Sept Lunes
by lunoire22
Summary: Inspiré du MV "Wolf" d'Exo- Maeva, 19 ans, est une louve-garou. Elle tombe amoureuse de Minseok, 23 ans, un humain doux et attentionné qui lui redonne espoir dans sa lutte entre sa vie étudiante et ses sauvageries nocturnes secrètes. Menacée, elle a sept lunes pour les convaincre, lui et le monde, de son innocence et faire ses preuves... ou les mener tous à leur destruction. Min/OC
1. Intro

C'est le milieu de la nuit. J'ai été punie parce que je me suis battue avec des garçons à l'école qui m'appellent « blaireau » toute la journée parce que je suis petite, j'ai des lunettes rondes et du poil noir au menton. Je me retourne dans mon lit encore et encore en pensant à eux. J'ai mal. Je me dis que c'est peut-être mes os parce que je grandis, ce qui est normal à 11 ans. Mais ça fait encore plus mal que d'habitude. Je transpire, je pleure, je crie « Ça brûle ! Ça brûle ! ». Tout mon corps est en feu ! J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir et me retourner comme un gant ! C'est alors que ma mère surgit dans ma chambre, arrache mes couvertures et me tire du lit en grognant des gros mots. Sous les yeux de mon père qui demande ce qui se passe, nous sortons et traversons le jardin, en pyjamas et pieds nus. Elle me pousse dans la cabane à outils avant de verrouiller le loquet. Dans le noir, au milieu des pelles et des araignées, je tambourine à la porte en bois:

« Maman ! Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ouvre !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Maeva, ça va aller. Surtout, ne résiste pas.

-Ouvre-moi ! Maman, j'ai peur ! J'ai mal ! Ça brûle !

-Je sais, ma chérie. Ça va pas durer. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien. Tu vas rester là toute la nuit. Je reviens demain matin. Là, je t'expliquerai tout. Je dois y aller.

-Où tu vas ? Maman, reviens ! Maman ! Papa ! Au secours ! »

Tandis que je continue d'appeler, j'entends ma voix qui se transforme et j'en prends peur. Mes sanglots deviennent monstrueux. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi. Ma vision se trouble et je me dis que je vais mourir. C'était ma toute première transformation.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 19 ans. Je suis en première année de fac en socio à Grenoble. J'ai toujours mes lunettes rondes, je suis toujours petite puisque je fais au moins une tête de moins que tout le monde mais, heureusement, je n'ai plus de duvet noir depuis que je prends soin de l'épiler tous les week-ends. Quel dommage en revanche que je n'ai toujours pas le droit de me battre car certains mériteraient que je me transforme rien que pour eux.

«Maeva ! Ma meilleure copine ! Dit une voix dans mon dos en retirant mes lunettes.

Seungri, mon tyran personnel depuis trois mois, me sourit en serpentant immédiatement son bras autour de mes petites épaules suivi de ses deux copains qui ricanèrent en se passant mes lunettes de main en main alors que nous passions ensemble le portail.

-Putain, je vois rien du tout avec ! La vache ! S'enthousiasma l'un d'eux en les enfilant si brutalement, les deux poings sur les branches, que je m'inquiétai qu'il ne les abîme.

Tous trois n'étaient pas difficiles à repérer, surtout leur chef. Beau gosse avec sa stature de mannequin, mâchoire aiguisée en lame de couteau et regard pénétrant, mais aussi égo surdimensionné, jean diesel, Hyundai sport et Apple watch grâce à papa au pays, zéro cerveau. Et j'avais fait l'erreur de coucher avec lui il y a trois mois.

-Ça va ? T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Ça va, répondis-je tandis qu'on me laissa récupérer mes lunettes, maintenant tordues. Je suis désolée, il faut que j'y aille. J'ai un examen qui va commencer dans dix minutes...

-Pas si vite, te presse pas, dit-il en resserrant sa prise tandis que j'essayais de me dégager. Je te dis à peine deux mots et hop, tu fous le camp ! C'est vexant ! J'ai juste un service à te demander.

Un devoir à me faire faire ? Un bouquin à la BU à chercher ? Un putain de sandwich à aller lui acheter ? Depuis cette fameuse fête où on s'est « rencontrés », je savais que je devais m'attendre à tout avec ce connard qui sent comme s'il se douche à l'Hugo Boss tous les matins. « Sors, viens avec nous, ça va te décoincer », on m'avait dit. « Lâche-toi, on s'en fout, c'est ta nuit », on m'avait dit. On voit que c'était pas eux qui se retrouvaient avec des photos d'eux la culotte sur les chevilles avec un grand sourire bourré sur la carte SIM de quelqu'un depuis trois mois.

-Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Ma classe est de l'autre côté du campus…

-Je sais. Mais d'abord, laisse-moi t'acheter un Sprite. La machine est juste là.

Je fus étonnée de la bonté du geste. Pour éviter un autre retour « trop drôle », je ne posai pas de questions et insérai la pièce qu'il me tendit dans la machine avant de lui donner la canette qu'il avait choisie. Il la refusa d'un geste de la main.

-Bois-la. C'est pour toi.

-Merci.

-Attends. Avant ça, laisse-moi te l'ouvrir…

Ce disant, il me la prit des mains, la dégoupilla des siennes parfaitement manucurées, cracha dedans puis mélangea le tout avec le mégot de cigarette que son aîné était en train de fumer avec un sourire d'imbécile heureux. Le troisième, avec des yeux ronds, se mit à applaudir avec lui comme deux singes devant une banane tandis que leur chef me tendit la canette.

-Santé.

Evidemment, il me filma. Avec un petit regard suppliant, je tentai de plaider ma cause, mais l'œil impartial de sa caméra et son regard ferme en disaient autrement. Avec un dernier soupir, j'avalai les premières gorgées du cocktail dégoûtant d'une traite et crachai les suivantes dont le gaz m'était remonté dans le nez. Satisfaits, tous les trois baissèrent leurs téléphones et s'éloignèrent.

-Bonne rentrée, princesse. » Répondit Seungri avec un petit sourire en coin avant de me tourner les talons, satisfait de la sienne tandis que ses laquais ne cessaient de le congratuler.

Dans ma main, j'écrasai la canette qui se froissa comme un mouchoir avant de la propulser vers la poubelle, manquant de la renverser, ce qui attira deux-trois regards vers moi avant que je ne mis à foncer. De tout le campus, je devais être la seule de mon âge à ne pas essayer de me faire remarquer ! Il me restait trois minutes pour parcourir trois cent mètres quand, à force de zigzaguer entre les groupes, je rentrai de nouveau dans quelqu'un, faisant tomber au passage mes lunettes aux branches désarticulées.

« Pardon ! Je t'avais pas vu ! Je m'exclamai en reculant. Ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

Décidément, je serais maudite jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui ! Tandis que, dans une brume floue, je les cherchais à quatre pattes, je fus surprise quand je tombai sur une main qui me les tendit, en sécurité dans sa paume. Quand je les remis en place, je me redressai pour apercevoir la tête de la personne que j'avais bousculée. C'était un garçon, asiatique, sans doute en Erasmus lui aussi et peut-être coréen comme Seungri, excepté qu'il ne portait ni habits de marque ni bijoux clinquants. En revanche, il était définitivement aussi beau, non par la ressemblance, mais au charme qui émanait de lui, du moins dans mes critères. J'avoue avoir toujours eu un faible pour les étudiants étrangers. Peut-être parce que je suis certaine qu'ils n'ont jamais entendu parler de moi, peut-être aussi parce que j'imagine qu'ils sont aussi paumés que moi… Celui-ci était plus petit que Seungri, bien qu'il me dépassait encore d'une bonne tête, mais aussi plus musclé avec un torse ferme et de larges épaules que surplombait un visage étrangement enfantin. Il avait la tête ronde, une bouche ronde, un petit nez rond et de larges yeux noirs perçants sous des mèches poil de carotte en bataille, comme des brindilles de paille roussie, tandis qu'ils me regardaient, encore étonné du choc de notre collision.

-C'est pas grave, dit-il avec un agréable accent. En examen, toi aussi ? Bonne chance !

-Merci. Toi aussi ! »

Tandis que nous reprenions chacun nos chemins, la façon dont son nez se fronça et ses lèvres fines se retroussèrent malicieusement quand il sourit m'aurait presque fait fondre sur place si je n'avais pas été autant en retard.

Quand j'atteignis enfin le bâtiment et passai ses portes, l'amphi dans laquelle j'entrai émettait encore un rassurant bourdonnement. Tout le monde était déjà installé mais bavardait encore, stylos prêts et copies encore retournées tandis que la dernière, la mienne, m'attendait sur le bureau des examinateurs. Avec un timide pardon, je la pris et repérai heureusement Gaëlle qui m'avait laissé un siège libre à côté d'elle. Avec une souplesse de ninja, je m'insinuai dans les rangs et pris place. La question habituelle ne se fit pas attendre :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?

-Devine qui j'ai rencontré en cours de route, répondis-je avec un rictus grincheux.

-C'était quoi, cette fois ?

-Canette au glaviot.

Tandis que les autres grimaçaient, le soupir de mon interlocutrice ne se fit pas attendre non plus.

-Pourquoi tu vas pas t'en plaindre à son département comme tout le monde ? Je comprends pas.

-Je veux pas en faire une affaire d'état, marmonnai-je. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

-Si tu le dis. Tu fais ce que tu veux, meuf, mais moi à ta place...

-Silence ! La coupa la voix du surveillant à la hauteur de notre rang. L'épreuve va commencer !

En braves petits soldats, chacune de nos deux cents têtes se baissa aussitôt sur sa copie, le pouce sur la tranche de la feuille, prête à la retourner. Du coin de mon œil, j'aperçus néanmoins le sourire de Gaëlle.

-Bonne rentrée, Mève. »

D'un seul geste, toutes les copies se retournèrent et le décompte des deux heures commença.


	2. 1ère Lune

« Putain, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Je savais rien !

-Ah oui ? Moi, je me souvenais de tout. J'ai trouvé que c'était assez facile !

-Oui mais toi, t'es née avec deux cerveaux. Nous, les humains normaux, on peut pas faire ce qu'arrive à faire le tien. Non ? Tasnim ? Steffi ?

-Si, moi aussi, j'ai trouvé que c'était dur.

-Pareil.

-Oui, mais vous, vous êtes en Erasmus, c'est pas pareil ! Les soutins-je. Je suis sûre que si c'était en allemand ou en pakistanais…

-Maeva, laisse tomber. Ce mois-ci encore, tu vas tous nous écraser.

A cette prédiction de Gaëlle, les deux autres acquiescèrent une fois de plus. Au moins, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre que mes longues séances d'isolement me faisaient du mal dans ce domaine !

-Je suis sûre que vous avez pas foiré à ce point, je tentai de nouveau avec un sourire, plus pour les provoquer qu'autre chose.

-Oh, ta goule ! Râla une fois de plus Tasnim. Bon, on a une heure. On va à la cafète ?

-Ok.

-Let's go.

-Et Tasnim ? L'appela Gaëlle.

-Oui ?

-C'est « Ta gueule ».

-« Ta goule ».

-Non, « ta gueule ».

-Oh, ta goule, j'ai les boules ! »

Steffi et moi éclatâmes de rire avant que Gaëlle et Tasnim finissent par nous rejoindre tandis que nous traversâmes les couloirs en riant toutes les quatre comme des hyènes, sous les regards fatigués et énervés du reste de notre promo.

« C'est dégueu, dit Steffi en examinant brièvement les plats visqueux dans les barquettes en alu derrière la vitre.

-Ouais, c'est dégueu. Je vais juste prendre une pomme.

-Pourquoi on revient toujours ici, déjà ?

-Parce que comme c'est dégueu, on est justement sûres d'avoir toujours de la place où se poser sans qu'on nous dise de dégager, rappela Tasnim.

-Ah oui.

-Les filles, ça vous dit que je vous lise les tarots ? Proposa soudain Steffi tandis que nous nous installions avec nos plateaux quasi-vides.

-Tu sais lire les tarots, toi, maintenant ? Dit Gaëlle en levant un sourcil.

-Evidemment. C'est une grande tradition en Allemagne. Du village où je viens, c'est même un don qui se transmet de génération en génération.

-Sérieux ?

-Nan. Je m'y suis mise hier après avoir acheté un jeu en promo à la Fnac avec un bouquin.

-Elle me l'a déjà fait. Chez nous, au Pakistan, on déconne pas avec la magie. Moi-même j'y crois pas, mais y'a des trucs qu'elle a trouvés sur moi qui sont pas loin de la vérité ! Nous assura Tasnim, les dents plantées dans sa pomme verte tandis que je m'acharnais sur ma part de pizza clairement desséchée depuis trois jours (j'étais la seule à avoir vraiment faim).

-Vous voulez que j'essaye ? Insista Steffi qui avait déjà sorti ses cartes.

-Chais pas, moi j'y crois pas, à ces machins, je t'avoue, dit Gaëlle avec un sourire poli.

-C'est pas une question d'y croire, c'est juste pour déconner, répondit Steffi. On va avoir la tête dans les exams toute la semaine. D'ailleurs, peut-être que ça va nous dire si on va bien faire ou pas !

-Moi, je veux bien que tu me le fasses, dis-je comme je la sentais se décourager devant l'expression fermée de notre amie.

-Ok.

-Attends. Tire d'abord celles de Gaëlle, rien que pour la faire chier, dit Tasnim avec un rictus de malice.

La tête posée sur un coude, celle-ci soupira avant de tirer la première carte du paquet que Steffi lui tendit.

-Je peux t'en lire entre quatre et sept.

-Fais m'en juste quatre, alors.

-Ok. Voyons voir…, dit-elle en louchant sur un minuscule feuillet. T'as tiré quatre cartes, c'est le passé, le présent, l'avenir proche et le lointain… Le premier, c'est le Bateleur. Ça veut dire que t'as commencé un truc important récemment.

-Ben oui, mon année de fac, j'ai pas monté un gang, dit-elle d'un air si blasé que Tasnim et moi pouffâmes de rire.

-Le présent, c'est l'Impératrice.

-Ça m'étonne pas d'elle. C'est vraiment sa carte, me chuchota Tasnim avec un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Tu peux répéter plus fort ? Demanda Gaëlle avec un léger regard de défi malgré son sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai rien dit, continue.

-En tout cas, dans les cartes, continua Steffi en faisant mine d'ignorer ce qui se passait, c'est l'intelligence. Ça veut dire que si t'as un truc genre des exams, t'as de grandes chances de les réussir.

-C'est vrai ? Ok, ça, c'est cool, admit-elle avec un sourire plus franc.

-Le deuxième, c'est l'Amoureux.

-Ouh… Gaëlle et moi lançâmes l'une à l'autre, excitées.

-Ouais mais attendez, regardez…, nous interrompit Tasnim en prenant le feuillet des mains de Steffi, ça veut dire que t'auras un choix difficile à faire bientôt, positif ou négatif.

-Genre entre deux mecs ? Ça va, je déconne Tasnim, fais pas cette tête !

-Et la dernière. La Justice. Ça, ça veut dire… les méchants seront punis ou un mauvais choix mènera à la condamnation.

A cette déclaration, nous demeurâmes toutes déconcertées tandis que Gaëlle elle-même plissa le front de perplexité.

-Ok… Je suis censée le prendre comment ?

-C'est connecté à la carte d'avant, c'est évident, marmonna une nouvelle fois Tasnim, toujours avec le même rictus.

Cette fois-ci, Gaëlle lui jeta un regard franchement noir.

-Ok, Tasnim. Là, ça fait trois fois. Si t'as un message à me faire passer, dis-le moi clairement une bonne fois pour toutes au lieu de le marmonner dans ta barbe. Parce que je te préviens, je compte pas me taper cette attitude sans rien dire tout le reste de l'année !

-J'ai rien à te dire. Si tu réagis comme ça, c'est que t'as parfaitement capté le message. Ça me suffit.

-Ah ok, je vois. Ben, va te faire foutre, meuf.

-Les filles, on va pas remettre ça ! Dis-je comme je sentais l'électricité monter dans l'air. On va pas laisser une carte foutre en l'air votre réconciliation, c'est qu'un jeu ! Refaites la paix et on n'en parle plus, ok ? Steffi, si tu me sortais mes cartes à moi ? Et après, on range ce jeu. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous porte la poisse.

Steffi acquiesça et se pressa de mélanger de nouveau les cartes.

-Fais-moi les sept. Histoire qu'on ait autre chose à regarder que le blanc de l'œil les unes des autres.

-Oui. Les sept…

Elle s'exécuta. Lentement, une à une, chacune des cartes se déploya devant moi tandis que nous regardions toutes deux, soulagées, les regards de nos deux amies se dessouder l'un de l'autre pour se tourner sur mon jeu.

-Voilà. Chacune des cartes représente tes sept prochains mois, y compris celui-là.

En se fixant sur mon jeu, leurs visages, avec le mien, changèrent rapidement d'expression.

-Merde, ça a pas l'air terrible, le tien, remarqua Gaëlle.

-Tu m'étonnes, renchérit Tasnim avant de lire à voix haute : « L'Hermite », « Le Diable », « La Force », « Le Fou », « La Lune », « La Maison Dieu » qui s'effondre… et ça, c'est la Mort, non ? Dit-elle en désignant la dernière carte sur laquelle était dessiné un squelette avec une faux, sans nom.

-Oui, c'est possible… Mais c'est tout des symboles. Les cartes veulent pas forcément dire littéralement ce qu'elles représentent.

-« Pas forcément » ? Ça promet pour ce qui est de tes dons de Madame Soleil en herbe, rétorqua Gaëlle.

-Laisse tomber, dis-je avec un sourire comme je voyais Steffi se vexer. Vas-y, lis-moi la première carte.

-Ok. Alors l'Hermite… C'est la solitude, l'abnégation et le secret. Donc en négatif, c'est soit un repli sur soi, soit un manque de communication. En positif, c'est soit la sagesse, soit le vieillissement.

-En quoi le vieillissement, c'est un bon signe ? Protestai-je, choquée.

-Je sais pas, moi, je fais que lire ce qui est écrit !

Tasnim et Gaëlle ricanèrent ensemble. Au moins, ma misère les distrayait de leur dispute. Elle et Steffi avaient sauvé notre déjeuner.

-Ben alors mamie, on va prendre ses petites pilules et au lit, hein ? Me charria Gaëlle en me tapotant l'épaule alors que nous traversions le hall principal.

-C'est clair, renchérit Tasnim. Tu veux qu'on te pousse ton fauteuil jusqu'à l'amphi ?

-Vous êtes connes, répondis-je en faisant mine de bouder.

-Bien sûr qu'on déconne. Regarde ce visage de bébé, on pourrait croquer dedans ! dit Tasnim en me pinçant les joues.

-Arrête-euh ! Vous avez entendu, ça veut dire aussi la sagesse, d'abord. Alors respectez vos aînés ! Et les six autres, ça dit quoi ?

-Ça dit… merde, c'est l'heure. Désolée, tu vas devoir regarder sur internet, faut qu'on y aille.

-Et merde.

-On a quoi, là maintenant ? Demanda Gaëlle.

-Méthodo.

-Oh non…

-Oh si.

-Bonne chance tout le monde ! Ça va aller !

-Ouais.

-Youpi. »

Quand après de longues, longues heures, notre première journée d'examen s'acheva enfin, nous étions toutes épuisées mentalement et nous séparâmes donc assez vite les unes des autres. Seule Gaëlle, au lieu de prendre le tram, attendant que son grand frère et coloc vienne la chercher en voiture, partit en dernier tandis que je l'attendais avec elle sur le trottoir.

« Tu sais, t'es pas obligée de l'attendre avec moi à chaque fois.

-T'inquiètes. De toute façon, j'ai aussi mon propre bus.

-C'est vrai que tu loges à Pétaouchnoc, toi.

-Ouais.

Nous laissâmes un silence confortable s'installer entre nous tandis que le vent froid de ce début d'automne nous engourdissait un peu.

-…Pourquoi t'as pas pris une chambre à la résidence à côté de la fac ?

-Trop cher. T'as trouvé comment, la méthodo ? Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ça va. Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, c'était des trucs que je connaissais.

-Tant mieux. De toute façon, t'as vu : dans les astres, t'auras que du bol, cette année !

Je me dis que j'avais bien fait de prendre un ton ironique car elle secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin.

-Pauvre Steffi. Il lui manque une case à elle, c'est clair. Je sais que tu les aimes bien mais j'ai du mal avec ces filles, je te le cache pas. C'est comme Tasnim… j'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle m'ait parlé comme ça. La paix, mon cul ! Elle m'en veut encore pour son ex, ça se voit trop. Meuf, j'en ai rien à foutre que tu l'aimes encore ou pas. Si tu l'as jeté, il est à moi, c'est tout ! Putain, les hypocrites comme ça, moi ça me soûle. Les gens, faut qu'ils sachent qu'avec moi…

Et ça continuait ainsi, parfois pendant des heures. « les gens-ci », « les gens-ça », et les « moi je, moi je, moi je » en pagaille... ce qui m'arrangeait, moi qui étais plus du genre à écouter que parler. Ironiquement, c'est ces moments-là où je n'avais que sa voix et elle n'avait que mon oreille qui nous avaient rendues, Gaëlle et moi, meilleures amies.

-Ça y'est, il est là, s'interrompit-elle enfin en souriant.

Effectivement, de loin, je vis débarquer une Xsara d'occasion rouge pétant qui remonta la rue gelée à toute vitesse et se gara de travers sous nos yeux tandis que Michaël, grand dadais au sourire d'ange et piercings de partout, lui ouvrit la porte, laissant ses enceintes vomir ses ondes sur le pavé de ses ondes et faire trembler les vitres de la petite voiture qui puait la cigarette.

-J'y vais. On se voit demain ! Dit-elle en me faisant la bise à la va-vite.

-Justement, dis-je comme elle s'installait. Demain, je serai pas là. J'ai déjà envoyé ma justification aux examinateurs. Réunion de famille urgente…

-Encore ? Décidément, ça s'arrête plus ! Ils sont chiants, ils devraient savoir que c'est tes exams, quand même !

-Ils sont comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux..., dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin et un haussement d'épaules résigné. Tant pis, j'aurai toujours les rattrapages.

-C'est sûr. Je serai toi, ça me ferait chier mais bon, si tu t'en sors comme ça… Bonne réunion, alors !

-Merci. Et toi, bonne chance.

-Ouais, j'en aurai besoin ! A plus !» Fit-elle enfin en m'embrassant comme les premiers flocons commençaient effectivement à tomber sur nos têtes.

Elle claqua enfin la porte sur elle puis sa voiture démarra en trombe avant de s'engouffrer dans le trafic. Moi aussi, elle me faisait chier cette « réunion de famille ». Je crois qu'elle aurait fait chier n'importe qui. Mais étant donné ma « situation », je ne pouvais en aucun cas me permettre de la louper. En AUCUN cas.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au panneau de mon arrêt et grognait quand celui-ci indiqua en lettres orange digitales que le prochain bus n'arriverait pas avant au moins une demi-heure. En ce mois de décembre, la neige se mit bientôt à virer à la tempête et je ne sentais plus mes pieds. Heureusement, nous n'étions pas encore à une étape de la journée où chaque minute était précieuse. Je me permis donc d'entrer dans le café à côté de notre fac, histoire de surveiller mon bus d'un endroit un peu plus confortable et me réchauffer.

Je ne vais jamais au café seule. Les cafés, les restaus, les cinémas… c'est le genre d'endroits où on va en groupe, jamais seul, sans avoir l'air bizarre. C'est donc un peu mal à l'aise que je m'installai sur un des seuls grands tabourets libres au comptoir d'où l'arrêt se trouvait directement dans mon champ de vision. Je ne saurais décrire le café. Ordinaire, beaucoup de gens de ma fac, murs blancs et marron… J'avais hâte que cette neige s'arrête. Toute seule au comptoir, entre tous ces groupes d'amis qui bavardaient joyeusement, je me sentais ridicule. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde me regardait. Quand l'un des baristas m'aperçut enfin, je fus surprise de reconnaître le beau garçon que j'avais bousculé plus tôt. Celui-ci se rapprocha et me sourit.

«Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que je te sers, mademoiselle ?

A son ton de voix, je fus un peu déçue de voir qu'il ne se souvenait pas de moi. Je réalisai aussi que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais. Je levai la tête vers le tableau et le lus en biais tandis qu'il attendit patiemment. J'allais peut-être prendre un thé…

-Si je peux me permettre, dit-il en se penchant soudain comme pour me faire une confidence tandis que je l'imitai. Notre fournisseur de café est excellent. Ce que je fais le mieux en ce moment, c'est l'Americano, noir, avec des amandes à la place du sucre. Un régal, tu verras !

-D'accord, je vais prendre ça, répondis-je sans réfléchir, contaminée par son enthousiasme.

Il acquiesça l'air satisfait et se retourna pour aller s'affairer aux machines. La chemise roulée aux manches, un tablier saillant sa taille étroite, je le regardai faire tandis que ses bras nus s'activaient mécaniquement au rythme des ordres que ses collègues lui lançaient, concentré, dans le brouhaha général. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait pour répondre joyeusement à une conversation que ses collègues tenaient et que je ne pouvais pas entendre dans le brouhaha général, me laissant revoir son sourire angélique. Au badge brillant sur sa poitrine était gravé son nom : « Minseok ». C'était un joli nom, facile à retenir. Quand on me tendit mon café, il me semblait sortir d'une transe et je soufflais encore dessus quand il revint vers moi.

-Alors ?

Docile, je bus ma première gorgée et manquai de me brûler la langue. Comme il m'observait toujours, attentif, j'avalai et souris.

-Effectivement, c'est délicieux ! Ça fait du bien !

A mes mots, je vis ses yeux briller comme si je venais de lui remettre une médaille et il me décocha un sourire fier.

-Je vois qu'on a affaire à une connaisseuse. Ravi de l'entendre ! C'est ce qui se vend le mieux, en ce moment. D'ailleurs… Pardon, je te laisse tranquille maintenant, me dit-il, penaud, comme on l'appelait encore ailleurs.

Je déteste le café. Je n'en bois jamais parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à m'habituer au goût, peu importe à quel point j'essaye de me convaincre que c'est une boisson d'adulte. Et cette tasse était la plus crument amère que j'aie jamais bu de ma vie. A en juger par ceux autour de moi, ce n'était certainement pas leur cas. A chaque gorgée, ils semblaient absorber une source de paradis. Pourquoi les gens normaux aiment tant le café ? Ça a pas de goût. Ou au pire, celle du jus de chaussettes. Et le pire était qu'il me restait une piscine entière de ce poison à ingérer ! Pourquoi j'avais dit oui ? Pourquoi j'avais dit que j'aimais ? Il fallait que j'arrête de me laisser baratiner par les belles têtes un peu trop souriantes.

Heureusement, ou plutôt malheureusement, je vis mon bus arriver et descendis précipitamment de mon siège, laissant là ma tasse pleine. Je payai à la caisse et, tandis que je réarrangeai ma tenue pour sortir, je manquai de lui rentrer dedans de nouveau, revenant de service. Il inclina légèrement la tête à mon passage avant de s'arrêter pour me lancer un regard plus intrigué.

-Il me semblait bien que je t'avais déjà vue quelque part… T'es la fille avec qui je me suis cogné tout à l'heure, non ?

-Ah, oui c'est moi en effet, dis-je moitié heureuse, moitié gênée. Encore désolée. Faut que je fasse changer mes lunettes !

-Y'a pas de mal. C'était un plaisir, en tout cas. Reviens vite ! »

A son sourire franc et l'espoir dans ses mots, je hochai la tête en retour et sortis avec moi-même un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La vue de mon bus et de son chauffeur morne qui en ouvrit mollement les portes pour me laisser entrer me ramenèrent, hélas, vite à la réalité.

Comme à chaque fois, passé la rivière de l'Isère, le voyage se fit long et monotone, rythmé seulement par le chuintement du bus, comme un profond soupir, s'ouvrant et se refermant sur les passagers qu'il suintait à chaque arrêt le long de la route forestière. Une fois arrivé à ma commune Le Sappey-en-Chartreuse, installée confortablement au creux de plusieurs monts sous la falaise de Chamechaude, il repartit aussitôt après m'y avoir craché, ronchonnant et cahotant jusqu'à disparaître au détour d'un virage derrière des sapins. Paisible village de montagne, il était très visité en ce début d'hiver, période où beaucoup de touristes affluent dans la région pour faire du ski et trouver un gîte. M. Delmont, le propriétaire un peu lent de celui que j'avais trouvé pour mes « activités » était généralement débordé en cette période et tournait presque à vide pendant le reste de l'année. Il n'avait donc vu aucun problème ni posé aucune question lorsque j'avais demandé à pouvoir m'y installer une nuit par mois pendant un an, toutes payées d'avance.

Celui-ci m'accueillit à bras ouverts quand je le saluai et qu'il m'ouvrit avant de prendre mon sac et de le déposer dans la cuisine.

« Elle vous a attendue toute la journée. Elle commence à connaître vos habitudes maintenant, me dit-il en faisant plisser les rides autour de ses yeux sous son sourire bonhomme.

-Bonjour, Midna.

Celle-ci, lovée sur le canapé-lit, l'air perpétuellement renfrogné, cligna paresseusement sa paupière valide, levant seulement sa queue noire et blanche pour signaler qu'elle m'avait entendue.

-Avec l'âge, elle fait de plus en plus sa duchesse avec tout le monde. Même ma femme et moi parvenons à peine à la faire ronronner. Mais vous, elle vous aime bien, j'ai l'impression. En tout cas, quand vous êtes là, elle ne sort pas de la nuit.

-J'ai toujours eu un truc avec les animaux... ou pas, répondis-je en m'asseyant aux côtés du vieux chat et que celui-ci se releva et s'éloigna aussitôt de mes mains.

Le cinquantenaire, dont les tatouages Zelda se bombèrent quand il croisa les bras, nous regarda toutes deux d'un air satisfait.

-Sa gamelle est près de la fenêtre. Comme d'habitude, si elle vous embête, vous pouvez la mettre dehors. Elle connaît le chemin jusqu'à chez nous.

-Pas de problèmes.

-Passez une bonne nuit. Et Joyeux Noël en avance!

-Merci. A demain. »

L'avantage avec M. Delmont était qu'il ne cherchait pas à s'éterniser. Sans doute passerait-il encore toute la nuit à refaire un niveau sur sa vieille console, faisant soupirer sa femme qui l'attendait pour aller dormir, comme il me l'avait raconté. Quand il fut parti, comme un rituel, j'installai mes affaires : mes cahiers sur la table, mon thé sur le comptoir, mes draps sur le canapé déplié et mon pistolet dans la commode. Je l'emportais toujours avec moi, lui et son unique balle d'argent. On ne savait jamais. Après avoir contemplé une dernière fois son éclat glacé avant de refermer le tiroir, je sortis ensuite mon portable pour appeler les deux contacts que j'avais en favori dans mon répertoire.

« Allô ?

-Allô, papa ? Comment tu vas ?

-Maeva, ma chérie ! Bien et toi ? Pas trop stressée par les exams ?

-Ça va.

Papa faisait toujours semblant d'être surpris quand je l'appelais, sans doute pour ne pas penser à la raison qu'il y avait derrière le fait que je l'appelais à cette date précise, à cette heure précise, et qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas voir. Nous continuâmes ainsi de parler de tout et de rien, ses déboires au bureau, les miens à la fac, des commentaires sur la météo, quelques blagues…

-Il se fait tard. Je vais te laisser dormir, papa. On se voit aux vacances de Noël!

-Oui. Bonne nuit, ma fille. Si jamais t'as un souci, tu m'appelles, ok ?

-J'y pense, t'inquiètes. A bientôt.»

Nous raccrochâmes enfin, comme un père et sa fille après une journée normale en semaine. Après le dîner durant lequel Midna, trop vieille pour monter sur la table, me fixa intensément de son œil jaune depuis le carrelage, j'appelai enfin ma mère tout en me changeant. Celle-ci me répondit d'une voix rauque :

« Allô ?

-Maman, c'est moi.

-Je sais.

Elle se racla la gorge. Elle semblait s'être réveillée. Peut-être l'avais-je appelé trop tôt.

-Comment était ta nuit ?

-Horrible, comme d'habitude. Au moins, j'ai tué personne.

-La mienne est pas encore passée. Elle va bientôt commencer, dis-je en consultant ma montre. Dans une heure exactement.

-Ah. Ici, elle vient juste de se terminer. Fais attention de ne pas t'endormir dans la neige.

-Je ferai attention, maman… Maman ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu me manques.

Au silence qu'elle laissa planer, elle ne semblait pas s'être attendue à ce que je sorte ces mots de nulle part, tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

-Je t'appellerai au matin. J'espère que ton portable est chargé.

-Il est chargé.

-Très bien. Bonne chance, Maeva.

-Merci, maman. »

Je rangeai enfin mon portable dans ma poche. Derrière moi, Midna se mit à me feuler.

« Je sais, Midna, je sais. J'y vais. »

En jogging et baskets, je sortis sans bruit, fermai la porte à clé et commençai à trottiner dans la nuit. Le village était calme, à cette heure tardive. Tout avait l'air endormi. Haute dans le ciel dégagé, la lune projetait sur moi le dur regard de son œil blanc, rond et lisse, me transperçant sans pitié. A petites foulées dans la neige, je fis mine d'entrer sur un sentier dans la forêt avant de vite m'en détourner une fois à l'abri des regards et m'enfoncer toujours plus loin entre les arbres nus. Quand je me sentis assez éloignée, je commençai à ôter tous mes vêtements un par un, les rangeai dans mon petit sac avec mes lunettes et me remis à courir, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus vite et sans but, laissant les racines et les branches cassées m'écorcher la plante des pieds.

Le mieux était que la transformation se fasse sans douleur. Et pour ça, il fallait rester en mouvement, au maximum. Je frissonnai mais, à travers les cimes noires floues, les rayons pâles de ma pire ennemie me brûlaient la peau. Enfin je sentis mes membres se tordre, mes muscles se raidir et ma chair se transpercer de milliers d'aiguilles. Quand j'entendis un grognement émaner de ma gorge, je sus que c'était le signe. « _Elle »_ allait prendre le contrôle. Essoufflée, incapable de « _la »_ retenir plus longtemps, je m'abaissai à quatre pattes et « _la »_ laissai s'emparer de moi.

J'ai faim. J'ai mal. Il me faut une proie. A la lumière de la lune, j'en flaire une, pas loin. C'est un vieux sanglier. La neige estompe son odeur. Je regarde ses traces et les suit en galopant. Il est loin de sa famille. Il est blessé et il boîte. Il fera parfaitement l'affaire. Je me planque derrière lui. Il s'arrête dans sa marche, il semble m'avoir entendue. Puis il reprend. Je me jette sur lui. Il résiste. Il se secoue. Il se braque devant moi, les défenses en avant. A l'arrière, je vois sa patte cassée. Elle lui fait mal. Ses narines dégagent un souffle brûlant. Il ne veut pas mourir. C'est bien. J'aime me battre avant de me rassasier. Il fonce sur moi, tête baissée. A bras ouverts, je le réceptionne au creux de mon ventre. Il ne me raye pas même ma peau épaisse. Je lui attrape les joues. Nous continuons de lutter. Quand je me retrouve à le chevaucher, il continue de se cabrer. Mais moi, je suis lassée. Je plante mes crocs dans sa nuque broussailleuse qui sent la mousse. Il pousse un cri strident. C'est comme si mille tronçonneuses crissaient dans mes oreilles en même temps. Je continue. Mes griffes labourent ses flancs. La panique que j'entraperçois dans son œil m'excite. Enfin, je le roule dans la terre gelée. Ses sabots pédalent dans l'air. Il essaie de me mordre. Je lui arrache la gorge. Ses hurlements virent aux gargouillements. Le sang chaud m'asperge le museau et je m'enivre de son odeur. Je lape à même la plaie à vif. Enfin, ses appels virent aux lamentations. La lueur dans son regard s'éteint et il expire. Son dernier souffle finit aspiré dans ma gorge. Je continue de manger jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Repue, je m'assoupis dans la neige. Je me réveille et me recouvre de sa peau pour _« l'autre »_. Je sombre.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, l'aurore venait de se lever, à travers ma vision brouillée, je regardai le givre scintiller sur les nuages de feuilles mortes, la seule chose que je pouvais distinguer. Il me fallut une bonne minute pour me rappeler où j'étais et pourquoi j'avais si froid. Une immense puanteur me monta au nez et je réalisai que j'étais enlacée dans les bras d'un porc égorgé, couvert de larves et d'insectes bourdonnants en tous genres. Je me glissai de sous sa lourde carcasse et me relevai sur mes membres encore tremblants. Avec la neige alentour, je me lavai à la va-vite le sang et la boue sur mon corps puis me mis en route à pas titubants. Dans ma bouche résidait encore le goût de « _son »_ dernier festin qui me donnait envie de vomir à chaque pas. Heureusement, par mes sens encore aiguisés par les dernières lueurs de l'aube, je percevais encore un filet de ma propre odeur, imprégnant mes vêtements, et me dirigeai vers elle à l'aveuglette. Quand la sonnerie familière de mon portable résonna dans l'air, je me sentis rassurée. Pour une nuit encore, j'aurais survécu et reviendrais saine et sauve. Lorsque je retrouvai mon sac, accroché à un arbre, mon premier geste fut de répondre, la voix encore tremblante.

« Allô, maman. Ça s'est bien passé. J'ai tué personne, juste un sanglier.

-Un sanglier ?

Au ton d'alarme dans sa voix, je compris qu'une fois de plus, j'allais en avoir pour mon compte.

-Maeva, ça ne passera pas inaperçu, c'est énorme ! T'as enterré les restes, au moins ?

-Tu sais à quel point c'est lourd, un sanglier ? Tu crois vraiment que j'étais en état de creuser dans la terre gelée ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'attaquer à de trop grosses proies !

-Je peux pas contrôler ce que je fais ! Aboyai-je.

-Je sais, je sais… Mais tu devrais faire attention.

Elle soupira. J'en profitai pour regarder autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un m'avait entendu crier. Heureusement, il était encore trop tôt, même pour les promeneurs les plus matinaux. Le téléphone calé contre l'épaule, je me pressai d'enfiler mes lunettes branlantes, parodie sinistre de Clark Kent, et le reste de ma tenue.

-Ecoute, c'est pas seulement pour ça que je t'appelle. J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Quelles mauvaises nouvelles ?

-Furrow t'a retrouvée.

Je demeurai muette.

-Comment ça, il m'a retrouvée ?

-Il a trouvé le nom de ta fac. Il connaît ton faux nom de famille et maintenant, il va tout faire pour te retrouver. Je regrette, Maeva, mais tu ne peux rester dans cette ville plus longtemps. Il va falloir qu'on te trouve une autre fac, ailleurs.

-Mais c'est celle où je suis restée le plus longtemps, dis-je d'une voix blanche. J'ai des amis. Je travaille bien. Ça fait trois mois que j'ai pas touché à un être humain. Maman, je commence vraiment à maîtriser mes crises. Je te promets, je peux y arriver !

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut promettre ça. Plus maintenant. Tu crois que Furrow en a quelque chose à faire de tes promesses? C'est un chasseur. Tant qu'il ne nous aura pas vues mortes toutes les deux, il ne s'arrêtera pas. Je suis désolée si tu t'es fait des amis mais il va falloir te faire une raison, une fois de plus.

Ignorant le froid qui pénétrait mes vêtements trempés, une autre sorte d'engourdissement m'envahit alors que tous les visages de ceux que je connaissais me passaient maintenant en tête, teintés d'un voile triste. Le dernier qui me vint à l'esprit était celui de Minseok, le barista, et ses mots si sincères.

« Reviens vite. »

Ma gorge se serra, suivie de mes poings.

-Non. Je ne partirai pas. Pas cette fois. Je vais passer toute une année ici, du début à la fin, et je vais l'avoir.

-Ma…

-Non ! Répétai-je plus fort. J'en ai marre de toujours m'enfuir ! Cette fois, c'est la bonne ! Je vais prouver à Furrow que je peux vivre normalement avec d'autres humains. Et de toute façon, je suis grande maintenant. Personne ne pourra m'en empêcher, ni toi, ni papa, ni Furrow !

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout du fil durant lequel je regrettai d'avoir une fois de plus levé la voix. Quand Maman reprit la parole, ce fut à voix basse, enrouée par le nœud qui lui serrait la gorge.

-Très bien. T'as raison : ni moi ni personne ne pouvons t'empêcher de vivre ta vie. Qui je suis après tout, pour faire en sorte que ma fille ne finisse pas avec une balle d'argent dans la tête ? Est-ce que c'est pas ce que je fais depuis que t'es née ? Est-ce que moi-même, je sais pas ce que c'est, d'être en cavale en permanence et ne pas pouvoir vivre la vie qu'on rêve?

-Maman, c'est pas ce que je…

-Non, j'ai compris. Je vois où tu veux en venir. A ton âge, n'importe qui dirait certainement la même chose. J'espère seulement que tu sais ce que tu fais, c'est tout.

-Je sais ce que je fais. Je te jure, maman. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Si toi t'y crois, moi j'y croirais encore plus.

-Je veux y croire. Crois-moi, Maeva, je veux y croire.

-Donne-moi un an. Un seul. Et après, on fera tout comme avant. Juste le temps de valider toutes mes notes. S'il te plaît.

-On verra ce que Furrow en pensera.

-S'il est humain, il saura me donner une chance.

-D'accord. Je vais raccrocher, ça commence à me coûter cher. Ecoute, je vais préparer d'autres dossiers, au cas où. Au moindre problème, tu fais tes valises direct, ok ? Sois prudente, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Je le serai, maman. »

Elle raccrocha. Je claquai maintenant des dents et j'étais bleue de la tête aux pieds. Heureusement, j'entendis soudain le vieux miaulement si reconnaissable de Midna, désagréable comme un grincement de porte, qui m'avait retrouvée. Lorsque j'arrivai à elle, elle se tut et me guida tranquillement, la queue en l'air, jusque vers notre gîte. Une fois à l'abri, je pris une douche chaude, fis un rapide déjeuner et me couchai, épuisée. Sur le matelas, Midna vint se coucher près de moi et se roula en boule tout contre ma poitrine en ronronnant, laissant sa chaleur profiter à la mienne. Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais de nouveau sur pied en train de me préparer à retourner en cours. Sac en main, je laissai les clés de la maison sur le comptoir, caressai la tête de Midna pour la remercier avant de la faire sortir, puis repris le bus en direction de ma résidence.


	3. 2ème Lune

LE DIABLE

 **Ses Mot-Clés :** Instinct, Ardeur, Désir, Tentation, Energie.

 **Sa symbolique positive :** dans le domaine du cœur, elle peut signifier un désir inassouvi, une passion ravageuse ou une relation violente et passagère. Dans le travail, le Diable est souvent synonyme de pouvoir, de prise de pouvoir, et des moyens déployés pour y parvenir.

 **Sa symbolique négative :** Le Diable, symbole de la tentation et de l'instinct, est une lame qui peut parfois être le révélateur de situations douteuses, plus ou moins malsaines, d'emprise trouble sur les autres, de pouvoir mal contrôlé, de désordre et de compromission.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la dernière pleine lune. La nouvelle année venait tout juste de commencer. A part ceux auxquels j'étais absente et que je devais repasser, je m'étais bien débrouillée aux examens. Ma moyenne n'en souffrait pas trop. J'étais une élève assidue contrairement à Gaëlle qui devrait repasser une bonne partie des siens. Quant à Tasnim et Steffi, malgré la barrière de la langue, elles se débrouillaient certainement mieux que plusieurs de notre classe. En bref, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de soucis à nous faire pour le reste du semestre.

Comme chaque année depuis maintenant dix ans, j'ai passé Noël et le nouvel an seule avec mon père. Je ne savais pas s'il était au courant que Furrow m'avait retrouvée et je n'osai pas lui en parler. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour m'aider, ce que nous savions tous deux parfaitement. A mon retour, tout le monde n'était pas revenu. Seul Minseok était resté. Contrairement à Seungri, il ne devait pas avoir les moyens de rentrer au pays pour les vacances. Comme promis, j'étais revenue une seconde fois à son café. Puis une troisième. Puis une quatrième… C'était maintenant devenu ma planque. Et si on se parlait toujours aussi peu, on se connaissait maintenant de vue et on se souriait chaque fois qu'on voyait arriver l'un ou l'autre.

« Un Americano, noir aux amandes, sur place, comme d'habitude ? » Il demandait toujours et j'acquiesçais.

Quelque chose dans son air, dans ses gestes, dans sa voix donnait envie de se pelotonner dans ses bras, comme un oreiller après des durs travaux. Je voulais lui dire que quand j'avais passé une mauvaise journée, il me l'arrangeait aussitôt que si elle était bonne, il la rendait encore meilleure… Aussi prête que j'étais à tout miser sur une seule année scolaire normale, je savais que je ne pouvais pas aller aussi loin qu'engager quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. _«Elle»_ ne me le permettrait pas. Alors à la place, je faisais les louanges de son Americano et je me contentais donc de cette relation qui n'en était pas une, de loin… du moins jusqu'à cet après-midi où, assise au comptoir, je reçus un message de Gaëlle :

« Je viens de finir l'anglais. T'es où ? »

Avec un soupir, je répondis.

« Au café à côté de la fac, à la sortie nord. »

Je ne voulais pas être dérangée, surtout après avoir croisé Seungri et m'être retrouvée avec son devoir à corriger, c'est-à-dire à tout refaire du début à la fin, en plus du projet par paires qui nous avait été assigné en anthropologie.

« Ok, j'arrive. J'ai fini les enquêtes, je vais te les filer. »

Malgré ma mauvaise humeur, je me sentis soulagée. Certes, Gaëlle n'était pas aussi pointilleuse que moi sur les délais mais, avec moi à la recherche et elle sur les travaux de terrain, nous étions sûres d'avoir un devoir en béton. Certainement meilleur que si c'était l'inverse, en tout cas. C'est donc moitié ravie moitié anticipant que je la vis entrer dans mon repère.

« J'en ai tellement que mon sac me fait mal au dos ! S'exclama-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le tabouret à mes côtés, un paquet de fiches à la main. T'as tout. Y'a plus qu'à synthétiser.

-Super.

Sans surprise, j'en trouvai une cinquantaine complétée, avec même des commentaires, des numéros, des contacts Facebook…

-Je savais pas qu'il y avait un café ici. C'est mignon, me dit-elle en me piquant mes lunettes pour les enfiler, ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle s'ennuyait.

-J'y vais une fois de temps en temps.

-Je vois... Ça te dérange pas si j'attends Mika ici avec toi ?

-Pas du tout.

-En parlant de Mika, tu sais pas ce qui nous est arrivé à Noël avec sa bagnole ! Commença-t-elle en éclatant de rire tandis qu'elle déposa sa veste en cuir sur ses genoux, révélant son décolleté plongeant de dentelle noire à petites têtes de morts, autrement plus attirant que mon pull à rayures de gamine de douze ans pour cacher ma poitrine planche à pain. Il est trop con ! En fait, on était bourrés et…

-Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Entendis-je une voix familière lui demander.

Quand Gaëlle leva la tête pour voir qui avait osé l'interrompre, elle retira vite mes lunettes et se mit à sourire à Minseok de toutes ses dents.

-Salut ! Je vais juste prendre une bière. Une Kro, s'teuplé.

-Tout de suite.

Quand il s'éloigna, elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi, l'air d'avoir complètement oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire, et se mit à parler à voix basse :

-C'est moi ou le serveur est une bombe ?

-Tu ne rêves pas, c'est la réalité, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Alors que nous le regardions maintenant toutes deux en biais, elle eut soudain une petite exclamation de surprise puis eut un rictus.

-C'est pour ça que tu traînes ici, en fait… Petite cachotière !

-Mais non, c'est pas pour ça ! Arrête tes conneries ! Protestai-je, gênée.

-Il te plaît ?

-Non ! Enfin, si, un peu, évidemment, mais c'est… Oublie ce que je viens de dire, m'empressai-je de répondre comme il revenait vers nous avec sa bière.

-Et voilà.

-Merci.

-Au fait, je finis mon service dans cinq minutes. Donc si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez-moi. Mais faites vite. Après ce sera trop tard, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Entendu.

Lorsqu'il nous tourna une fois de plus les talons, en sentant le regard insistant de Gaëlle sur moi, mon visage se mit à bouillir comme un sachet de thé dans son eau.

-Petite coquine. Tu penses à la même chose que moi, avoue.

-Ta gueule.

-Attends, t'as pas vu comme il vient de te faire de l'œil ? Il a envie de te connaître plus, ça se voit !

-N'importe quoi.

-Tiens attends, je vais l'appeler.

-Non ! L'appelle pas ! L'emmerde pas, laisse-le rentrer chez lui !

-Oh, allez ! Depuis le temps que tu m'aides en cours, c'est normal que je te rende service, non ? Je vais t'aider, t'inquiètes, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Et puis ça te fera oublier l'autre tache de Seungri. C'est quoi, son nom à lui?

-Minseok, marmonnai-je. Mais il veut juste…

-Minseok ! S'exclama-t-elle si fort que plusieurs têtes se tournèrent sur nous. Par ici !

Du bar, comme un brave laquais, celui-ci s'exécuta, attentif et un rien curieux.

-Tu disais que t'allais finir ton service ?

-En fait, il vient tout juste de se terminer.

-Pourquoi tu viens pas t'asseoir avec nous ? Qu'on discute un peu ! Dit-elle en tapotant gentiment la chaise à côté d'elle.

Hésitant, il se tourna vers moi, comme pour me demander l'autorisation, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Gaëlle.

-Si vous voulez, dit-il en s'exécutant.

En le voyant d'aussi près à mon niveau, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur manquait un battement sur deux et je sentis ma langue se nouer. Gaëlle, elle, semblait parfaitement à l'aise, comme à son habitude dans ce genre de situation.

-Donc ton nom, c'est Minseok, c'est ça ? C'est cool. Tu viens d'où ?

-De Corée. Corée du sud, évidemment, on me l'a trop souvent demandé, dit-il avec un petit rire.

Elle le lui rendit.

-Moi, c'est Gaëlle. J'imagine que vous vous connaissez déjà, dit-elle en me désignant.

-A vrai dire, pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de connaître son nom jusque-là, désolé, dit-il en me regardant d'un air embarrassé.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est Maeva.

-Enchanté, du coup.

A notre échange, Gaëlle me lança un discret regard noir d'un air de dire « A ce point, t'es sérieuse ?». Néanmoins, elle continua la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

-Et t'as quel âge ? T'es en quoi, ici ?

-J'ai vingt-trois ans. Je suis en master d'ingénierie. C'est ma dernière année ici.

-Ah ? Tu veux être ingénieur ? Dit-elle penchée vers lui, l'air intéressée.

-Possible. Mais je sais pas, ça me plaît pas trop.

-Ah… moi, c'est pareil. On est en première année de licence de socio, toutes les deux. Mais je pense que je vais changer aussi. J'ai que vingt-et-un ans, j'ai le temps. En tout cas, heureusement que Maeva est là sinon je serais à la traîne ! On a toutes les deux redoublé au moins une année avant d'arriver ici.

-Moi, c'était pour d'autres raisons, marmonnai-je, vexée, recevant en réponse un autre discret regard exaspéré.

-Il faut parfois plusieurs essais avant de trouver ce qui nous convient vraiment, répondit alors Minseok, ses yeux en amande mi-clos en un regard énigmatique.

Sa déclaration, étrangement un peu triste, laissa planer un silence pensif entre nous, puis il s'excusa pour aller chercher ses affaires, nous laissant de nouveau entre nous, Gaëlle et moi. Quand il fut hors de notre champ de vision, Gaëlle relâcha sa pose et soupira bruyamment.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort. Je sais que j'ai dit que je serai ton chaperon mais là, ça me frustre.

Tu pourrais au moins essayer de ne pas me casser quand je te tends des perches !

-Moi, je veux bien. Mais je sais pas quoi dire, moi ! Tentai-je de me défendre. La tchatche, c'est pas mon truc, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise…

-Ça, je l'ai bien vu. Néanmoins, essaie. Ça va pas te tuer. Autrement, on va pas s'en sortir !

Quand Minseok revint s'asseoir avec nous, cette fois-ci avec son sac, sa large casquette jaune et noire et son pull à capuche sans manches, lui donnant plus l'air d'un étudiant de notre âge, l'atmosphère était toujours à peine détendue. Comme je peinais toujours à trouver un sujet intéressant à aborder, comme si mon cerveau était gelé, Gaëlle reprit :

-Et donc c'est quoi, ta branche ?

-Ingénierie de la santé. En gros, c'est tout ce qui est pharmaceutique…

-C'est marrant, l'interrompit-elle, j'ai mon frère, Mika, qu'est aussi dans la santé.

-Mika ? Michaël Begum ?

-Tu le connais ?

-Ouais, il est dans ma promo.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si ! Je m'entends super bien avec lui ! C'est celui qu'a des piercings et qui se marre tout le temps ?

-C'est lui ! C'est mon frère ! Putain, c'est dingue, cette coïncidence ! »

Tandis que ma meilleure amie s'excitait de plus en plus et que je regardais Minseok se laisser prendre au jeu, je les observais tous les deux, faisant mine de pas me rendre compte qu'ils m'ignoraient maintenant tout à fait, enfermés qu'ils étaient dans la bulle qu'ils avait créée. Au-dehors, je vis la même voiture rouge que d'habitude qui klaxonnait bruyamment et je signalai à Gaëlle que c'était l'heure pour nous de partir. Nous sortîmes donc tous les trois ensemble, comme trois amis de toujours. Au volant du véhicule-squat, Michaël était une fois de plus présent et les salua tous deux alors que leur duo de potes se fit trio, à discuter et rire encore ensemble d'évènements auxquels je n'avais pas fait partie. Comme Gaëlle était de bonne humeur, elle décida de me raccompagner à la fac pour mes derniers cours, laissant les garçons entre eux avant de les rejoindre plus tard pour profiter de leur après-midi de libre. De mon côté, je me sentais le moral étrangement bas, ce qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsque nous croisâmes Seungri.

« Tiens, la Belle et la Bête, commenta-t-il à notre passage. Gaëlle, avec ton mini-short, t'as pas peur de chopper froid ? Si c'est ça, je connais un moyen de te chauffer rapidement…

-Ce serait un miracle… Et ça te changerait des vents glaciaux que les filles qui ont un cerveau te mettent d'habitude, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

A ces mots, les autres poussèrent des clameurs, entre le choc et l'admiration.

-C'est pas une belle façon de traiter sa copine, ça. Tu l'exclus du lot, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mais une fois de plus, comme il se rapprochait de moi, Gaëlle s'interposa, une colère froide faisant étinceler ses yeux clairs comme l'acier.

-Lee Seunghyun, y'a un truc que tu dois comprendre. Ma copine, tu la laisses tranquille, ok ? Vous la laissez tous tranquille. Si jamais vous lui cherchez des emmerdes et qu'elle porte pas plainte, c'est moi qui le ferai pour elle. Tu fais le fier, dit-elle en regardant de nouveau Seungri dans les yeux, mais tout le monde sait qu'au fond, t'es qu'un tas de merde qui trie ses potes sur le volet selon qu'ils soient plus cons que toi ou qu'ils feront bien sur ta page Instagram ou les deux. Et eux, tu sais qu'ils te jarteront parce qu'ils veulent squatter ta baraque et se taper les meufs que tu balances comme des os à tes chiens.

A cette affirmation, chacun demeura muet, comme si elle venait de blasphémer au milieu d'un prêche. Seungri, lui, lui rendit son regard froid, son sourire ayant disparu de ses lèvres. D'un mouvement sec du menton, il nous désigna au reste de ses potes et cracha quelque chose dans sa langue avant de repartir, suivi de sa meute qui, comme nous, n'avait rien compris.

-Méfie-toi de ta grande gueule. T'as pas tous les éléments, sale pute. » Murmura-t-il cependant à Gaëlle avant de nous dépasser pour de bon.

De son regard de reine, Gaëlle continua de le foudroyer, puis nous nous éloignâmes jusqu'à la porte de ma salle où elle me laissa comme on dépose son enfant à la garderie.

«Ça, c'est un truc dont tu dois te souvenir toute ta vie : parfois, si tu veux un truc, y compris qu'on te foute la paix, il faut le prendre de force. Ok ?

-Ok. »

Avec un sourire satisfait, elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux puis s'éloigna tandis que je suivis le flot d'étudiants qui entra dans la pièce et nous sépara rapidement. En même temps, je reçus un message. C'était Seungri :

« Oublie pas mon devoir, c'est toujours jeudi dernier délai. Et si tu dis un mot à Gaëlle, t'es morte.»

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Gaëlle faisait traîner Minseok avec nous, connaissant maintenant elle aussi ses horaires au café par cœur tandis que lui-même nous raccompagnait des cours un soir sur deux. L'avantage était que je le voyais maintenant plus souvent. L'ennui était que désormais, je n'avais plus autant son attention, ou celle de Chloé, qu'avant. Quand je voulais la voir, il n'était plus rare pour moi de les trouver fourrés ensemble, parfois avec Mika, tandis qu'elle riait à gorge déployée à ses blagues ou lui passait une bière en lui frôlant les mains. De mon côté, le travail me faisait manquer des heures de sommeil et la migraine me martelait les tempes en permanence, m'empêchant de me concentrer en classe. C'est donc après une de ces journées sans fin où chaque seconde semblait des heures que je me retrouvai sur son canapé, toutes deux dans des positions abstraites sur ses coussins défoncés, à regarder un film qui nous intéressait à moitié entre les mégots de pétards et les boîtes de pizza éventrées, alors que Michaël passait autour de nous, un énorme sac poubelle à la main.

« Bougez-vous les princesses, j'ai pas que ça à faire, allez hop ! Fit-il en ôtant nos pieds de la table basse.

-C'est toi qui bouge tes grosses fesses, geignit Gaëlle. On voit plus la télé !

-Si c'est mon tour de ranger après une soirée, crois-moi que je vais pas me gêner, dit-il en lui adressant son sourire idiot.

Ce disant, tout en continuant de nettoyer, il se pencha en avant en continuant d'agiter son popotin svelte sous le nez de sa sœur, me faisant rougir sur le coup tandis qu'elle lui donna un léger coup de converse.

-Fais pas de traces, il est tout neuf ! Protesta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

-Allez, fais de l'air ! Va jouer au foot avec Minseok, je sais pas !

-Bonne idée, je vais voir s'il est dispo. Ici, les femmes ont trop pris le pouvoir. Au moins, je sais que mon chéri, il me maltraite pas.

-C'est ça, fonce, Cendrillon. Et ramène-nous des chips ! » Rajouta Gaëlle d'un ton exagérément macho tandis que son frère prenait congé de nous.

Lorsque nous fûmes de nouveau seules, laissant seulement le son de la télé remplir le silence entre nous, incapable de me concentrer plus longtemps sur le film, je me raclai la gorge :

-Je me posais la question. Toi et Minseok, c'est… ?

Peu impressionnée, ma meilleure amie haussa seulement légèrement les sourcils en me regardant droit dans les yeux, comme si je venais de lui poser une question absurde.

-Moi et Minnie ? On est juste amis. T'inquiètes, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-J'ai jamais dit que je m'inquiétais, protestai-je en marmonnant.

Toujours avec un rictus, Gaëlle tira paresseusement sur sa cigarette, l'air maintenant en pleine réflexion.

-Je veux dire, je comprends maintenant pourquoi t'as flashé sur lui. Il est pas bavard mais, avec sa tête de nounours, c'est vrai qu'il y a matière. Après pour moi, nounours, c'est pas sexy. Perso, je préfère les vrais mecs, les machos, les bad boys. Avec lui, je me dis que je m'ennuierais assez rapidement.

-Je vois. » Dis-je, sentant un poids s'envoler malgré moi, même si une partie de moi hésitait entre ricaner et me vexer du portrait peu flatteur que Gaëlle venait de faire de mon béguin.

Le soir même, tandis que je fignolais les derniers détails de notre devoir de psycho, j'en profitai pour mettre à jour mes messageries et constatai que j'avais trois notifications, une sur Facebook de Tasnim et Steffi:

 _« Salut, Maeva. Désolée, finalement je pourrai pas te rendre le bouquin que t'as pris à la BU. Je crois que je l'ai perdu… Je vais chercher encore mais sinon, tu me diras combien ça t'a coûté, je te rembourserai !»_

 _« Hello Mève ! Ça va ? Je suis désolée, j'ai été malade toute la nuit donc je pourrai pas faire la présentation avec vous demain matin. Ça te dérange pas de faire ma partie à ma place ? Je te l'envoie en pièce jointe, elle fait sept pages. Bisous !»_

Une sur ma boîte mail :

 _« Bonjour, ce message pour vous confirmer que, ayant déjà bénéficié exceptionnellement de plusieurs droits d'absence suite à votre situation familiale, si vous êtes absente durant une des Journées Orientation Stage Emploi de votre université ce jeudi douze janvier, vous perdrez effectivement les droits de votre bourse. Nous vous souhaitons bon courage et bonne continuation. »_

Et encore un autre texto de Seungri :

« J'attends toujours mon devoir. Oublie pas qui est le patron ici, entre moi et ta frigide de pote. A demain.»

Je jurai dans mon lit. Malgré l'aspirine, j'avais envie de me cogner la tête contre un mur tant la migraine persistait. Pourquoi, quand je décidais de jouer le jeu, tout me tombait sur la gueule comme une avalanche ? Après avoir pris un temps, je décidai de répondre en priorité au message le plus récent, Steffi, quand je vis que Gaëlle venait de publier autre chose sur son mur. Je cliquai dessus par curiosité et le regrettai aussitôt :

C'était une ribambelle de photos d'elle et Minseok, main dans la main, posant malicieusement ensemble yeux dans les yeux, avec des grimaces, accrochés l'un à l'autre avec le commentaire :

« L'Amoureux… c'était écrit dans les astres ! Bisous tout le monde, je vous aime !»

Ignorant les commentaires de félicitation au bas de la publication, mes yeux dérivèrent aussitôt vers le haut et lurent douloureusement chaque mot imprimé bleu sur blanc :

« Gaëlle Begum est maintenant « _en couple_ » avec XiuBarista90.»

Incapable de me concentrer plus longtemps, j'abandonnai tous mes devoirs et partis préparer mon sac pour le lendemain soir. Jamais je n'avais consacré autant de temps à le faire, et pourtant jamais je n'avais fait aussi peu attention à ce que je fourrais dedans, comme si je me regardais faire hors de mon corps. Au-dehors, la lune de trois quarts brillait à travers ma fenêtre. Son éclat de mauvais augure persista au travers des volets quand je les fermai.

Je remarquai à peine la petite sonnerie de mon ordinateur quand je reçus un autre message de Steffi :

 _« Re ! Tout va bien, finalement ça va mieux. Désolée de t'avoir causé du souci pour rien ! Je sais que t'es la plus patiente avec moi de notre groupe donc c'est pour ça que je me suis confiée à toi. J'ai vu que t'avais l'air stressée d'ailleurs, ces temps-ci. Si ça va pas, tu peux m'en parler. A moi ou Tasnim ou Gaëlle. Bref, hâte de vous voir toutes demain, bisous ! »_

Tuer. Ecraser. Déchiqueter. La lune me perce mon dos noir comme un fer chauffé à blanc. Mon estomac hurle. Ma gorge brûle. Entre mes griffes, les troncs craquent. Les pierres éclatent. Le vent glacé souffle sur mes canines à nu alors que je fais claquer mes mâchoires. Ce soir, la proie que j'ai choisie est alerte et rapide. J'ai fait exprès de la choisir jeune. Je veux jouer. Je la vois de loin. Son pelage roux et pâle ondule à la lumière des étoiles. Elle fixe la souris qu'elle a longtemps suivie. Elle aussi aime jouer. La souris est coincée dans son trou. Elle se laisse attraper, sans un couinement. La renarde la laisse partir. La souris, pleine d'espoir, tente de s'échapper. La renarde la capture à nouveau. La patte sur sa queue, elle la regarde essayer de s'enfuir. Puis elle la coince entre ses griffes et la fait sauter en l'air. La souris tournoie dans les airs, s'agitant pour s'accrocher à quelque chose. Elle finit sa pirouette dans la gueule de son ennemie qui, alors qu'elle tente une dernière fois de s'en extirper, referme ses crocs sur ses petits os que j'entends craqueler bruyamment. Son nid est plein de petits encore aveugles et roses. Ils piaulent en frissonnant. A présent, c'est moi qui poursuit la prédatrice. La gueule encore serrée sur son butin, elle bondit entre les branches. Ses pattes noires laissent des petits ronds dans la neige. Je les pulvérise des miennes. Tu crois que je ne t'aie pas vue faire ? Tu crois que tu peux te permettre de clamer une proie sur mon territoire ? Elle zigzague pour me semer. Je ne mets pas longtemps à la rattraper et la saisit par sa queue rousse. Elle résiste et finit sur le dos, exposant son ventre laiteux à ma vue. Elle tente un dernier glapissement. J'écorche ses côtes à vif. Ses entrailles éclatent comme un ballon. Dans ses orbites, ses yeux jaunes se renversent. Elle respire encore. Elle lâche enfin sa victime mâchouillée. Celle-ci roule le long de sa langue pendante. De cette forêt, il n'y a qu'une seule maîtresse, renarde, et c'est moi. Je décide de la manger vivante.


	4. 3ème Lune

LA FORCE

 **Ses Mot-Clés:** Energie, Maîtrise, Domination, Détermination, Courage.

 **Sa symbolique positive:** La Force exprime la volonté et le courage, le symbole d'une détermination sans faille, d'une force tranquille, tant sur le plan physique que moral. En amour, elle signifie la consolidation des sentiments et révèle des sentiments puissants.

 **Sa symbolique négative:** Aussi puissante soit-elle, la Force mal orientée dans un jeu peut signifier une forme d'agressivité et d'intolérance. Dans certain cas, elle ne maîtrise pas tout et révèle son contraire : l'impuissance...

Je me suis sentie désolée pour le renard que j'avais tué cette nuit. Sa douce fourrure m'avait fait penser à Midna et, en me réveillant, j'avais d'abord cru que j'avais fini par l'avoir, elle aussi. De remords, je l'ai enfoui sous les buissons et les feuilles mortes avant de prier pour son âme. Puis je suis partie, plus frigorifiée que jamais.

Heureusement, mon maître de stage ne dit rien vis-à-vis de mon absence et ne fut pas étonné de me voir revenir le lendemain, enrhumée jusqu'aux bout des ongles. Alors que notre semaine d'orientation n'était pas encore achevée, quand je retrouvai les filles au café après notre troisième journée, Steffi me salua mais Tasnim ne semblait pas encore arrivée. C'est également sans surprise que j'aperçus Gaëlle assise sur les genoux de Minseok, ses bras en collier autour de ses épaules. Lorsque ma meilleure amie me vit, elle me salua d'un grand geste enthousiaste du bras.

« Maeva-ssi ! Anyeong !

-Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ? Demandai-je en levant un sourcil une fois assise à leurs côtés.

-Ça veut dire « bonjour » en coréen !

-C'est moi qui lui ai appris, m'expliqua Minseok fièrement.

Pour la première fois, je sentis un pincement au cœur face à son sourire naïf.

-Je vois… J'ai appris la nouvelle récemment, félicitations, dis-je en les désignant tous deux, un sourire forcé vissé sur mes lèvres.

En guise de remerciement, tous deux gloussèrent joyeusement tandis que Gaëlle planta un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

-J'ai oublié ma bouteille dans mon casier, dit-elle d'un ton boudeur en soudant son regard au sien. Tu peux aller me la chercher, Minnie ?

-Ok, j'y vais, dit-il en se levant, faisant glisser sa compagne de ses cuisses à son siège.

-Merci.

Tandis qu'il se redressa et que je fixai leur poignée de mains poisseuse se détacher avec une lenteur atroce, il finit par s'éloigner et disparaître insouciamment dans la foule.

-C'est vrai que vous formez un super couple tous les deux ! S'enthousiasma Steffi en souriant à Gaëlle.

-Merci. Tu m'en veux pas, j'espère ? Dit-elle alors à mi-voix.

Plongée dans mes pensées un peu alourdies par la fièvre, je réalisai avec un temps de retard que c'était maintenant à moi qu'elle s'adressait.

-De quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Steffi a raison, vous faites un beau couple.

Gaëlle sourit de toutes ses dents.

-C'est ce que tout le monde nous dit ! Moi aussi, je suis contente d'avoir changé d'avis sur lui. Il est, je sais pas comment dire… il est parfait.

-J'imagine...

-Il est sympa, mais il fait pas tapis non plus, commença-t-elle à énumérer, ravie. Et il est plein de culture, il est drôle, attentif… Merde ! Ça me fait penser qu'on a un truc pour toi ! C'est dans mon sac qu'est dans mon casier… Attends, je vais le rejoindre. Ce sera plus rapide, dit-elle en se redressant et en nous faisant un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle prit congé de nous.

Lorsque Steffi et moi nous retrouvâmes seules, le silence retomba. De son côté, l'allemande complétait des exercices, semblant à peine faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Moi-même je n'étais plus d'humeur à commencer une conversation. Comme une chambre d'ado, ma tête était tapissée des photos du couple auquel je ne pouvais plus échapper depuis cette nuit de pleine lune. Pourquoi étais-je même surprise que les choses aient viré ainsi entre lui et Gaëlle? Ces yeux bleus comme un ciel dégagé, cette peau claire comme du cristal, ces cheveux blond soleil, ces lèvres en bouton de rose constamment ouverts sur un sourire laissant voir des dents de perle… mais aussi une parole nette et tranchante, un rire fort, sa façon d'enfiler les shots de tequila et de cracher comme un mec, ses blousons de cuir et ses tops moulants… une princesse en rangers, voilà ce que c'était, Gaëlle. Qui ne la connaissait pas ? Qui ne l'avait pas en favori dans son répertoire ? Quel mec n'avait pas essayé de se la faire et fini par devenir meilleur pote avec elle par capitulation? Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas pu résister longtemps. Quand Gaëlle ne veut pas, elle ne veut pas. Mais quand elle veut quelque chose, c'est encore plus clair.

-Ça va ? Entendis-je soudain une voix demander.

Etonnée, j'émergeai une fois de plus de ma bulle d'isolement et vis les grands yeux verts de Steffi qui étaient maintenant scellés sur moi.

-Ça va. Juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

-T'es sûre ? T'as l'air d'avoir les boules de quelque chose.

-Non, ça va je te dis. C'est lundi, on a tous un peu les boules, forcément.

-C'est vrai ce que m'a dit Tasnim ? Que t'avais tes vues sur ce mec mais qu'elle te l'a piqué ?

-D'où elle tient des infos pareilles ?

-Elle vous a vus au café, tous les trois. Et apparemment, Gaëlle le confirme.

Agacée, je poussai un grognement de frustration, sentant la migraine revenir.

-Tu devrais en parler avec Gaëlle, histoire que ça vire pas comme entre elle et Tasnim…

-Ça va aller ! De toute façon, j'avais rien tenté avec lui. Et puis, il y a des problèmes pires que ça dans la vie.

-Oui, c'est sûr, vu comme ça… Mais quand même, moi je pense qu'elle est allée trop loin, cette fois. Cette petite princesse…

-Et moi, je pense surtout que toi et Tasnim vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde pas ! Lâchai-je enfin, à bout de ma patience.

A la tête que fit Steffi, je me rendis compte trop tard que j'avais crié sur elle. Silencieuse, elle plongea de nouveau le nez de nouveau dans ses cahiers.

-Moi, je voulais juste t'aider…, dit-elle enfin d'une petite voix.

-Je sais. Pardon, j'aurais pas du crier. J'ai juste pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça.

Elle acquiesça timidement, signe que l'incident était oublié.

-Au cas où, essaie quand même d'en parler à Tasnim. Elle saura peut-être te donner des meilleurs conseils que moi.

-Tu parles, répondis-je avec un rictus. Si j'en parle à Tasnim, le seul truc qu'elle me donnera, c'est une liste des meilleurs tueurs à gage de la région.

Nous nous échangeâmes un sourire de réconciliation, quand Gaëlle et Minseok revinrent s'asseoir à côté de moi avec un petit sachet en main.

-On s'est acheté ça, ce matin, dit Gaëlle en me collant la sienne sous mon nez avec celle de Minseok. Des bagues de couple !

Doigts écartés, leurs deux mains arboraient effectivement le même anneau blanc serti d'un cœur gravé en leur milieu avec un G pour lui, un M pour elle.

-Et attends, bouge pas, on t'a aussi pris un truc, dit-elle en trifouillant le sachet. Ferme les yeux.

A contrecœur, je m'exécutai et attendis patiemment avant de sentir soudainement une brûlure intense me ronger les lobes d'oreille.

-Enlève-les ! Enlève-les ! Enlève-les ! Glapis-je malgré moi quand j'en compris la raison.

Précipitamment, Gaëlle se dépêcha de retirer les boucles d'oreille qu'elle venait de me mettre tandis que me massai à présent les oreilles et en profitai pour en cacher les plaies, là où la peau avait été rongée.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-Désolée, répondis-je piteusement. Je suis allergique à l'argent depuis toute petite.

-Tu m'en as jamais parlé, répondit Gaëlle en haussant un sourcil.

-J'en ai jamais eu l'occasion jusque-là… maintenant c'est fait, dis-je avec un rire nerveux.

Malgré ma tentative de détendre l'atmosphère, tout le monde me regardait encore d'un air inquiet, sûrement à cause de mes lobes d'oreille qui venaient de tripler de volume. Minseok en particulier me dévisageait, les sourcils froncés, d'un air dont il m'était impossible de démêler le sentiment.

-C'est une allergie sévère, en tout cas…, répondit-il pensivement.

Gaëlle, elle, haussa seulement les épaules.

-On ira les échanger au magasin, j'ai gardé le ticket, répondit-elle tandis qu'elle les rangea dans leur emballage.

-Gardé le ticket pour quoi ? Demanda une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et saluai Tasnim qui n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde pour s'installer à son tour à notre table, son portable en main.

-Vous avez vu la vidéo qui circule ce matin ? Ça a du te plaire, toi qu'aimes bien les légendes urbaines, dit-elle en se tournant vers Steffi qui hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Quelle vidéo ? Demandâmes Gaëlle et moi en chœur.

-Vous l'avez pas vue ?

-C'est partout aux infos et sur Youtube ! Ça s'est passé hier soir. Attendez, je mets en grand écran.

De son doigt impeccablement manucuré, elle lança une page au hasard et appuya sur le bouton Lecture tandis que nous nous serrâmes tous les uns contre les autres, penchés sur le petit écran. La vidéo était très courte, moins d'une minute. L'action semblait se passer dans un espace avec beaucoup d'arbres, un parc ou une forêt. L'image en elle-même, verte et noire, était mauvaise à cause du peu de luminosité et du cadre tremblant, et le son était saturé par les bruits du vent. Néanmoins, entre deux buissons, on pouvait voir la courbe haute et noire de ce qui semblait être une montagne, montant et descendant comme le flux d'une marée, alors que le bruit d'une respiration rauque, accompagné de grognements, montait des haut-parleurs. Lorsque le vent se calma et que l'objectif se fixa, à la lumière lointaine d'un lampadaire, nous aperçûmes, attachée au bout de cette montagne, le triangle d'une tête aux oreilles pointues, comme une tête de chien, dont le long museau était plongé dans une masse informe à terre, elle aussi à tête d'animal. Celle-ci se releva brusquement en arrière, semblant tirer quelque chose de son ventre entre ses dents, long et veineux, qui se détacha ensuite en claquant comme un fouet en éclaboussant la caméra de gouttelettes noires. Puis, figé, la chose lâcha ce qu'elle mâchait et se tourna ses yeux blancs vers l'appareil. Aussitôt, celui-ci tomba et, filmant maintenant l'herbe en gros plan, s'accompagna de bruits de course irréguliers de plus en plus faibles. Nous avions atteint la fin de la séquence. Le reste de la page était rempli du même genre de contenu, avec toujours en vignette le moment où la tête tend le boyau comme un arc à la lumière blafarde de la lune.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Steffi dont les yeux étaient maintenant, comme Tasnim l'avait prédit, agrandis par la fascination.

-On n'en sait rien, justement. Apparemment, ça a été filmé cette nuit dans le parc à côté de la fac.

-Dans le parc ? Répétai-je.

Tasnim hocha la tête.

-Celui qu'est en face du restau U, à côté des arrêts de bus.

-Moi, je dis que c'est un canular, déclara Gaëlle avec un sourire en coin. Genre le mec déjà, il réussit à approcher le monstre sans se faire repérer et ensuite, il appelle pas les flics ?

-Justement, c'est ce qu'il a fait ! Rétorqua aussitôt Tasnim en ouvrant une autre page, celle d'un journal local. Et regarde : ils ont trouvé des traces dans l'herbe et un vrai renard à moitié bouffé ! Tu serais prêt à aller aussi loin pour un canular, toi ?

-Je comprends pas… Ça a pas de sens !

Quand toutes les têtes se tournèrent de nouveau vers moi, je compris trop tard que je venais de penser tout haut.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas de sens ? Demanda Minseok qui était demeuré jusque là silencieux, bras croisés.

-Ben… ça, quoi, dis-je en désignant le téléphone. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être si c'est pas un montage ? Un ours, vous croyez ?

-Ou des fous dangereux qu'on fait une blague sinistre, dit Steffi en grimaçant. J'ai beau aimer les films d'horreur, je me dis que quoi que ce soit, s'ils sont allés aussi loin, c'est pas bon signe.

-Elle a raison. Les filles, déclara le seul garçon de notre groupe d'un ton très sérieux, à partir de maintenant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter que vous traîniez tard le soir autour du parc.

-Regarde-le qui fait son chevalier vaillant tout à coup, prêt à défendre toutes ces demoiselles en détresse, le moqua gentiment Gaëlle en lui pinçant la joue.

A cette pique, le visage de celui-ci s'adoucit de nouveau, bien que je vis traîner dans son œil un petit éclair de vexation.

-Au fait, toi ton arrêt est juste à côté du parc, non ? Dit Steffi en me pointant du doigt. Comment tu vas faire, le soir ?

-Moi ? Ça va aller, dis-je en me raclant la gorge, étrangement sèche. Je vais prendre mes précautions, t'inquiètes pas.

-J'ai aussi une interview du mec qu'a filmé, si vous voulez… reprit timidement Tasnim comme on l'ignorait de nouveau.

-Ah non ! On retourne tous au boulot dans une demi-heure, râla Gaëlle. On va pas passer l'après-midi sur un faux ours qui bouffe des renards !

-Laissez, je vais lui acheter un truc, dis-je en me levant. Quand elle est grognon comme ça, c'est qu'elle a faim.

-Merci. Toi, t'es une perle, dit-elle en me câlinant le bras au passage.

Je souris et me dirigeai au comptoir. Une fois dans la queue, je sentis une autre présence derrière moi et fus surprise de voir soudain Minseok à mes côtés.

-Tu veux quelque chose, toi aussi ? Demandai-je.

-Non. C'est juste par rapport à ce truc. Sois prudente.

-Je sais. T'inquiètes pas, j'éviterai de partir trop tard le soir.

-Non, je veux dire sois prudente. Vraiment.

Comme il appuyait maintenant sur chaque mot avec précaution, je me tournai vers lui tandis qu'il continua de parler à mi-voix, comme s'il voulait éviter d'être entendu.

-Ce qu'on vient de voir, il vaut mieux pas traiter ça à la légère, et encore moins comme une blague. Donc, c'est pour ça, je te le dis : fais attention, désormais.

Troublée, je m'immobilisai et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci soutint mon regard.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Il haussa innocemment les sourcils, comme si je venais de lui poser la question la plus bête du monde.

-Je me fais du souci pour tout le monde, c'est tout. »

A peine eus-je le temps de chercher quelque chose à répondre que je sentis qu'on me tapota dans le dos pour me faire avancer, ce que je fis tandis qu'il partit rejoindre les autres, non sans glisser des pièces dans ma paume auparavant.

-Pour Gaëlle. C'est ma copine, maintenant. Faut bien que j'en prenne soin. » Dit-il d'un air, une fois de plus, moitié-souriant moitié-sérieux.

Lorsque je revins à ma chambre ce soir-là, j'étais encore perturbée par notre conversation de groupe. Mon téléphone indiquait trois appels manqués de ma mère, un de mon père, et un message de Tasnim :

« Salut ! Je vous ai envoyé à tous le lien de l'interview si ça vous intéresse toujours. Parce que merde à Gaëlle et ses sautes d'humeur. Faites de beaux cauchemars ! » Conclut-elle avec un émoticône qui tirait la langue.

Lorsque, inquiète, je cliquai sur le lien qu'elle nous avait envoyé sur Facebook, à peine eus-je le temps de commencer la vidéo que je sursautai lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner. Je grognai en maudissant mes parents jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro masqué. Avec hésitation, je décrochai.

« Allô ?

Je fus d'abord saluée par du silence. Puis une voix extrêmement grave, si basse qu'elle devait être trafiquée, répondit :

-C'est fou ce que tu peux être photogénique.

Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge.

-Qui c'est ? Demandai-je sèchement. Excusez-moi, il doit y avoir erreur.

-Oh non, il n'y a aucune erreur possible. Je sais qui tu es et je sais ce que tu as fait, Maeva. Donc je serais toi, je ferais attention désormais.

Il me sembla reconnaître ces paroles.

-Minseok ? C'est toi ? Ecoute, je sais pas ce que tu fous mais tu ferais mieux d'arrêter. Si c'est une blague, t'as vraiment un sens de l'humour tordu !

L'autre voix éclata doucement de rire.

-J'ai beaucoup d'humour, au contraire. Comme le fait que je te laisse encore faire croire aux autres à ton image de timide effarouchée au cœur pur… alors qu'on sait tous les deux la longueur des pistes de sang que vous traînez derrière vous, toi et ta mère.

A la mention de Maman, je sentis mon corps se glacer de la tête aux pieds et je changeai automatiquement de ton :

-Laisse ma mère tranquille, connard. Tu l'auras jamais.

-Surveille ta langue, jeune fille, m'ordonna froidement Furrow. Elle m'échappe peut-être encore mais de toi, j'ai des preuves maintenant flagrantes qui peuvent foutre en l'air tout ton beau monde.

A court d'argument, docile, je baissai d'un ton.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

L'autre en sembla satisfait quand il reprit la parole :

-Sage. Ce matin était un avertissement. Mais on n'est pas obligés de passer par là. Dans tous les cas, c'est fini pour toi. Mais je peux te laisser partir intacte. Ce que je veux, c'est te laisser le temps de dire au-revoir à tout le monde, y compris tes parents. Ensuite, je te ferai disparaître sans trace ni murmure. Comme si tu n'avais jamais existé.

-Combien de temps vous me laissez? Demandai-je, sentant mon cœur marteler mes côtes.

-Assez pour faire le tour de ton répertoire, pas assez pour que t'aies le temps de fuir. Tu ne verras pas la prochaine pleine lune. Adieu.

-Attendez, attendez, ne raccrochez pas ! Suppliai-je. Pitié, venez pas me tuer! Ce qui s'est passé dans le parc, ça pouvait pas être moi ! Pitié ! C'est pas juste, vous me laissez pas le temps de me défendre !

-C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à défendre. Comme si une vidéo pouvait me changer d'avis. Je ne suis pas comme tes stupides amis. Les monstres comme toi, ta mère et… il n'y a pas de place sur cette Terre pour les monstres, reprit Furrow d'une voix morne.

-Justement, v…vous disiez que j'avais un beau monde, repris-je, les lèvres tremblantes. Ça veut dire que jusqu'ici, j'ai su garder les apparences intactes, non ? Et plus que les apparences ! J'ai tué personne! Je vous jure ! J'ai besoin que de quatre mois pour finir mon année. Laissez-moi me rattraper. Quatre mois, c'est tout. Je vous en supplie, j'ai que dix-neuf ans, j'ai encore rien vu du monde ! M'exclamai-je en m'effondrant.

Je me souvenais m'être tenue debout à côté de Maman quand j'étais petite, comme elle était raide, la moitié du visage soudée au téléphone, l'autre figée, alors qu'elle collait un doigt sur mes lèvres pour que papa ne nous entende pas. A présent que c'était moi qui me retrouvais dans cette situation, j'avais l'impression d'avoir de nouveau huit ans.

-Donnez-moi juste une chance ! S'il vous plaît ! Je veux pas mourir ! Beuglai-je à présent, le visage trempé de larmes.

Au bout du fil, mon interlocuteur s'était mu dans un silence patient tandis qu'épuisée, je me mis à attendre sa réponse. Celle-ci vint, plus basse que les autres.

-Personne ne veut mourir, petite, même quand c'est la seule solution. Très bien, je vais te donner un temps d'essai. Tu as quatre lunes pour me montrer que j'ai tort.

-D'accord… Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Dis-je en séchant mes larmes.

-Ne me remercie pas. Je sais que tu ne tiendras pas. Dorénavant, je surveillerai le moindre de tes mouvements et il n'y aura personne pour te sauver. Une dernière chose : tu peux oublier l'idée de partir en silence. Si avant quatre lunes, je viens te chercher, je serai aussi brutal qu'il faudra pour t'arrêter.

-Vous n'aurez pas à le faire. Je serai sage, je vous le promets !

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Tu me remercieras quand ton heure viendra.»

Sur ces dernières paroles, on me raccrocha au nez tandis que je laissai tomber mon portable sur mon oreiller et que je m'écroulai sur mon lit. Lorsque je me calmai, je revins à la vidéo de Tasnim que je n'écoutai que d'une oreille, jusqu'à la dernière partie de la vidéo. Une journaliste, jeune femme à la peau dorée et aux yeux verts en bras de chemise dont le petit chignon soyeux dépassait à peine pour en protéger ses boucles noires du mauvais temps, se tenait de trois quarts à la caméra en tachant de ne pas frissonner.

« De quelle taille était sa tête ? »

L'homme qu'elle interviewait était un homme dans la cinquantaine à peu près, petit, la figure carrée comme un bouledogue encadrée de longs cheveux rêches, un nez énorme et tordu, mal rasé, une barbe drue noire piquetée de poils blancs, le visage blafard couvert de rides comme des fils d'araignées et le regard fatigué dans ses yeux azur, la seule partie agréable de son visage. Pour un peu, avec un brin de toilette et sans la profonde cicatrice qui lui creusait la pommette, il paraissait totalement inoffensif. Il portait un chapeau brun râpé, des bottes de pluie et un long manteau sale de clochard. De ses mains grises, l'air encore abasourdi, il estima une mesure imaginaire.

« Je dirais la taille de votre torse, dit-il en fixant le buste plantureux de la journaliste qui le couvrit aussitôt de son bras d'un air décontracté. Au début j'ai cru que c'était un ours, jusqu'à ce que je vois ses pattes. Elles étaient longues et articulées comme des mains d'homme.

« Des mains d'homme ? »

« Oui. Avec des griffes au bout. »

« Pourquoi la chose ne vous a pas poursuivi ? »

L'homme secoua la tête.

« Honnêtement, chais pas, dit-il de sa voix grave et chaude. On aurait dit qu'elle m'avait attendue. Y'avait une caméra juste devant elle. Elle a pas bougé jusqu'à ce que je la ramasse et que je me mette à courir. J'ai laissé mon instinct faire ! C'est après seulement, quand j'étais bien loin, que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais en train de courir comme un con tout seul depuis des heures.»

En entendant ces mots, je me mis à réfléchir. Je savais que ça n'avait aucun sens qu'on retrouve des preuves de moi là-bas. Ma louve ne pouvait certainement pas être descendue dans la vallée puis revenue en une nuit au gîte sans attirer d'autres curieux jusqu'à moi. Ce devait être un autre, comme moi. Celui-ci avait attendu le premier badaud pour se faire filmer et cherchait maintenant à me piéger. Ce qui voulait dire soit que Furrow s'était trouvé un coéquipier, soit que je devais maintenant faire face à deux menaces au lieu d'une. Dans l'un ou l'autre cas, mon ennemi était beaucoup plus proche que je ne le pensais et était prêt à tous les moyens, même à tricher, pour me faire tomber.

Epuisée par ma courte nuit, mes recherches à la BU étaient lentes et pénibles. Pour autant, je n'en démordais pas : « Tue-loup » « plante tue-loup » « Belladone Aconit effets ingérer» « drogue belladone » « aconit médica… »

« Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu recherches ? »

Interrompue par la soudaine voix derrière moi, je manquai de sauter de ma chaise et fermai vite tous mes onglets. Quand je me retournai, je m'aperçus que c'était Minseok, seul. Une partie de moi s'en ravit aussitôt jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus. Je ne savais toujours pas sur quel pied danser avec lui et décidai de la jouer prudent.

« Un truc pour ma mineure, répondis-je vaguement. T'es pas avec ta chérie ?

-Elle arrive. On s'est donnés rendez-vous ici, après on va manger ensemble. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Je peux pas, je bosse, comme toujours, répondis-je en me tournant de nouveau vers mon ordi en faisant mine de taper autre chose dans ma barre de recherche.

Comme il demeura silencieux, je crus qu'il allait saisir le message et partir quand j'entendis une chaise grincer à côté de moi et qu'il s'installa, ses yeux grands yeux ronds fixés sur les miens qui le fuyaient, bloqués sur l'écran.

-Je te vois plus au café, ces derniers temps. J'ai l'impression que tu me fais la gueule. J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

-J'ai besoin de me concentrer sur mon boulot, si ça te dérange pas, répondis-je d'un ton désolé malgré moi.

-Tu bosses trop, dit-il avec une grimace boudeuse. Même moi qui te connais depuis peu, je sais ça.

Ce disant, visiblement vexé que je ne fasse pas assez attention à lui, comme un petit garçon qui veut attirer l'attention d'un grand, il leva soudain une main vers ma tempe et saisit mes lunettes au milieu d'une phrase que j'étais en train de lire.

-Arrête, j'en ai besoin ! Vous êtes chiants, les gens ! Je déteste ça, quand on me prend mes…

Au milieu de mes protestations, je sentis de nouveau les familières branches de métal autour de mes tempes, excepté qu'elles semblaient différentes. Lorsque je les retirai, je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait d'une autre paire, neuve, rose et brillante.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je porte des lentilles. Mais c'est pour m'excuser pour les boucles en argent. J'ai vu que ton autre monture était vieille et rayée donc j'ai demandé à Gaëlle…

-Je sais pas quoi dire, avouai-je, embarrassée. Merci !

-Remets-les pour voir.

Docilement, je m'exécutai et le regardai, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors ?

-Elles te vont super bien. Mais c'est surtout le sourire qui me manquait. Maintenant, t'as la tête de la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés. Et celle-là, je la préfère.

-Ah. Euh… merci, répétai-je en baissant la tête, sentant le sang me monter aux joues comme une fusée.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est amis maintenant ?

-Euh…Oui, bien sûr,… amis, répétai-je comme si ce mot venait d'une autre langue.

Enchanté, il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents et me tendit sa paume.

-Topez-la ! Dit-il tandis que j'y fis claquer la mienne.

-On dit « Tope-la », babo, répliqua Gaëlle que je n'avais pas vu arriver. Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle était pas fâchée contre toi. En tout cas, t'as raison, ça lui va bien, dit-elle en désignant mes lunettes.

-Merci.

-Bon, on y va ? » Dit-elle en se saisissant du coude de son preux chevalier.

Nous nous saluâmes en nous disant « à la prochaine » tandis que je retournai à mes recherches. Malgré mes doutes persistants sur Minseok, je sentais quand même un poids m'avoir été retiré de la poitrine et mon humeur remontée. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que j'accueillis deux paumes chaudes qui recouvrirent mes verres neufs.

« N'insistez pas les gars, j'ai vraiment du boulot ! Dis-je en riant.

-J'espère bien, sachant que le dernier m'a valu un trois à mon devoir, entendis-je alors une autre voix que je fus agacée de reconnaître.

Lorsqu'il prit la place de Minseok à côté de moi, je fus surprise de voir que Seungri était seul. Néanmoins, je l'étais moins de réaliser qu'il avait sans doute attendu que Gaëlle et lui soient sortis pour m'aborder. Du coin de mon œil, j'apercevais son éternel rictus arrogant.

-T'as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ou pas ? J'ai eu un trois à cause de toi. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que t'as rien branlé, murmura-t-il à mon oreille en articulant chaque syllabe. Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? Tu te sens plus depuis la fois que tu t'es planquée derrière Gaëlle?

-Ça a rien à voir, répondis-je en l'ignorant, irritée par le souvenir. C'est juste que j'ai pas eu le temps cette semaine. Si tu bossais de temps en temps, tu saurais ce que c'est.

Surpris, il eut un petit ricanement.

-Elle fait sa rebelle, c'est mignon, dit-il en me pinçant la joue. C'est quoi ça, des nouvelles lunettes ?

-Seungri, lâche-moi, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! M'écriai-je en écartant brusquement la tête et en frappant sa main quand je la sentis sur le point de les toucher.

Je le regrettai aussitôt lorsqu'un silence lourd se mit à régner entre nous. Alors que je fermai toutes mes pages et pris mon sac pour partir, je sentis une main de fer agripper ma nuque comme celle d'un chiot.

-Reste là.

Malgré moi, je me rassis et me retrouvai directement en face de lui. Dans son visage de jeune premier, son sourire faux s'était effacé et ses yeux étaient plus froids que jamais.

-Je vais poster toutes tes vidéos ce soir.

Au regard insistant qu'il me lança, je sentis la panique grandir à nouveau en moi. « Toutes » mes vidéos ?

-…A moins que tu me rattrapes cette merde, pour demain, dit-il en sortant son devoir plié qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche de veste. J'ai du supplier la prof pour qu'elle me laisse une seconde chance. J'espère ne plus jamais avoir à le refaire, ok ?

-…Ok.

Comme un torchon, il laissa tomber sa copie couverte de zébrures rouges sur mon clavier. Mais alors qu'il allait partir, je tentai une dernière question :

-Quand tu disais « mes » vidéos… Est-ce que tu les as regardées jusqu'au bout ?

Je ne savais pas ce que j'espérais lire sur son visage. Le dégoût, la peur, la stupéfaction… peut-être qu'une partie de moi espérait qu'il ait découvert mon secret, qu'il réalise à quel point j'étais en réalité dangereuse pour lui. A la place, tout ce que je reçus fut son perpétuel sourire acide.

-Tu cherches le compliment ? Je les ai toutes regardées, ouais. J'admets qu'en te regardant j'aurais jamais douté de la bête que t'es. Félicitations d'avoir embrouillé tout le monde jusque-là. »

Son ton arrogant, parfaitement maîtrisé, rendait impossible l'idée d'y lire un degré inhabituel de sarcasme. C'est donc avec un nouveau doute et un suspect de plus que je quittai ce soir-là l'université.

Midna dut me sentir nerveuse ce soir car, quand je me changeai sur le canapé, elle vint se frotter contre moi et miaula jusqu'à ce que je la fasse ronronner en retour. A moins que ce ne soit du au fait qu'elle ait peur de l'orage. Au-dehors, en cette soirée plus chaude que d'habitude, la neige changée en pluie battait furieusement contre les fenêtres alors que les nuages lourds recouvraient le ciel comme une couverture épaisse, me faisant gagner un peu de temps avant l'heure de ma transformation. De l'autre main, je fixai les pilules violettes au creux de ma paume. Mon colis était arrivé quelques heures avant que je parte. Après des jours d'exploration, j'avais enfin fini par trouver une adresse au fin fond du dark web, celui des tueurs à gages et des dealers. L'emballage était le même que celui d'anti-migraines ordinaires, lui donnant un air à première vue inoffensif. C'était illégal, dangereux, cher, et peu sûr de marcher. Mais je n'avais pas trouvé d'autre solution. A ce stade, c'était tout ou rien. Lorsque mon père me rappela, le numéro que je vis, celui de son officine, me confirma que la faveur que je lui avais demandée était faite.

« Alors ?

-J'ai fait analyser tes médocs à notre labo, commença-t-il de son ton professionnel. Il y a bien des extraits de plantes, mais les doses sont dix fois trop concentrées ! Je ne sais pas quel est le collègue qui t'a filé ça mais il risque la prison.

-Tu penses que c'est toxique pour les humains?

-Evidemment. La belladone attaque le système nerveux, donc tu risques la tachycardie, des hallucinations, une paralysie des voies respiratoires…

-Même pour d'autres comme… moi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu sais très bien.

Comme je m'y attendais, il demeura silencieux.

-Papa, est-ce que c'est dangereux pour les loups-garous ?

-Je ne sais pas. Et franchement, je m'en fiche, répondit-il sèchement d'une voix plus basse.

-Maman est une louve-garou. En treize ans de mariage, vous avez jamais essayé de trouver un remède ensemble ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Elle te l'avait déjà refilée quand elle t'a eue.

Comme il me devina choquée, il toussota.

-Excuse-moi, je voulais pas le formuler comme ça.

-C'est pas grave. Je t'ai entendu dire pire.

-Pardon... En tout cas, fais pas de conneries, hein ? Pense à ceux qui t'aiment et qui t'attendent quand t'es humaine. Rassure-moi, t'en as pas gardé ?

-Non, je t'ai tout envoyé, mentis-je.

-Très bien.

-Et y'a personne à part toi qui m'attend quand je suis humaine pour autant.

-Je dirais pas ça si j'étais toi, répondit-il avec de nouveau un sourire dans la voix.

-Papa…, soupirai-je, tu sais rien de ma vie ici. Tu peux pas savoir.

-Je m'en fiche. Je sais juste qui tu es et ça me suffit. Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite. Tu es douce, bosseuse, très intelligente, et quand les gens ont besoin de toi, ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur toi s'ils ont le moindre souci. Crois-moi, il y a beaucoup plus de gens qui pensent à toi que tu ne le penses. Et pas que moi et ta mère.

-Si tu le dis... Papa ?

-Oui, mon bébé ?

-En parlant de vous deux, tu crois que si vous aviez quelque chose contre… tu sais, « ça », vous seriez toujours ensemble ?

-Honnêtement ? Je sais pas, avoua mon père. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Que tu sois loup, fille ou alien, tu seras toujours mon bébé. On t'aime tous les deux et on sera toujours là pour t'aider, chacun à notre manière, séparés ou ensemble.

-Je sais. Merci. Je t'aime, mon papa.

-Moi aussi, je m'aime bien.

-Haha, pas drôle !

-Si c'est drôle, c'est moi, le patron. Je t'aime, ma fille, conclut-il après un dernier éclat de rire.

-Tchao. »

Midna me mordit la main. C'était l'heure. Une par une, j'avalai deux pilules que je passai avec un grand verre d'eau puis sortit.

Courant nue entre les arbres, je ne craignais plus les épines ou les pierres, à présent que mes plantes de pied s'étaient couvertes de corne. En revanche, je devais aussi faire attention à ne pas glisser dans la boue et les feuilles mortes humides. Lorsque je commençai à me transformer, la douleur était toujours aussi cuisante de mes orteils à la racine des cheveux. Pourtant, je n'entendais toujours pas ma louve. Dans la tempête, les arbres se mirent à défiler de plus en plus rapidement de chaque côté de moi mais je ne sentais toujours aucune envie d'attaquer quoi que ce soit. J'étais toujours consciente ! Ma louve avait été muselée ! Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, transformée, je m'arrêtai et me mis à réfléchir. Mon nez était empli de mille odeurs qui pullulaient à chaque seconde : l'humus, le sapin, le bois pourri, la terre, le poil mouillé… De mon regard perçant, je percevais chaque contour et chaque détail de chaque nervure de feuille comme si nous étions en plein jour. Cette forêt était la plus belle que j'aie jamais connue. Dans un bref flash qui illumina le royaume vert, un éclair parcourut l'atmosphère et fit rugir la voûte étoilée juste au-dessus de ma tête. J'éclatai de joie avec elle, même si mon cri de victoire ressemblait plutôt à un aboiement féroce. C'est alors qu'un autre grondement y répondit du fond de ma gorge et que ma bouche se remplit de salive malgré moi. Qu'elle mange ou non, même réduite au silence, ma louve devait toujours prendre au moins une vie par pleine lune. A contrecœur, je décidai de partir en quête de victimes. Quand j'essayai de les contrôler, mes pas d'humain étaient lourds et maladroits au lieu d'être rapides et légers chaque fois que je retombais sur mes pattes. J'étais entièrement couverte de fourrure d'un noir d'ébène, épaisse et drue comme une brosse à cheveux, et mes griffes jaunes étaient aussi acérées que si je les avais aiguisées la veille. Après plusieurs heures, j'arrivai au bord d'un ruisseau où je croquai une grenouille endormie. Sa chair était filandreuse et avait un goût de vase. Elle suffirait pour cette nuit. Dans l'eau figée, entre deux ronds de pluie, j'aperçus mon reflet tremblant. J'avais des oreilles dressées en lames de couteau, des yeux jaunes ardents percés d'un point noir fixe comme une cible et une langue rouge qui glissa instinctivement sur mes crocs encore couverts de sang brun. J'étais terrifiante. Dépitée, je partis à la recherche de mes propres vêtements pour m'endormir à leurs pieds, roulée en boule, et oublier avoir jamais vu à quoi « _elle_ » ressemblait. J'étais encore plus laide que je ne le croyais. Mais au moins, je ne compterais plus sur la chance désormais pour espérer qu'aucune vie n'avait été prise tandis que je veillais.


	5. 4ème Lune

LE MAT

 **Ses Mots-Clés:** Inconnu, Marginalité, Incertitude, Progression, Irrationalité.

 **Sa symbolique positive:** Le Mat (ou le Fou) est une lame inquiétante car imprévisible. Elle représente un homme qui avance sans but précis, de manière erratique. Dans le domaine affectif, le Mat peut donc vous ouvrir la voie de la passion, mais gardez-vous de le suivre trop longtemps !

 **Sa symbolique négative:** Le Mat est dangereux dans la mesure où il représente l'irrationalité. Si celle-ci à parfois du bon, elle peut aussi vous conduire sur la mauvaise voie, ou tout simplement vous perdre dans un océan d'incertitude.

Heureusement, cette pleine lune tombait un week-end, ce qui signifiait que j'avais le dimanche pour moi toute seule. Lorsque Maman m'avait appelé à mon réveil, elle m'avait seulement laissé un message étrange.

« Connecte-toi sur Skype dès que tu peux. Tu vas pas en croire tes yeux. »

Tandis que je prenais tranquillement mon petit-déjeuner à la table de la cuisine avec Midna qui lapait son écuelle, comme convenu, sitôt que je fus connectée, ma page Skype se mit à sonner et je décrochai. Même si je savais qui m'appelait, j'eus un choc sitôt que la page s'ouvrit et bousculai ma tasse, faisant feuler Midna qui en reçut quelques gouttes chaudes sur sa belle queue touffue.

« Maman ?

La femme qui me souriait maintenant depuis mon écran de ses lèvres en cœur avait la quarantaine humblement entamée. Son petit visage ovale aux lunettes rectangulaires s'ornait de quelques rides du front aux pommettes et de cernes clairs. Mais en dehors, sa figure égayée d'un maquillage léger rayonnait de bien-être.

-T'es magnifique ! M'exclamai-je presque hystériquement.

-Tu trouves ? Merci, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour être présentable. Ça faisait tellement longtemps…, expliqua-t-elle modestement.

Je confirmai. Je ne pouvais pas compter la dernière fois que j'avais vu ma mère en face-à-face. Le fait est qu'il valait certainement mieux compter ce temps en mois, voire en années. Depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'était vues, sa louve avait fini par prendre le dessus plus souvent, même physiquement. Elle ne voulait plus me parler qu'au téléphone. Maintenant, de la voir si belle, j'avais l'impression de remonter le temps. J'avais retrouvé ma maman.

-Maeva ? T'es toujours là ? Je t'entends plus !

-Désolée, j'arrive pas à parler. C'est juste que je suis tellement contente pour toi !

-Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, répondit-elle avec un doux sourire.

-Mais… Mais comment ça se fait que t'as plus tout ça ? Dis-je en désignant mon propre visage. Explique-moi !

-Eh bien, tu vas trouver ça étrange. Moi-même, j'ai été d'abord confuse… j'ai reçu un colis hier soir à mon adresse. Moi, méfiante, je demande qui est l'envoyeur, on me répond que c'est anonyme. Les contrôles dans ce pays, tu sais… Bref, je l'ouvre et je trouve un petit sachet de gélules et une prescription. En l'ouvrant, j'ai tout de suite reconnu l'odeur du tue-loup. Ça empestait toute la pièce !

-Du tue-loup ? Et tu les as essayées ? Demandai-je, à présent particulièrement attentive.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Tu crois que je serais là à te parler si je les avais jetées ?

-Mais c'est dangereux ! Tu sais pas d'où ça vient, t'aurais pu mourir ! Lui reprochai-je.

-Je sais. A te dire vrai… tu sais comme je suis… je me sentais tellement mal que j'en n'avais pas peur.

Avec un soupir, j'acquiesçai douloureusement.

-Continue.

-J'en ai donc pris et… devine quoi ? Hier, je ne me suis pas transformée.

J'écarquillai les yeux, abasourdie.

-Genre… pas du tout ?

-Pas du tout, du tout. J'ai dormi comme un bébé du coucher au lever du soleil dans mon lit, dit-elle fièrement. Et le meilleur est que je pense avoir une idée de l'envoyeur.

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Même complètement transformée, je reconnaîtrai l'écriture de ton père à des kilomètres. Bien sûr, maintenant, on va voir l'évolution le mois prochain mais… Chérie, je crois que ton père a enfin trouvé un remède définitif à la lycanthropie !

Navrée, je poussai un soupir.

-Non, maman. C'est moi qui les lui ai envoyées. C'est moi qui les ai trouvées et lui, il les a juste analysées. Je pensais pas qu'il te les enverrait.

-Quoi ? Ça veut dire que t'en as pris aussi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Combien ? Deux, comme moi ?

-Oui, pareil. Mais je me suis quand même transformée. J'étais seulement plus consciente de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Ma louve est trop forte. Je comprends pas pourquoi.

A ce moment, je vis le regard de ma mère dévier de la caméra tandis qu'elle se mordit les lèvres.

-Chérie, moi je crois savoir pourquoi ça n'a pas marché sur toi.

Je levai les yeux vers elle, intriguée.

-Il est temps qu'on ait cette conversation que j'ai évité d'avoir avec toi des années.

-Ok, tu commences à me faire peur, dis-je avec un rire nerveux.

Elle soupira.

-Comme tu sais, il n'y a que deux moyens de devenir un loup-garou, être né avec ou se faire mordre.

-Moi, je suis née avec, et toi tu t'es fait mordre, je sais. Et alors ?

-Laisse-moi finir. Celui qui m'a mordue… je ne t'ai jamais parlé de lui. La raison pour laquelle ton père est si fâché après moi, c'est que je me suis fait mordre juste avant que je tombe enceinte de toi. En fait, c'était juste neuf mois avant.

J'eus l'impression que la terre s'ouvrait sous mes pieds.

-Quoi… qu'est-ce que tu… quoi ?

Ma mère se mordit de nouveau les lèvres.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

Elle avala péniblement sa salive avant de commencer :

\- Ça se passait pas très bien avec ton père. C'était quand on était encore à la maison au village. J'étais encore jeune et je ne savais pas si être mariée, être mère, c'était pour moi. Lui, il voulait des enfants à tout prix. Un soir qu'on s'est disputés, je suis partie faire un tour en le traitant de con. J'étais sortie faire la fête avec des amies du village. Il y avait cet homme dans un coin du bar qui n'avait cessé de me regarder de toute la soirée. Il m'a proposé d'aller faire un tour dehors avec lui, regarder la pleine lune. Moi, j'avais plus toute ma tête. Il n'était pas très beau mais il avait une voix agréable et des yeux... extraordinaires. Je voulais m'amuser.

A ces mots, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer. Mais il ne fallait pas que je l'arrête. Malgré sa gêne évidente, Maman continua :

-Je l'ai laissée m'emmener loin du monde. On a dansé sous les étoiles, il m'a embrassée… puis il m'a plaquée contre un arbre avec un drôle de regard, comme s'il allait me bouffer. Je lui ai demandé de me lâcher, j'ai crié mais il a plaqué sa main contre ma bouche. Elle était énorme et couverte de longs poils noirs. Il m'a dit de me laisser faire, que ce serait rapide et sans douleur. J'ai commencé à me débattre et, alors que j'avais glissé de sa prise et qu'il avait ses lèvres dans mon cou, il a planté ses dents dans mon épaule. Ça m'a clouée sur place.

Mes yeux rivèrent sur sa cicatrice qui dépassaient de son tee-shirt, deux trous bruns de la taille d'un dé à coudre à sa clavicule, son « accident de vélo » que seuls nous trois, papa, elle et moi, connaissions.

-Accroché à moi, il a continué de se transformer. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'arracher la poitrine. C'est un voisin qui m'a sauvée, un vieux avec un couteau marqué d'un crucifix avec lequel il a donné un coup dans sa joue. L'autre s'est enfui en hurlant. La seconde suivante, je pleurais cramponnée à sa chemise alors qu'il me rassurait comme il pouvait, son couteau encore plein de sang dans une main. Il a appelé ton père et m'a ramenée chez nous. Il nous a dit de garder ça un secret et qu'à partir de maintenant, notre vie allait être un enfer.

-Ce vieux… c'était Furrow ?

Elle secoua la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour parler.

-Maman, dis-moi, s'il te plaît… Dis-moi ! Lui ordonnai-je plus fermement, mon cœur battant à toute allure dans ma poitrine.

-Dans ce village, il y avait beaucoup de croyances. Une famille en particulier était exclue parce qu'on disait que ses ancêtres avaient traîné avec les sorcières… Le vieux m'a dit que celui qui m'avait attaqué était le dernier de cette famille, la famille des Furrow. Lon Furrow. Une semaine après, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de toi.

La tête dans les mains, où je l'y avais cachée aussitôt que j'avais deviné ce qui allait être dit, je ne pus retenir mes larmes et les laissai filer entre mes doigts. Aveugle, j'entendis ma mère qui pleurait, elle aussi.

-Chérie, arrête, pleure pas, l'entendis-je me supplier entre deux hoquets.

-Et comment je pourrais pas ? M'écriai-je pareillement. Je croyais que tu t'étais fait mordre genre quand t'étais ado ou un truc comme ça ! Tu m'as dit que c'était un accident !

-C'est vrai ! C'était un accident ! Même sans savoir que c'était un loup, j'étais folle de remords après, je te jure !

-Je te crois pas !

-Maeva ! Clama-t-elle soudain, en colère. Je t'interdis d'insinuer une chose pareille ! N'oublie pas que je reste ta mère ! J'ai essayé de t'élever du mieux que j'ai pu, pour toi et ton père. Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je n'ai cessé de penser à cette nuit. Même aujourd'hui, j'en fais des cauchemars.

-Dans ce cas, j'ai une question pour toi, dis-je une fois calmée. Quand tu vois mon visage, qui tu vois le plus ? Papa ou Furrow ?

-C'est toi que je vois, dit-elle d'un ton rassurant. Chérie, je t'ai pas vue depuis plus d'un an, je veux pas qu'on se…

-Réponds tout de suite ou je raccroche !

-Papa ! C'est papa que je vois ! S'exclama-t-elle en sanglotant de plus belle. Evidemment que c'est à lui que tu ressembles le plus ! C'est lui, ton père ! C'est tout ce qui compte !

-J'en suis plus si sûre, murmurai-je en maudissant mon impuissance à poser une figure sous le nom de notre pire ennemi.

-S'il te plaît, arrêtons de parler de ça, demanda doucement ma mère, le visage rougi et les paupières gonflées. Je veux pas qu'on se quitte fâchées. Je sais pas quand je pourrai te revoir, ni sur Skype ni en personne, alors je veux qu'on en profite au maximum. Tu veux bien ?

J'essuyai mes larmes, épuisée moi aussi.

-Ok. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on n'en parle plus jamais. Tu m'as laissée vivre avec un mensonge pareil pendant des années et désormais, je laisserai plus rien passer.

-Je suis désolée, mon amour.

-Parlons d'autre chose. »

Ainsi, notre conversation s'acheva sur des sujets banals et de vagues déclarations d'affection prononcées du bout des lèvres et d'une voix éteinte.

Je raccrochai enfin. De son côté, Midna grattait à la porte que je lui ouvris comme un zombie avant de rassembler mes affaires et me préparer à rentrer, moi aussi.

Une fois réinstallée, je me retrouvai à errer sur le trottoir, sans but, et laissai mes pas me guider seuls sur un chemin qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Lorsque je me remis à réfléchir, je réalisai que j'étais au café de Minseok, les coudes plantés sur le comptoir et les lunettes relevées sur mon front tandis que je me frottais les yeux.

« T'as pas l'air en forme, me dit celui-ci en me remplissant une tasse chaude sans que je le lui ai demandé.

Je me rendis compte que la salle était à peine remplie d'une poignée d'âmes solitaires et silencieuses et qu'il était seul en service.

-Quelques soucis de famille. Je vais pas t'embêter avec ça, dis-je avec un sourire extenué en remettant mes lunettes en place.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je comprends si t'as pas envie d'en parler. En tout cas, dit-il en baissant ses yeux à ma hauteur, si t'as besoin, tu sais où me trouver.

Il me fit un sourire complice. A la chaleur de son expression, j'acquiesçai. Peu importe si je n'avais pas de preuves concrètes que ce n'était pas lui qui avait balancé la vidéo. A cet instant, mon instinct me disait qu'il était pleinement innocent et que c'était un garçon qui n'avait aucune intention de faire le mal. Une fois de plus, comme avant, mon cœur se retrouva revigoré en sa présence. Quand je sortis mon portefeuille, il me fit signe de le ranger.

-Laisse, je te l'offre. En parlant de famille, reprit-il, j'ai moi-même eu des nouvelles des miennes qui ne sont pas très bonnes.

-Rien de grave, j'espère ? Demandai-je, inquiète.

-Pour l'instant, non. Mes parents sont morts. Et mes frères et moi ne sommes pas d'accord sur la façon de gérer ce qu'ils nous ont laissé, finit-il par expliquer.

-Je savais pas que tu étais orphelin. Ça doit être difficile à régler, effectivement, dis-je, impressionné.

-Ça l'est, dit-il, l'air à son tour embarrassé. En tout cas, si elles ne s'améliorent pas, elles vont sans doute me demander de rentrer chez moi plus tôt que prévu.

-Chez toi… En Corée ?

-Oui, c'est ça. En Corée.

-Ah… Quand ?

-Bientôt. A la fin du mois.

-…Ah.

J'avais tenté de donner à ma réponse une voix légère, même si je sentis en lâchant cette petite syllabe le poids de mille pierres me tomber dans la gorge.

-Gaëlle est au courant ?

-Oui.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

-Ça la fait chier, évidemment. Mais elle comprend que ça soit nécessaire.

-Oui, bien sûr. Si t'as pas le choix…

Malgré mon expression détachée, Minseok me regarda, les sourcils relevés en un air peiné. Soudain, une partie de moi se mit à chérir chaque seconde qui était en train de s'écouler en sa compagnie, avec seulement la surface du comptoir qui nous séparait. Cependant, face à mon besoin de le supplier de rester, je tins bon.

-Alors… la France va te manquer ?

-Un peu. J'ai eu du bon temps avec elle jusque-là. J'aurais voulu la connaître plus.

-J'imagine… Remarque, t'as encore un mois devant toi pour le faire.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Et vous allez garder le contact, avec Gaëlle ?

-Tant qu'elle voudra de moi, oui, dit-il en souriant malicieusement. Elle trouve déjà que je suis chiant parce que je fais pas assez de trucs avec elle. C'est pas que j'ai pas envie, c'est juste que les sorties qu'elle propose sont… pas mon genre.

-C'est vrai ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ?

On éclata de rire, puis le silence revint peu à peu entre nous deux jusqu'à devenir gênant, alors qu'on se regardait seulement en souriant.

-Bon, ben, je vais te laisser bosser. Je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, dis-je en enfilant mon manteau et mon sac avant de descendre du tabouret.

-Tu me déranges pas. Et puis, t'as pas bu ton café, me fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. En fait, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai encore pas mal de trucs à faire pour la fac. De toute façon, on se voit lundi avec tout le monde, pas vrai ? A plus tard !

-Oui, à plus tard. »

Les jours suivants, je n'avais plus du tout envie de me retrouver en face de lui. Ni en face de quiconque, d'ailleurs. J'entendais à peine quand on me parlait. Je goûtais à peine ce que je mangeais. Je sentais à peine mon propre corps. Tout flottait, les heures de sommeil et d'éveil se suivant, uniformes. J'avais l'impression de tout suivre en pilote automatique. C'est pourquoi j'écoutai à peine quand, en triant dans ma messagerie saturée, j'effaçai les cinq derniers messages de ma mère dont le dernier qu'elle avait laissée d'une voix hésitante :

« Au fait, ce mois-ci, on aura une lune supplémentaire le treize puisque c'est lune bleue. Pense à le marquer sur ton calendrier, c'est très important. Je t'aime. Fais attention à toi.»

Quand un jour, après m'avoir posé une question auquel je n'avais pas répondu, Gaëlle me prit à part du groupe en me tenant des deux épaules comme une handicapée, je sus que je n'étais plus capable de faire semblant.

« Mève, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda-t-elle presque en m'engueulant. Ça va pas ? Si t'as un problème, faut le dire. Tu sais que je suis là pour ça !

A ces mots, comme un ballon, je laissai ma douleur éclater et fondis en larmes. Sans un mot, ma meilleure amie pressa ma tête contre sa poitrine et me serra dans ses bras en me laissant inonder sa veste de mes larmes.

-On peut en parler, si tu veux. Dimanche, j'ai des plans avec Minseok. Mais je peux les décaler pour qu'on se voit, juste toutes les deux.

-C'est gentil. Mais je crois que je vais juste rester chez moi, ce dimanche. J'ai juste besoin d'être seule.

En me rappelant mentalement la date, en ce dimanche douze mars, je n'avais jamais eu aussi sincèrement maudit ma louve de me faire manquer une soirée parmi les humains.

-C'est comme tu veux, petite Mève, dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la tête. Je garderai mon portable ouvert toute la nuit. Tu peux me réveiller à n'importe quelle heure, ça me dérangera pas.

-Ok. Merci beaucoup. »

Ce dimanche soir, lorsque je rangeai le reste de ma réserve de pilules, elles et leur lourde facture dans la commode avec le pistolet, je le vis briller d'un lugubre éclat. Ce soir-là, sa prise métallique m'attirait plus que de raison et, avant même que je le réalise, je l'avais déjà en main. Silencieusement, j'ôtai son chargeur pour contempler son unique cartouche d'argent. Les paroles de Furrow me revinrent en écho.

« Tu me remercieras quand ton heure viendra. »

Après un dernier coup d'œil à l'heure, je réintroduisis la cartouche dans le chargeur, puis, dégoûtée, remis l'arme à sa place, au fin fond du tiroir.

Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, ma louve ne tenta pas de lutter contre moi. Alors que je courrais sur la colline, la faim ne me taraudait pas et l'odeur de proie ne m'excitait pas. Ce soir, je fuyais plus que je ne pourchassais ce qui m'entourait. Au sommet d'une colline nue, protégée par une couronne de hauts arbres bourgeonnants, ma louve se mit à chanter, son hurlement plaintif montant lentement jusqu'à la voûte céleste. Il était doux, long et puissant, se répétant à l'infini aux alentours pour moi seule et la forêt dormante. Au loin, je fus surprise d'entendre ce que je croyais être d'abord un écho me répondre. En tendant l'oreille, j'entendis pourtant d'autres ululements dans la nuit. Deux, trois, quatre… Je n'étais pas sûre du nombre mais je devinai qu'une bonne meute demeurait non loin de ce que je considérais « mon » territoire. Mélancolique, je leur rendis la pareille dans leur langue. Ils répliquèrent à nouveau. C'est ainsi que nous passâmes le reste de la nuit, eux et moi, s'harmonisant les uns avec les autres avec pour seul public notre maîtresse commune la lune, brillante comme un diamant au-dessus de nos museaux sombres relevés.


	6. 5ème Lune

Cette matinée était la plus ensoleillée de la semaine. En ce début de printemps, dans le parc à côté de la fac, un parfum de fleurs embaumait l'air et leurs couleurs étaient plus vives. Tandis que je le longeais, encore engourdie de ma veille avec les loups, mon regard tomba sur un clochard noyé dans la foule, assis sur le pavé, un vieux sac à dos à côté de lui et le dos contre les grilles qui délimitaient la zone verte. En le regardant de plus près, je le reconnus comme étant celui qui s'était fait interviewer pour avoir vu la bête.

Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il détourna un instant ses profonds yeux bleus avant de me fixer de nouveau en les écarquillant un peu, comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose sur mon visage qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Est-ce que je lui faisais penser au monstre auquel il avait fait face ? Est-ce que mes traits trahissaient quelque chose d'inhumain, eux aussi ? Comme il ne détachait pas son regard du mien, je m'avançai entre les passants et sortis mon portefeuille pour lui donner quelques pièces, quand je ne pus m'empêcher de bousculer quelqu'un.

« Alors, beauté, c'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour, maintenant ?

J'eus toutes les peines à retenir un profond cri de frustration lorsque je reconnus Seungri alors que celui-ci se recoiffa au reflet de son portable, ses baskets neuves en plein dans la soucoupe de pièces du SDF.

-C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour ? Répéta-t-il. Tu t'excuses même pas ?

-Désolée. Bonjour, Seungri, marmonnai-je.

-Voilà qui est mieux.

Immobilisée par les vagues de gens autour de nous, j'attendis patiemment sa moquerie ou sa menace du jour quand je le sentis soudain me prendre dans ses bras.

-Au fait, merci d'avoir rattrapé ma note. Je suis devenu premier au rattrapage ! Dit-il gaiement. J'ai appris que ça allait pas bien, ces temps-ci. Ben alors, on a un gros chagrin ? Fit-il d'une voix exagérément soucieuse.

Ce disant, il me souleva de terre comme un enfant en me collant contre lui, ne me laissant plus aucune prise pour me défendre.

-Tu sais ce qu'il faut, dans ces cas-là ? C'est beaucoup d'amour de ton meilleur pote Seungri à sa Maeva préférée.

Les bras plaqués contre ma taille, je ne pus que détourner la tête lorsqu'il colla sa bouche baveuse sur ma joue en un baiser sonore, puis en un second tandis qu'il se mit à rire contre ma peau.

-C'est doux comme de la pêche sous le duvet. J'avais oublié, ça…

Lorsqu'il s'avança de nouveau pour un troisième baiser, je le sentis soudain perdre l'équilibre alors qu'une paire de bras me sépara violemment de lui et que des marcheurs se retournèrent sur nous.

-Ok, tu la lâches maintenant !

Debout entre moi et Seungri, le clochard le défiait maintenant, le visage brillant de colère et ses mains aux ongles noirs serrés en poings tandis que le plus jeune se redressait abasourdi.

-Toi, le clodo, tu restes à ta place, dit-il en le poussant si fort que le vieil homme se renversa contre la grille et finit par terre, à moitié sonné.

-T'es vraiment un malade ! M'écriai-je, choquée.

-Quoi, tu veux le défendre ? Répliqua-t-il en se retournant vers moi, le poing dressé.

A son regard où brillait une dangereuse lueur, comme si nous n'étions plus tous que des insectes à ses pieds, je me reculai et il se mit à courir en se couvrant le visage tandis que certains avaient commencé à nous filmer. En le regardant s'enfuir, j'entendis une femme qui était en train d'appeler une ambulance lorsque le vieil homme leva une main vers elle.

-Laissez, je vais bien. J'ai fait semblant de tomber pour ne pas le vexer, dit-il avec un sourire de dents jaune foncé. Il faut laisser certains en finir avec leur crise d'ado.

Ne le croyant qu'à moitié, je me baissai et l'aidai à rassembler son argent.

-Merci, jeune fille.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier pour m'avoir défendu. Je suis désolé de ce qu'il vous a fait. C'est un connard arrogant, ce mec. Tout le monde le sait.

-Je l'ai remarqué. Il a une tête à faire des mauvais coups. Du genre à faire le bêta mais qui a de la suite dans les idées, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Comme il me dévisageait de nouveau d'un air insistant, je souris.

-Il n'y a pas de doutes, c'est bien lui.

-Soyez prudente. Et évitez de vous retrouver sur son chemin.

-En tout cas, c'est déjà fait pour aujourd'hui donc ça ne devrait pas arriver une deuxième fois... Prenez soin de vous. »

Je saluai une dernière fois le vieillard avant de me fondre à mon tour dans la masse. En à peine quelques secondes, le vieux avait décrypté ce crétin de Seungri là où il m'avait fallu plusieurs rencontres. A quel point étais-je naïve ? L'hypothèse que ce soit lui qui était derrière la vidéo du parc devenait de plus en plus crédible... C'était bien son genre de de traîner tard avec ses potes pour faire des sales coups. Tout comme c'est son genre de voir une mine d'or là où les autres verraient seulement une abomination et penseraient à s'enfuir à toutes jambes au lieu de s'amener avec une caméra. D'ailleurs pourquoi une caméra ? Pourquoi pas son portable ? Pour ne pas laisser de traces, sûrement… Quant au fait qu'il avait deviné que j'étais liée avec le loup, je suppose que je ne le devais qu'à ma négligence et mon excès de confiance en moi. J'avais du laisser traîner des indices, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Si ma théorie s'avérait juste, le SDF avait raison. A présent, Seungri n'était plus seulement une nuisance. Si je ne faisais pas attention, il serait bientôt mon arrêt de mort. Mais si le clodo avait filmé… est-ce que ça voulait dire que Seungri aussi était un loup-garou ?

« Au fait, vous allez à la fête sur le campus, ce soir ?

Assis en cercle à une table de la cafèt', nous nous laissions buller à moitié plongés dans nos pensées, en pleine digestion.

-Je sais pas, je vais y réfléchir, répondit paresseusement Gaëlle à la question de Steffi tandis qu'elle jouait avec la manche de chemise de son petit ami comme un chat avec une pelote de laine.

-Moi, j'y serai ! répondit Tasnim, enthousiaste. Y'a un troisième année qui m'a filé son numéro et qui m'a dit qu'il y serait. Et tant que je l'aurai pas eu, où il ira, j'irai, conclut-elle en tirant malicieusement la langue.

De notre côté, Minseok et moi demeurâmes silencieux. Sans que nous ayons à nous concerter, nous savions que ni l'un ni de l'autre n'étaient emballés à l'idée d'une fête avec des inconnus.

-Moi, je sais que je pourrai pas, reprit Steffi. C'était chaud pour moi au premier semestre et le truc en psychosocio de celui-là, il me rend folle. Je vais tout revoir ce soir juste pour être sûre de pas me planter au prochain test.

-Pas besoin de te prendre la tête juste pour un cours, une mineure en plus, répliqua Gaëlle, agacée.

-Après, chacun fait comme il veut, répondit Tasnim. On est tous libres, non ?

Gaëlle l'ignora.

-Et toi, Maeva ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda soudain une voix que je reconnus avec un temps de retard comme celle de Minseok.

-Moi ? Ben, le problème, c'est qu'on est lundi et j'ai cours à neuf heures demain, répondis-je ennuyée. Et puis, moi et les fêtes étudiantes…

-Pareil, dit Gaëlle d'un ton plus direct.

-Toi, Minseok, on te demande pas ce que tu comptes faire, déclara Tasnim avec un sourire.

Minseok le lui rendit, les mains en l'air avec l'air de se rendre.

-Vous me connaissez maintenant, dit-il en glissant un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.

Je sentis un nouveau pincement au cœur en repensant à ce dimanche auquel je ne serais pas avec eux. Si Dieu se présentait à cet instant à moi et me proposait de faire tomber la foudre sur ma tête, j'aurais sans doute secoué les nuages moi-même pour qu'elle m'arrive plus vite. Après quoi, Steffi et Tasnim se levèrent et s'excusèrent.

-On s'est dits qu'on profiterait de la pause pour chercher un truc à la BU.

-Ok, pas de souci. Bye ! Leur dit Gaëlle en les saluant tandis que nous leur fîmes quelques derniers signes avant de les voir sortir.

Sitôt qu'elles eurent tourné au coin du couloir, ma meilleure amie lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

-La fête étudiante…lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour revoir les mêmes tronches, se soûler à l'Orangina et écouter du Rita Mitsouko encore et encore, non merci !

C'est alors qu'elle se redressa et se pencha vers nous, comme pour préparer un complot.

-C'est pour ça, à la place, je fais une contre-teuf chez moi, ce soir. Mais ce sera une vraie teuf. La teuf des teufs ! Evidemment, vous, vous êtes VIP obligés, dit-elle en nous pointant tous les deux.

-Je sais pas, commençai-je. Tu sais, je me sens toujours pas « au top » pour sortir ces temps-ci. Comme je disais…

-Mais allez, ça va être cool ! M'interrompit mon aînée. Justement, ça va te faire du bien contre ton cafard. T'inquiètes, y'aura que des potes à moi. Et les leurs, évidemment. Je leur ai parlé de toi, ils ont super envie de te connaître !

A cette déclaration, je manquai de grimacer et lui dire que ça me donnait encore moins envie de venir.

-Allez. Tu fais le pont mardi, tu t'en fous, on n'a que des CM ! Juste pour cette fois, ma petite Mève chérie, s'teuplé, s'teuplé, s'teuplé…

-Ok, j'irai à ta fête ! M'exclamai-je enfin, exaspérée. T'as gagné, t'es contente ?

-Tout à fait, répondit-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, si grand que ses yeux en plissèrent de satisfaction. Par contre, attention. J'espère que tu te feras quand même un peu belle. On garde le look « Goûter avec Maman » au placard, ou même à la poubelle, et on fait péter le blush. Ça reste une occas' un peu spécial !

Cependant que je ruminai sur ma faible volonté, je vis en coin Minseok qui me souriait et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-T'as fait le bon choix. » Me dit-il d'un air rassurant.

Je lui souris, un peu moins amère.

En cette fin d'hiver, bien que les journées s'allongeaient, ce que j'appréciais beaucoup, il faisait déjà nuit noire lorsque je sortis de ma résidence avec la seule robe de soirée, noire, que j'avais et qui ne m'allait pas plus bas qu'à mi-cuisse, faisant chaussette sur ma silhouette sans forme. J'étais certaine que j'aurais aussi une remarque sur le fait que je m'étais maquillée moi-même, mal évidemment, ce que je ne faisais jamais et qui m'avait valu de casser mon précieux budget dans des accessoires que je n'utiliserais plus jamais. Sur le trottoir, je fouillai mon sac en me rendant aux arrêts de bus sur mes petits talons. Comme ma main ne trouvait pas ce que je cherchais, je recommençai à la lumière d'un lampadaire, puis m'aidai à celle de mon portable. Mon portefeuille avait disparu. Je fouillai les autres poches, celle de mon blouson, puis mon sac encore à la recherche d'un petit portefeuille mauve en simili à petits nœuds imprimés… Rien. Mes pensées se mirent à accélérer alors que je tentais d'évaluer l'étendue de la catastrophe : sans portefeuille, pas de carte bleue, pas de pièce d'identité… ni carte de bus ni argent pour aller au gîte le mois prochain !... puis me souvins de la dernière fois que je l'avais en main : quand j'avais donné l'aumône au vieux et que Seungri m'avait bousculé. Je me souvins l'avoir senti m'échapper des mains et que, quand j'avais ensuite aidé le clodo à ramasser ses pièces, il n'était plus là. Pourtant, je ne l'avais pas ramassé, j'en étais certaine. Seungri… Il fallait que je le retrouve et que je le massacre une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais d'abord contacter Gaëlle. En entendant à peine la première sonnerie démarrer avant qu'elle ne décroche, je sus qu'elle s'était attendue à mon appel.

« Allô Gaëlle, c'est moi. Désolée, je peux pas venir finalement, j'ai perdu mon portefeuille.

Elle lâcha un soupir las.

-T'es sérieuse ? T'avais pas plus pétée comme excuse ?

-Je mens pas, je suis sérieuse ! Je pense qu'on me l'a piqué. Et c'est une catastrophe parce que si je le retrouve pas, je pourrai pas prendre le bus pour… rentrer chez moi.

-Chez toi, c'est à dix minutes à pied de… Ok, laisse tomber. T'es où là ?

-Je suis devant la fac.

-Bon. Bouge pas, Michaël et moi, on va venir te chercher. »

Elle raccrocha aussitôt. Pendant ce temps, une musique sourde avait commencé à résonner de l'intérieur du campus. Au moins à la fête, peut-être que je pourrais lui emprunter assez pour me payer des tickets de bus. Il fallait que je retrouve Seungri rapidement. Et si ce n'était pas lui, il fallait que je fasse vite pour tout me faire refaire avant la prochaine pleine lune. Alors que j'étais en train de réfléchir, j'entendis soudain quelqu'un marcher vers moi et reconnus Tasnim.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous là toute seule ?

-J'ai perdu mon portefeuille. En fait, je dois me rendre à la fête de Gaëlle. J'attends qu'elle vienne me chercher avec un pote.

-Gaëlle fait une fête chez elle ? Et elle m'a pas invitée ?

La belle pakistanaise eut un sourire en coin en secouant la tête.

-Evidemment… Ça te dit de l'attendre à l'intérieur avec moi ? Dit-elle en désignant le portail.

-Merci mais je crois que je vais plutôt l'attendre ici. Au moins, je suis sûr qu'ils me verront.

-Ils ont ton numéro, non ? Elle peut toujours t'envoyer un message pour te prévenir de quand ils seront là. Allez, je suis toute seule ! Le mec que je voulais voir est pas encore arrivé et le seul que je connais à part ça, c'est Seungri.

-Seungri est là ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Mais t'inquiètes, on peut l'éviter si tu veux pas le voir.

-Non, pas de problèmes. Je te suis. » Dis-je, décidée.

La fête se passait au plus gros bâtiment, celui du pôle étudiant. A l'intérieur, bancs et tables avaient été rangées dans les coins pour laisser tout le monde danser tandis que sur l'estrade, un Dj encerclé d'enceintes s'occupait de lancer les pistes depuis son Mac. Ce n'était pas du Rita Mitsouko comme l'avait prédit Gaëlle mais le son en était similaire, un peu répétitif mais assez nostalgique pour faire danser tout le monde. Les lumières avaient été éteintes, remplacées par des projecteurs multicolores qui faisaient scintiller la piste. Il avait l'air d'y avoir une bonne ambiance malgré l'absence d'alcool, contrairement à chez ma meilleure amie.

« C'est cool, non ? Cria Tasnim par-dessus la musique. Tiens ! Je vois mon troisième année, il est arrivé ! Dit-elle en désignant un grand basané avec un fedora.

Celui-ci la salua d'un hochement, à quoi elle répondit d'un clin d'œil craquant.

-Je vais aller lui parler ! Amuse-toi bien ! » Lança-t-elle en s'éloignant presque aussitôt sans me regarder.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, je me retrouvai de nouveau seule. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable : à peine cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais téléphoné à Gaëlle. Je me rendis vers l'accueil converti en bar et demandai un verre de coca.

« C'est un euro !

-Faut payer ?

-Ouais ! C'est marqué là ! »

En jetant un coup d'œil au prix des boissons scotché au mur, je fis signe au barman de laisser tomber et me rendis de nouveau vers la piste où je m'adossai à un mur en tripotant mon portable pour me donner une contenance. La musique vira soudain à l'électro. En levant la tête, j'aperçus alors Seungri et sa bande qui revenaient du poste du DJ et qui s'étaient lancés dans un solo de break dance que plusieurs filles s'étaient mises à filmer. Evidemment, monsieur était un maître en la matière et sa technique était incomparable. En le regardant distraitement couper le souffle de tout le monde, j'attendis que le numéro se termine pour lui faire signe que j'étais là et que je voulais lui parler, même si je n'en avais pas la moindre envie et commençai même à angoisser. Lorsque je lui tapai sur l'épaule et qu'il se retourna, un peu essoufflé, il me regarda d'un air étonné avant de me détailler de haut en bas. Je compris à son regard vitreux qu'il était soûl.

« Je peux te parler deux minutes ? Clamai-je à son oreille.

-Pas vraiment, non, répondit-il négligemment en me tournant le dos comme la deuxième chanson venait de démarrer.

Agacée, je le tirai par le poignet. Sitôt qu'il sentit ma prise sur lui, il tourna la tête et jeta un œil à ma main puis à moi, comme si je venais de commettre un crime de lèse-majesté.

-Mais moi, il faut que je te parle maintenant ! Je sais que c'est toi qu'a piqué mon portefeuille !

-Ton quoi ?

-Mon portefeuille! …Ecoute, t'as quelque chose à moi et je veux que tu me le rendes !

Alors que je le foudroyai du regard, peu impressionné, il sembla réfléchir, me scanna de nouveau puis se libéra doucement de ma main.

-Ok, je te suis !

Mais alors que j'avais tourné les talons, il s'arrêta au bout d'à peine deux pas.

-Attends ! Je sais où on peut causer tranquille !

Il fit alors signe à ses amis qui s'arrêtèrent de danser et vinrent à lui. Je repérai au passage qu'eux aussi étaient soûls, alors que l'un tanguait et l'autre eut un sourire tordu quand Seungri leur parla.

-On va causer là-bas, dit celui-ci en entraînant notre groupe vers une pièce dans le fond, séparée de la principale par une simple porte.

-Je pensais qu'on allait causer dehors ?

-Oui mais toutes nos affaires sont là-dedans. Si je dois te rendre un truc, faut bien y accéder, non ? »

Lorsque nous attînmes la pièce, il m'invita d'un signe galant à entrer mais je refusai. Nous étions à présent devant un bureau, sans doute ouvert sans autorisation, dans lequel les chaises croulaient sous les manteaux et les sacs avaient tous été empilés à la va-vite au fond de la pièce. Il eut alors un rictus et entra le premier, suivi des deux autres, puis chercha son sac à la lumière pâle des éclairages extérieurs, tamisée par des volets striés, dans la masse noire de ceux éparpillés.

-Tu peux rester dehors si ça te chante. Ferme la porte dans tous les cas, m'ordonna-t-il en interrompant sa fouille.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, j'entrai et m'exécutai. Une fois notre groupe isolé de la musique et du bruit, il sortit de son sac une bouteille de vodka aux trois quarts entamée qu'il se mit à partager avec les deux autres, assis sur le bureau alors que les autres avaient seulement pris les chaises, plus basses et plus petites. J'aurais du me douter que ce ne serait pas si simple… Lorsqu'on me tendit la bouteille, je la refusai poliment, debout à la porte.

-Seungri, l'appelai-je en insistant alors qu'il avait commencé une conversation comme si je n'étais plus là, est-ce que tu peux me rendre mon portefeuille, maintenant ?

-Je l'ai pas, ton portefeuille. Tu veux fouiller mon sac pour vérifier ?

-Oui, osai-je, perdant patience.

Il haussa seulement les épaules, tanguant de plus en plus.

-Ok. Il est juste là, dit-il en le désignant paresseusement de la main sans regarder, loin dans son dos.

Irritée, je me rendis jusqu'à lui et y plongeai les mains. Rien à faire. En l'inspectant de fond en comble, je tombai sur du déodorant, des livres, des capotes… mais même en le retournant comme un gant, impossible de retrouver mon portefeuille. Concentrée, je n'entendis pas son propriétaire se relever ni faire signe aux deux autres de sortir. C'est seulement quand la porte se referma sur eux et que j'entrevis, avant qu'elle ne se verrouille, le même sourire mauvais du même garçon, qu'il m'adressa directement, que je compris dans quel pétrin je venais de me fourrer.

« Alors ? Tu voulais me parler seul à seul? Commença Seungri en s'avançant vers moi les mains dans les poches, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, répliquai-je en me relevant aussitôt. J'ai vraiment perdu mon portefeuille, j'en ai besoin absolument. Et je t'ai soupçonné parce que… parce que…

-Parce que tu sais comme je suis un excellent voleur, dit-il en posant ses mains sur ma taille et en collant nos hanches ensemble. Jolie robe, au fait.

-Ecoute, Seungri…

-Pas la peine de me remercier. Tu sais à quoi elle me fait penser ? A ma fête où on s'est rencontrés, me rappela-t-il ses yeux mi-clos plantés dans les miens en se mordant les lèvres d'un air tentateur.

-Ok, dis-je en repoussant ses mains. Je vais y aller, j'ai des amis qui m'attendent.

Mais alors que je tentai de me détourner de son immense silhouette, il resserra sa prise sur moi et me bloqua contre le mur, soufflant son haleine aux relents de vodka directement dans mes narines.

-La dernière fois aussi, ça avait commencé comme ça, tu te souviens ? Et pourtant, à la fin, quelle nuit…

Ce disant, il se pencha un peu plus et enfouit son visage dans mon cou, mordillant les veines en poussant un petit grognement. J'eus soudain des souvenirs de ce que m'avait décrit ma mère et de cette fameuse nuit où elle avait rencontré « l'autre ».

-Seungri, lâche-moi, ordonnai-je fermement.

-Chht…

-J'ai dit, lâche-moi.

-Allez. Fais pas comme si tu la connaissais pas, souffla-t-il en guidant ma main vers son entrejambe qui avait commencé à enfler.

Alors qu'il gardait ma paume contre son pantalon et que de l'autre, il remontait ma robe le long de ma cuisse, je finis par craquer et le poussai en arrière de toutes mes forces.

-Quand je dis « tu me lâches », ça veut dire « tu me lâches », connard !

Sous ma force, il se retrouva projeté en arrière si fort qu'il tomba de tout son long et se cogna la tête contre une étagère en renversant la moitié de son contenu, provoquant un boucan d'enfer. Au moins, j'étais sûre qu'il n'était pas un loup-garou. Un coup pareil ne l'aurait jamais fait valser comme ça. Par contre, un humain de ma taille n'aurait jamais eu une telle force… Heureusement, les autres au-dehors ne semblèrent pas avoir entendu. Alors que j'étais horrifiée de ce que je venais de lui faire voir, il se releva et me regarda, furieux et abasourdi.

-T'es complètement cinglée comme meuf, en fait !

-Cinglée ?... Cinglée ? Répétai-je plus fort, enragée à mon tour. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ça veut vraiment dire ! C'est toi et ton putain d'ego qu'on devrait enfermer! Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai voulu…

Mais en continuant de me défouler, mon cœur manqua soudain un battement quand je réalisai quelque chose de plus grave.

-Ah, tu le prends comme ça ? Dit Seungri en faisant craquer ses jointures avant d'avancer vers moi d'un air menaçant. Très bien, dans ce cas, on va tout de suite remettre les choses au…

-Attends, dis-je en l'arrêtant d'un geste de la main. Quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ?

-Quoi ?

-La date ! On est le combien, putain ?

-J'en sais rien ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Le souffle court, je consultai rapidement mon portable : lundi 13 mars, avec l'image épouvantable d'une lune parfaitement ronde et d'un ciel dégagé. Je me retournai aussitôt vers la fenêtre à laquelle je tournai le dos et tirai d'un geste sec la corde qui retenait les stries des volets : ma pire ennemie était bel et bien là, me narguant de son disque parfait et étincelant en cette nuit de lune bleue. Sentant ma peau déjà brûlée par les rayons blancs ardents, je m'empressai de refermer les volets et m'éloignai de la fenêtre le plus possible. Je n'avais pas mes pilules sur moi non plus, évidemment. Ma gorge se serra et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Non… non… non…

-C'est quoi ton problème, espèce de tarée ?

-Seungri, faut que tu me laisses sortir. Maintenant, lui ordonnai-je en tentant de contenir la panique qui grondait en moi.

Seungri dut cependant la sentir car il me regarda d'un air confus, comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer une langue inconnue. Quand, sans attendre sa réponse, je le dépassai pour foncer vers la porte, il me saisit par le poignet et le serra en étau de toutes ses forces quand je lui résistai.

-Où tu crois aller comme ça ? T'iras nulle part tant que je t'aurai pas dit que tu peux !

Presque sans efforts, je me détachai de sa prise de fer et, comme la porte était maintenue fermée de l'extérieur par ses deux gardes, je me mis à tambouriner contre sa paroi en m'égosillant :

-Au secours ! Laissez-moi sortir ! Ouvrez ! Au secours ! »

Ma voix se cassa en même temps que je l'entendis commencer à se transformer. Les larmes vinrent se mêler à mes supplications quand je sentis d'autres pulsions émerger et que je me mis à griffer le bois. Mes lunettes tombèrent, ma robe commença à se déchirer de part en part. Le corps en feu, aveugle, je distinguai à peine la silhouette de Seungri recroquevillé dans le noir, les yeux braqués sur moi. Il était trop tard pour que je fonce dans la foule. En dernier recours, je me saisis d'une chaise et me ruai vers la fenêtre que je fis voler en éclats avant de me jeter dehors, sentant, dans ma chute, des dizaines de proies s'accumuler dans mon dos en poussant des petits cris. Mes dernières bribes d'humanité s'accrochèrent pour en éloigner ma louve le plus rapidement possible.

Mon territoire vient de s'étendre. Ce soir, la ville est à moi !


	7. 6ème Lune 1-2

LA LUNE

 **Ses Mot-Clés :** Passé, Tradition, Angoisse, Intuition, Imaginaire.

 **Sa symbolique positive :** La Lune est l'astre de la nuit. Elle sait être réconfortante à ses heures, mais aussi angoissante à d'autres. Dans son aspect positif, elle met en exergue la chaleur du foyer, la douceur des souvenirs et l'attachement aux valeurs du passé. Dans le domaine affectif, elle incarne la famille.

 **Sa symbolique négative:** Mal orientée dans votre jeu, la Lune incarne la nostalgie, le crépuscule, le déclin, voire la tristesse et la solitude. Elle réclame de ne pas dépasser les limites de l'imaginaire pour ne pas tomber dans l'illusion et le mensonge...

« Lâche-la !

-Papa ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, maman ?

-Va dans notre chambre ! Je m'en occupe ! »

En pleurs, je regarde mon père qui vient de coincer ma mère contre un mur avec un pied de lampe. Ma mère… Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette chose soit la personne qui me tenait sur ses genoux il y a deux minutes à peine et me racontait une histoire. Quand elle a commencé à pousser des grognements, j'ai pensé qu'elle le faisait exprès et j'ai ri. Mais quand elle s'est ensuite redressée et que j'ai vu ses dents pointues s'approcher de mon visage, j'ai hurlé. Papa a débarqué, m'a arrachée de ses griffes et j'ai détalé comme un lapin. A présent, je suis dans la chambre à l'étage, sur ce grand lit d'adulte, et j'écoute les bruits de bagarre en bas. J'ai peur pour mes deux parents. J'ai peur que papa tue maman, mais j'ai aussi peur que papa ne revienne pas et que maman vienne me manger. Je gémis dans le noir en attendant de voir sur qui s'ouvrira la porte. Lorsque c'est papa qui revient, les mains couvertes de coupures et le front luisant de sueur, je cours me réfugier dans ses bras. Quand il me sert contre lui, je sens que lui aussi, il tremble.

« Elle est où, maman ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est en sécurité.

Depuis la porte ouverte, j'entends encore des rugissements et des coups sourds donnés contre une paroi. Ça vient de la cave.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à maman ? Pourquoi elle est comme ça ? Redemandai-je alors que les larmes montaient de nouveau.

-Je sais pas. Viens, mon bébé. On va se coucher.

Papa me borde dans leur grand lit. Je me sens un peu plus calme tandis qu'il s'allonge à mes côtés, attendant que je m'endorme, comme si de rien n'était.

-Pourquoi elle m'a attaquée ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-T'as rien fait, c'est pas de ta faute. Elle peut pas s'en empêcher, même si elle t'aime très fort.

-Et y'a pas un moyen de la guérir ?

-On sait pas. C'est le grand mystère, il dit avec ce que je saurais plus tard être un soupir, comme quand on n'est pas content mais qu'on n'a pas le droit de le dire tout haut.

-Et toi aussi, t'es comme ça ?

-Non. T'en fais pas, moi je serai jamais comme ça.

-Et moi ?

-Toi non plus. Ferme tes yeux, ma chérie. Essaie de dormir. »

Les grognements en bas se sont calmés. Je ferme les yeux et j'écoute la voix profonde de mon père qui compte les moutons pour moi. Puis je m'endors, bercée par la chaleur de ses bras.

Je me réveillai en me redressant, reprenant mon souffle comme un plongeur qui retrouve enfin la surface. J'étais dans mon lit à ma résidence, confortablement installée entre les couvertures alors qu'une brise fraîche faisait doucement danser les rideaux de ma fenêtre ouverte. Est-ce que la veille avait été un rêve ? Ou plutôt un cauchemar ? Encore engourdie, frissonnant, je me levai pour fermer les battants de la fenêtre quand je réalisai que j'étais emmaillotée dans mes draps, nue comme un bébé. Ce n'était certainement pas dans mes habitudes de me coucher ainsi. Je ne retrouvais pas non plus ma robe de soirée ni mes nouvelles lunettes. Me résignant à remettre les anciennes, en fouillant dans ma mémoire, je ne trouvai que des bribes de souvenirs qui s'arrêtaient tous au moment où je repoussais Seungri. Le reste flottait dans un flou des plus opaques. Quand je consultai mon portable, la première chose que j'aperçus était un appel manqué de Tasnim et quatre de Gaëlle avec seulement un message datant de la veille au soir :

«T'es où ? Contacte-moi dès que tu peux. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Tandis que je me préparai à la vitesse de l'éclair, je me mis à violenter le bouton d'appel de son contact, en vain… La tonalité vibra dans le vide avant de me renvoyer sur la messagerie, encore et encore, même quand je galopai sur le trottoir. Il fallait qu'elle décroche ! Que j'entende sa voix ! Pourquoi elle ne répondait pas, bordel ? Elle qui était toujours soudée à son portable ! Je priai de toutes mes forces qu'elle me fasse seulement la gueule parce que je n'étais pas venue à sa fête.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin à la fac, où je m'attendais à la retrouver, tous mes espoirs que la nuit d'hier n'ait été qu'une vision s'amincirent à vue d'œil: devant le portail où, d'habitude, les gens fumaient et garaient leurs scooters en râlant, l'atmosphère était discrète et morne. De même dans les couloirs, nous étions beaucoup moins nombreux à traîner et un silence lourd pesait sur nous tous. En passant près de l'infirmerie qui était dans le même bâtiment que notre TD commun, j'aperçus une cellule à l'intérieur de laquelle des filles en larmes étaient assises face à un de nos docteurs, qui les écoutait, sans blouse, les sourcils froncés, avant de les prendre une par une dans ses bras. Une longue liste d'absents était également punaisée au mur.

Lorsque je franchis enfin la porte de ma classe, le professeur se tut et tous tournèrent la tête vers moi. N'écoutant mes excuses que d'une oreille, notre prof me fit à peine signe de m'installer, sans reproche ni mauvais œil. Je venais visiblement de l'interrompre dans un discours que les autres écoutaient avec gravité. Traversant la classe comme sur une planche instable, j'entendis seulement les mots « urgence » et « agression ». J'avais l'impression d'être entrée dans la quatrième dimension, où toutes mes craintes étaient réalisées d'un coup. Heureusement, je repérai Tasnim et Steffi dans le fond et me dirigeai vers elles. A en juger par la tête de déterrée qu'elles firent quand nos regards se croisèrent, elles aussi m'avaient attendue.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Leur murmurai-je en m'installant à une chaise vide à côté d'elle.

-Comment ça ? Répliqua Steffi, choquée. T'étais là non ? Tu devrais le savoir !

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ? Dis-je, attendant avec effroi le bilan exact de la catastrophe.

En guise de réponse, Tasnim, elle, me pinça douloureusement la cuisse sous la table. Lorsque, surprise, je lui adressai un regard noir pour lui dire que ce n'était pas le moment de blaguer, je vis qu'elle aussi me foudroyait du regard.

-T'étais où ? Chuchota-t-elle à son tour avec colère. T'as complètement disparu hier soir! J'étais inquiète ! J'avais pas ton numéro !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son tour d'être sèchement réduite au silence par le reste de la classe.

-Elle est où, Gaëlle ? Demandai-je enfin à voix haute tandis que je ne la voyais nulle part dans la salle.

Face au silence du groupe, ce fut le professeur lui-même qui me répondit :

-Elle ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Comme je l'ai expliqué, elle a été emmenée à l'hôpital hier soir.

-Mon ami a vu une ambulance l'emmener. Moi, je suis partie avant que tout ça arrive. Je crois que c'est elle la principale victime de l'attaque, compléta Tasnim soudain désolée.

-L'attaque… ? Où il est, cet hôpital ? Où il est, bordel ? Répétai-je plus fort, ignorant la cohue que j'étais en train de créer.

-Calme-toi et reste assise, m'ordonna le professeur. Le moment est grave, je ne peux pas laisser chacun céder à la panique.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, monsieur. Elle y était, elle aussi, me défendit Steffi avant de se tourner vers moi. C'est celui qu'est à côté de la fac de médecine.

-Tu devrais foncer. Maintenant, me dit Tasnim en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Comme je levai la tête vers le prof, celui-ci, sans un mot, acquiesça et m'indiqua la porte.

-Je trouve déjà miraculeux que tu sois venue aujourd'hui, se contenta-t-il de commenter.

En silence, je repris mes affaires et rangeai ma chaise.

-Merci, monsieur. Merci, les filles. » Murmurai-je en serrant chaleureusement leurs paumes dans les miennes avant de ressortir de la classe en filant comme le vent.

Je rejoignis le premier tram qui passait, hors d'haleine. Dans le wagon silencieux, la vérité me frappa comme un mur en briques. Elle s'affichait partout, sur toutes les unes : dans les journaux, sur les portables, sur les panneaux d'affichage électriques dans un grand hurlement muet… L'image était partout la même, celle d'un gros plan dans l'herbe où une jeune silhouette était allongée, si défigurée et sanglante malgré un pudique floutage qu'elle en était méconnaissable, avec des gros titres telles que « Meurtre au campus » « Nuit d'horreur à l'université Stendhal » « La bête de Grenoble : chapitre deux ? »… Mon estomac se tordit de plus belle quand je reconnus la chemise que Gaëlle portait souvent, celle de son frère. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire si c'était elle ? Qu'est-ce que je « devais » faire ?

Je courus sur le parking de l'hôpital et manquai de rentrer dans les portes automatiques en verre. Aucune trace de Gaëlle aux urgences où traînaient des enfants braillards et des accidentés, un bracelet de papier fluo attaché au poignet. J'aperçus aussi d'autres étudiants de ma fac, amochés, dont j'évitai le regard. Lorsque j'épelai son nom de famille au comptoir, on me dirigea poliment vers le service « Réanimation et USC Médico-Chirurgicale ». Dans le dédale de couloirs, de panneaux et d'ascenseurs sentant le médicament, je me décalai plusieurs fois pour laisser passer des lits occupés par des vieux en chemise de nuit amorphes, ou au contraire bramant des supplications à n'en plus finir. A chaque nouvelle rencontre, je craignais de tomber sur le visage de ma meilleure amie. Lorsque j'atteignis enfin la bonne aile, essoufflée mais le sang toujours glacé, je lâchai mon sac sous le choc en la voyant hors de la chambre à laquelle on m'avait dirigée. Assise sur un siège, affaissée, elle tourna vers moi ses yeux clairs, d'habitude toujours surlignés d'une somptueuse arabesque à l'eye-liner, ici nus et vitreux, semblant à peine me voir d'abord, comme si je n'étais qu'un fantôme.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, commençai-je à balbutier lorsque je fus à son niveau. Quand on m'a dit que t'étais à l'hosto…

-Michaël est mort.

A ces trois petits mots, le léger soulagement que j'avais ressenti en la voyant vivante et indemne retomba aussitôt comme une pierre au fond de l'abysse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Michaël…

Sans répondre, elle s'accrocha à moi et enfouit son visage dans mon épaule qui se réchauffa sous le flot intense de ses larmes alors que je me tenais encore pétrifiée.

-Merde… Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

De même, en crachant mes injures comme une mitraillette, je resserrai ma prise autour de ses épaules et me mis à pleurer à mon tour.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Tout est de ma faute ! Oh mon Dieu !

A chaque seconde où je croyais m'être calmée un peu, tout me revenait en pleine tête comme un boomerang tranchant, ravivant la douleur.

-Non, c'est pas ta faute, gémit-elle de même. T'y peux rien.

-Tu peux pas… C'est pas… Pourquoi ? Putain, pourquoi ?!

Ma détresse sembla toucher Gaëlle, ce dont je profitai pour rattraper ma pathétique tentative de la réconforter, elle. Alors que nous continuions de sangloter et nous consoler l'une l'autre, je sursautai lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Du froid rectangle d'un bleu apaisant entrebâillé, Minseok en sortit, me laissant apercevoir un tiers de silhouette allongée sur une armature en fer, enroulée dans tant de bandages et percée de tant de tuyaux que j'eus du mal à distinguer la moindre particule humaine dans cette plaie géante. Le visage de Minseok, lui, d'habitude si frais et jovial, était gris et creusé de profonds cernes noirs.

-Ah, tu es là, dit-il seulement lorsque nos regards se croisèrent.

En silence, il s'installa à nos côtés tandis que Gaëlle se sépara de moi pour se réfugier dans les bras de son petit ami. Bien que je sois enfin parvenu à contenir décemment mes larmes pour laisser celles de Gaëlle reprendre leur importance, Minseok me fit un signe de la main pour se joindre à eux. Dans cette triple embrassade, j'eus honte de penser au contact plaisant de sa tête contre la mienne. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, comme lui et Gaëlle avaient veillé toute la nuit sans manger, Minseok et moi la guidâmes jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis à la cafétéria du rez-de-chaussée pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Aucun de nous n'eut la force d'avaler quoi que soit, bien que nous forçâmes Gaëlle à prendre au moins un café qu'elle but en silence, les yeux de Minseok et moi sur les siens, toujours humides mais à présent durs et froids.

-Quand on est arrivés, on t'a attendue sur le trottoir, raconta-t-elle d'elle-même d'une voix blanche. D'un seul coup, il y a eu cet énorme mouvement de foule. Ça courait dans tous les sens, ça se poussait, ça se piétinait. Mais surtout, les cris, les cris… Ils foutaient la trouille. On aurait dit un attentat. J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais quand ça a rien donné, Mika est sorti pour aller te chercher. Il m'a dit d'attendre dans la voiture. De là, j'ai encore essayé de t'appeler.

D'un seul coup, les yeux de ma meilleure amie s'embuèrent de nouveau et sa voix s'étrangla.

-Ensuite, la police et les ambulances sont arrivées. J'ai fini par sortir mais on m'a bloqué le passage du campus et j'ai appris que mon frère avait été trouvé dans l'herbe, égorgé, déchiqueté de partout, en train d'essayer de contenir avec ses mains le sang qui lui échappait par tous les endroits. Je suis partie avec eux dans l'ambulance. En le ramenant ici, ils l'ont stabilisé, ils l'ont mis dans un coma artificiel, ils lui ont donné mon sang… On n'a rien pu faire d'autre. Trop tard, trop profond… Pour rien.

Elle avala une autre gorgée brûlante qui passa péniblement la ligne rigide de ses lèvres alors que d'autres larmes, plus rares, roulèrent sur ses pommettes. Dans la salle, rires et papotages fusaient au-dessus de nos têtes comme si être ici n'avait pas d'importance. Des enfants qui jouaient près de nous furent rappelés par leurs parents quand ils frôlèrent notre table.

-Est-ce que vos parents savent ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

-On les a appelés, ils arrivent cet aprèm, répondit son petit ami à voix basse.

Assis en arrière sur sa chaise, celui-ci gardait les doigts croisés sur sa bouche, les yeux fixés sur la table d'un air de réfléchir intensément, comme s'il remontait mentalement le temps de toutes ses forces.

-Mève, appela soudain Gaëlle en tournant vivement la tête vers moi. Quand t'étais là-bas, t'as vu personne de bizarre ? Genre, c'était quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'est enfui ?

Sentant maintenant les deux regards du couple braqués sur moi, pour me donner une contenance comme toujours quand j'étais nerveuse, je me mis à tripoter mes lunettes.

-Je saurais pas te dire, commençai-je à marmonner. En fait, Seungri était à la fête aussi. Quand tout le monde a commencé à crier, il m'avait enfermée dans un bureau. J'ai gueulé pour qu'on me libère. Dès que la porte s'est ouverte je me suis enfuie. Mais j'ai perdu mes lunettes dans la foulée, dis-je en désignant celles que je tenais, alors j'ai rien pu voir de ce qui se passait, malheureusement.

Gaëlle hocha la tête d'un air d'amère déception.

-D'après des témoins, il paraît qu'il y avait une espèce de chien noir de la taille d'un cheval, comme la créature du parc, compléta-t-elle d'un ton amer.

-La créature du parc ? Dis-je en écarquillant les yeux. Celle de la vidéo ?

-Ouais, celle de la vidéo. Et ils ont trouvé des traces qui correspondent à celles du parc.

-Ceci dit, il faisait nuit, rétorqua Minseok. Les gens étaient sûrement bourrés, avec la panique...

-Mon cul, répondit Gaëlle froidement. De toute façon, c'est pas ça qui compte. Quand il est arrivé ici, ils ont dit que Michaël était « condamné ». Les meurtriers, ils sont condamnés. Les cancéreux aussi, ils sont condamnés, on n'y peut rien. Moi, c'est un connard qu'a condamné mon frère, alors qu'il avait rien fait. Alors chien ou humain, je vais la trouver, moi, la saloperie qu'a buté mon frère. Et je vais la faire payer. Salement. »

A la façon dont elle écrasa son gobelet vide, les articulations blanchies par la tension, je réalisai soudain combien je tenais à Gaëlle et comme mon cœur se briserait si je me séparais d'elle, mais encore plus s'il lui arrivait malheur. Comme une couverture de plomb, le silence retomba de nouveau entre nous.

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi le soir en traînant des pieds, je fus surprise d'être accueillie par deux policiers au bas de mon immeuble qui me firent signe d'approcher sitôt qu'ils me virent.

« C'est vous, « Maeva », bâtiment C, chambre 104 ? Me demanda le premier agent.

-Oui, c'est moi. Je peux vous aider ? Demandai-je, mal à l'aise.

-On va vous demander de nous suivre. » Dit le deuxième.

« … Et j'ai fouillé son sac pour trouver mon portefeuille. C'est à ce moment-là que les autres sont sortis sans que je m'en aperçoive et que Seungri a commencé à me faire des avances. Comme je n'étais pas intéressée, je l'ai repoussé, j'ai reculé à la fenêtre et j'ai vu le gros chien noir dehors. Enfin, c'était pas vraiment un chien, c'était plus… une ombre. Bref, j'ai pris peur en le voyant et c'est là que j'ai appelé à l'aide et que j'ai tapé à la porte.

Après qu'ils m'aient emmenée à leur voiture puis au poste, comme ils faisaient le tour de tous les témoins présents à la soirée, je me retrouvai maintenant face à un bureau surchargé de paperasse et d'un Scoubidou en plastique derrière lequel deux hommes notaient la moindre de mes paroles. L'un d'eux, un jeune avec une cravate neuve tapait à l'ordinateur tandis que l'autre, en bras de chemise, la cinquantaine ronde et rougeaude, m'écoutait, bras croisés. Il me paraissait particulièrement antipathique avec son regard gris de pierre, son sourire inversé hermétique et sa tête penchée, comme si je n'étais qu'une image qu'il analysait tandis que je parlais dans le vide.

-Et personne n'est venu à votre secours, même quand vous avez appelé à l'aide ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Non. Ses copains gardaient la porte.

Son assistant pianota de plus belle.

-Comment vous vous en êtes sortie ?

-Ils ont fini par m'ouvrir et je me suis enfuie avec les autres.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

L'autre cessa de taper. Tous deux me regardaient maintenant d'un air de m'en vouloir.

-L'autre témoin qui était avec vous, Seungri, nous donne une version différente. Il nous a dit que vous avez pris une chaise et que vous avez cassé une fenêtre pour vous enfuir. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Oui, répondis-je en me raclant la gorge comme ma voix s'y était coincée.

-Alors pourquoi mentir ?

Je demeurai silencieuse.

-Pourquoi avez-vous cassé cette fenêtre ? Répéta le quinqua. Ecoute ma grande, désolée je te tutoie, je comprends que tu sois un peu intimidée d'être ici. Mais t'as l'air d'avoir un peu de jugeote. Tu dois comprendre comme la situation est grave. On parle pas d'une bagarre entre deux couillons sous alcool. On parle d'un gars, ou d'une fille qui sait ?, qui a profité de l'hystérie générale d'hier soir pour assassiner quelqu'un et le réduire en charpie. Alors tu te doutes qu'on va pas te laisser nous monter en bateau, tout ça parce qu'il faut pas que papa-maman soient au courant que t'étais avec un mauvais garçon. Ils seront au courant de toute façon. A moins que t'aies des choses encore plus graves à cacher, mais ça... c'est à nous d'en juger. Alors on reprend. Si cette ombre, comme vous dites, vous faisait si peur, pourquoi avez-vous préféré foncer vers elle que d'attendre qu'on vous ouvre ?

-Parce que j'ai encore plus peur de Seungri, répondis-je en cessant d'hésiter. C'est mon tyran depuis le début de l'année. Il m'insulte, il m'humilie, il a fait de moi son larbin… Je voulais pas en parler parce que j'avais peur que ça empire s'il était au courant. Et aussi parce qu'il me fait chanter depuis des mois avec une vidéo privée de moi qu'il mettra sur internet si je fais pas tout ce qu'il veut. Je l'ai vu tabasser un SDF devant moi, une fois. Et il avait amené de l'alcool à la fête. Quand il a commencé à me menacer dans le bureau, allant même jusqu'à balancer une chaise contre la fenêtre, j'avais beau avoir peur de l'ombre, j'ai préféré échapper à un danger réel qu'imaginaire.

Ma langue était sèche comme du papier et je transpirais tant que je n'aurais pas été étonnée de voir mes lunettes se couvrir de buée. Les deux agents demeurèrent silencieux tandis que l'autre continua de taper encore plusieurs minutes après que je me sois tue. Quand enfin il s'arrêta, l'autre se leva et tendit sa grosse main pour serrer la mienne.

-Tu vois, c'était pas dur. Merci de votre franchise, mademoiselle. Et ne vous en faites pas, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de ce voyou, maintenant.

Emue, un énorme soupir de soulagement sincère m'échappa avec un grand sourire. Après m'avoir fait signer ma déposition, le chef me raccompagna enfin à la porte.

-N'hésitez pas à nous recontacter si d'autres détails vous reviennent en mémoire, récita-t-il comme il y semblait habitué depuis quelques jours. Il est possible qu'on vous recontacte nous-mêmes avant. En attendant, merci de ne pas quitter la région tant que nous aurons encore besoin de vous.

-Je ne peux pas partir ?

-Non. Pour les besoins de l'enquête, vous comprenez...

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Prenez soin de vous.

-Merci. Au-revoir.»

Tandis que la porte du commissariat se referma sur le sourire du rougeaud sous mon nez, j'eus l'impression de me réveiller d'un cauchemar pour tomber dans un autre encore plus terrifiant. A peine vingt minutes plus tard, mon portable vibra, signalant que j'avais reçu un message d'un numéro masqué :

« TU ES A MOI. »

Les inquiétudes d'hier s'étaient transformées en deuil général. Au portail, un grand portrait de Michaël avait été posé sobrement par terre, entouré de milliers de fleurs, de bougies, de cartes et de messages en tous genres. Députés et ministres avaient aussi fait le tour de la communauté pour faire part de leur chagrin tandis que les journalistes de tous poils collectaient des échantillons du nôtre. Mais malgré leurs efforts, aucun ne repartit avec un portrait satisfaisant de la bête, à leur propre chagrin. Quant à moi, quand bien même mon prochain jour de pleine lune était loin, j'avalai religieusement mes doses, doublées, de tue-loup avec mon petit-déjeuner. Depuis cette nuit, la dernière à m'avoir vue vraiment dormir, il n'y avait pas une seule minute où je n'avais cessé de penser à Michaël, au sang, aux pleurs, aux traces dans l'herbe… C'est pourquoi à mi-chemin de la fac, en pleine discussion avec Steffi, je sursautai, faisant sursauter aussi Steffi, lorsque je sentis une présence à côté de moi et réalisai que c'était Minseok. Celui-ci rit légèrement de ma réaction. Malgré sa bonne humeur, il avait les traits tirés et semblait émerger lui aussi d'une longue nuit blanche.

« J'ai une tête si flippante que ça, aujourd'hui ?

-Non, pas du tout ! Dis-je en évitant de fixer son visage de zombie. C'est juste que je t'avais pas entendu arriver. T'es tellement discret…

-Moi, tu m'as carrément foutu les jetons ! Protesta Steffi.

-Tiens, dit-il en me tendant un des deux gobelets qu'il tenait. Pour oublier le jus de chaussettes de l'hôpital. Désolé, Steffi, j'en ai pris que deux.

-Pas grave, dit-elle avec un sourire. De toute façon, le café c'est de la merde. Je préfère le thé.

-Sérieux ? Tu sais pas ce que tu rates, dis-je en me forçant à boire ma boisson fétiche au goût de cirage. Comment va Gaëlle ? Demandai-je à Minseok plus tristement.

Le sourire de celui-ci diminua.

-Elle est fatiguée. Elle est retournée à l'hôpital. Quand je lui ai demandé si elle voulait que je l'accompagne, elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait rester seule.

-Pareil, rajouta Steffi. Quand on est allées la voir avec Tasnim, on a un peu parlé mais c'est à peine si elle ouvrait la bouche. C'est comme si on lui était complètement invisibles.

-Je vois.

De son côté, Minseok soupira profondément.

-Vous imaginez ? Tous les matins, c'était lui qui m'emmenait à la fac en voiture. Il était pas obligé… C'était mon pote. Le grand frère de ma petite amie. Et d'un seul coup, paf, plus rien. C'est… Merde, ça nous arrive ! A nous ! Alors que…

Ne sachant quoi répondre, je demeurai silencieuse. Tandis que nous marchâmes tous les trois côte à côte, encadrée d'eux deux, je remarquai les efforts vains de Steffi pour discrètement signaler à Minseok par-dessus mon épaule de parler d'autre chose.

-Désolé les filles, j'aurais pas du dire ça à voix haute, dit-il soudain.

-Changeons de sujet ! Renchérit Steffi.

-Non, répondis-je, vous avez raison. C'est horrible, y'a pas d'autres mots.

-Ça va aller, dit-il comme pour se convaincre lui-même autant que nous. On a juste besoin d'êtres forts les uns pour les autres. Les prochains jours seront pas faciles, surtout pour Gaëlle. Pour l'instant, si on la force à quoi que ce soit, ça servira à rien. Alors il faut juste la laisser tranquille.

-Peut-être juste un jour ou deux, ça suffit. Du moment qu'elle nous tape pas dessus, moi ça me va, rajouta candidement Steffi.

-Je comprends. Mais pour autant, je veux pas la laisser tranquille. Je la connais, elle est forte. Mais ça peut pas être suffisant. Pas cette fois. Elle a besoin de nous. Elle a besoin de toi, dis-je en me tournant vers Minseok.

Je fus surprise quand je sentis soudain son solide bras se poser sur mon épaule et, quand je levai la tête vers lui, le vis me sourire.

-Heureusement que t'es là, toi. Evidemment qu'on va pas la laisser seule trop longtemps. Tant qu'elle nous aura à ses côtés, il lui arrivera rien de mal.

-J'espère.

-On l'espère tous, dit Steffi en m'entourant à son tour de son bras.

Ainsi cerné, quand je passai à mon tour un bras autour d'eux avec hésitation, ils en semblèrent satisfaits.

-On va survivre. Je suis sûr que s'il était là, Mika nous botterait le cul parce qu'on fait trop la gueule et qu'on regarde pas assez vers le haut. Alors on va essayer, pour lui et sa petite sœur. Ok ?

-Oui. »

Comme il faisait maintenant trop chaud pour les étreintes prolongées, Steffi nous avait lâché pour se rendre à un cours auquel elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était en retard. Seuls, Minseok et moi nous approchâmes du portail couvert d'hommages, puis le passage nous fût bloqué par Seungri et sa bande, plus nombreuse que la dernière fois et qui semblaient nous avoir attendus de pied ferme. Celui-ci ne se tenait plus au milieu d'eux mais en retrait, poings et mâchoires serrées.

-Regardez-la qui fait sa fière, commença l'un d'eux que je reconnus comme l'un des chiens de garde de la fête, comme elle a l'air contente depuis son dépôt de plainte… Espèce de pute !

-On s'est fait virer trois mois à cause de toi ! Rugit l'autre. Mais c'est pas le pire ! On a été en garde à vue et fichés. Soupçonnés de meurtre, bordel ! Et Seungri a plus son casier judiciaire vierge ! Son père va le tuer !

-Ouais ! Rétorqua un troisième. Déjà qu'il s'entend pas bien avec, là il va lui couper les vivres pour de bon, c'est sûr !

-Vos gueules ! Fermez tous vos gueules, bandes d'abrutis ! Clama Seungri en se tournant vers eux, les réduisant tous au silence.

Lorsqu'il nous fit de nouveau face, ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes ardentes, fouillant les miens comme une lame. Lorsqu'il avança de quelques pas vers moi, Minseok s'interposa aussitôt. Pendant ce temps, un large cercle s'était formé autour de nous, du reste de la bande et d'autres arrivants, curieux. A présent, à peine un mètre séparait les garçons, se défiant férocement du regard.

-Calme-toi, mec. Recule, l'incita calmement Minseok. Qu'est-ce tu comptes faire ? Tu vas la frapper ? T'as pas honte ? Trois jours après la mort de notre ami ? C'est quoi, ton problème ?

-T'es qui, toi ? T'es son nouveau mec ? Si c'était ton pote, mes condoléances, dit-il en désignant vaguement l'autel du menton. Mais faut que je t'avertisse tout de suite. Faut que tu restes loin de cette meuf. C'est une putain de psychopathe et elle est à moi! Aboya-t-il d'une voix assourdie par une tension qui électrisait tout son corps. Je vais me la faire après ce qu'elle m'a fait voir, cette pute !

Alors qu'il fit un nouveau pas vers moi, son accent natif en haussant la voix se prononçait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe d'un coup au coréen sans s'interrompre. Les yeux dans les yeux, il parla alors longuement à son compatriote, faisant de temps en temps un geste pour me désigner, court et sec comme un coup de fouet. Je commençai à prendre peur lorsque son interlocuteur s'immobilisa, à présent attentif, et que Seungri porta ses mains à son visage comme pour mimer des dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui dire ? Et même si j'en avais une vague idée, comment convaincre Minseok de ne pas le croire si j'étais censée ne pas savoir de quoi il était question ?

-Je t'ai percée à jour, la cinglée ! Dit soudain Seungri à nouveau en français en me pointant du doigt, raide comme la justice. Tu peux raconter tous tes mensonges à qui tu veux. Il n'empêche qu'on sait parfaitement tous les deux ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. Et tu peux compter sur moi pour…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Minseok l'interrompit. Ses deux mains sur les plus grandes épaules de Seungri, il le poussa en arrière et se mit à lui crier dessus à nouveau en coréen. C'était étrange de voir un garçon si doux se mettre en colère, et de façon si passionnée. Je me rassurais en me disant que c'était la preuve qu'il ne croyait pas à ce que l'autre lui disait. Je fus quelque peu rassurée de cette pensée, d'autant plus que certains en semblèrent de plus en plus sceptiques dans la foule, même si d'autres me jetaient à présent des coups d'œil instigateurs. Soudain, Seungri haussa les sourcils, l'air choqué, et eut un petit éclat de rire stupéfait avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le reste du cercle comme pour nous prendre à témoin.

-Ton mec vient de me défier. Il vient de me traiter de tous les noms pour pas que je parle et que si je veux me défouler, j'ai qu'à le faire sur lui. Ok, bouboule, dit-il en ôtant sa veste et en la tendant à un des deux autres. Je sais pas de quoi tu te mêles mais si tu veux mourir, je vais t'exaucer ton vœu, t'inquiètes pas. »

Il se jeta sur lui et, au moment où le premier coup de poing, le sien, vola, le cercle s'élargit d'un seul coup comme une vague dans l'eau, alors que des cris d'encouragement narquois se mirent à fuser ça et là par-dessus leurs empoignades.

« Arrêtez ! Dis-je en mêlant mes cris à ceux qui voulaient les séparer mais n'osaient s'approcher de trop près. Minseok, arrête ! Il en vaut pas la peine ! »

Subitement, celui-ci parvint à coincer Seungri contre le portail. Alors, profitant de l'avantage, il se mit à faire pleuvoir les coups sur le visage de son cadet, encore et encore, alors que les cris d'encouragement viraient aux cris d'horreur. Je me précipitai vers eux et tentai alors de le tirer en arrière. Mais il était trop fort pour que même ma vraie puissance le fasse reculer d'un pouce, ce qui était étrange… Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ma tentative et s'arrêta enfin, j'eus l'impression soudain que ma poitrine allait exploser, à l'étroit dans un anneau de fer invisible, et sentis ma tête devenir aussi légère qu'un ballon en train de se dégonfler. La seconde suivante, ma tempe percuta l'asphalte et j'aperçus un troupeau de chaussures foncer droit sur moi comme pour m'écraser.


	8. 6ème Lune 2-2

Un son résonnait au plus profond de mon crâne. Dans les ténèbres, je l'entendais, court, régulier, sourd et perçant à la fois comme une douce torture. On aurait dit quelque chose de pierreux ou métallique régulièrement frottée contre une surface rugueuse. J'étais allongée dans le noir troué, à travers mes paupières, de lumières clignotantes vertes et orange. En remuant un peu, je sentis le moelleux de l'oreiller calé sous ma tête et les tuyaux attachés à mes narines. Une brise légère secouait de temps en temps mes cheveux. On m'avait aussi retiré mes lunettes, posés à côté de moi sur une machine. Faiblement, je levai le bras vers elles mais les fis tomber. Alors, à mon chevet, tout près de ma fenêtre d'où provenait le bruit de métal, je vis une silhouette floue assise dans un fauteuil, jambes croisées, et reconnus le clodo du parc. Celui-ci, en costume sous son manteau râpé, son vieux chapeau de feutre sur les cuisses et sa balafre luisante sur la joue droite à la lumière des machines, gardait les yeux baissés sur un couteau de chasse qu'il aiguisait méticuleusement.

« Tu en as trop pris trop vite, dit-il de sa voix gutturale, résonnant presque comme un chant dans le silence de la pièce. N'importe qui aurait pu le voir venir. Mais peut-être que c'est ce que tu voulais, dans le fond.

A présent que mes yeux étaient habitués à l'obscurité, je regardai la lame argentée danser entre les doigts de Furrow, fine et vive comme une flammèche qui étincelait tout près de mon œil. Quand il eut terminé sa besogne, il plongea la main à l'intérieur de son manteau.

-Ah, ça me fait penser, dit-il en semblant y avoir découvert quelque chose, il est sans doute temps que je te rende ça.

D'une main, il sortit une petite bouteille bon marché qui, en s'ouvrant, dégagea une odeur acide et qu'il téta bruyamment tandis que de l'autre, il laissa tomber sur la table de nuit un petit portefeuille dont je reconnus le motif mauve à nœuds imprimés. Ainsi, il avait bien agi seul. Toutes mes théories s'effondraient.

-Assassin… soufflai-je entre mes lèvres engourdies. La vidéo, la fête… depuis le début, vous m'avez sabotée…

-Disons que je t'ai testée. Et tu as lamentablement échoué.

Après une dernière lampée, Furrow s'essuya les lèvres et rangea sa bouteille avant de se relever, me dominant à présent de toute sa hauteur et m'englobant dans son ombre froide.

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas juste me foutre la paix ? Demandai-je en fermant les yeux, laissant deux larmes en déborder et rouler le long de mes tempes.

Aveugle, je sentis sa main sèche et noueuse caresser les mèches sur mon front et en dégager une pour révéler mon visage.

-Tu es la seule qui me comprend, dit-il doucement. Et je suis le seul qui te comprend. Tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte maintenant mais je t'épargne beaucoup de peine. Je ne t'ai laissée avoir qu'un avant-goût de la haine, du mépris et de la peur qui t'attend si tu vis plus longtemps, pour ce que tu es et auquel tu ne peux rien. Au moins, je te laisse partir avec un seul ennemi, moi. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, la seule femelle sur cette terre que j'aurais voulu épargner.

-Minseok… murmurai-je malgré moi.

Le sourire qu'eut Furrow était beaucoup moins beau ou attendrissant que celui du garçon.

-Ne pense plus à lui. Tu crois qu'il serait le même s'il savait ce que tu es vraiment ? Un jour, tu lui briseras le cœur. Le lendemain, tu lui briseras la nuque. Vos vies à tous les deux seront bien meilleures si tu le laisses tranquille.

-Je l'aime.

-Je sais. Je n'en doute pas. »

Sur ces derniers mots, sa main qui m'avait effleuré le visage me saisit fermement le menton et révéla ma gorge tandis que j'attendis y sentir glisser le fil du couteau. Mais alors que j'entrevoyais son éclat argenté s'en rapprocher, un cri perçant de femme me vrilla les oreilles.

« Sécurité ! Au secours ! »

Avec un dernier juron, lorsque, dans un sursaut, l'adrénaline me donna assez de force pour me débattre, Furrow rangea son arme et s'empressa de soulever le lourd volet de tissu de ma fenêtre avant de s'y glisser avec la souplesse d'un fauve. Lorsque les gardiens firent irruption dans la minuscule chambre, je ne pus que pointer piteusement la vitre absente dont les bris de verre de cette nuit, couverts de scotch, tapissaient encore le sol. Ce ne devait pas être la première fois de sa vie qu'il s'adonnait à cet exercice. Une fois que vigiles eurent quitté la pièce, dépités eux aussi, l'infirmière qui avait donné l'alerte me fit une injection et je me rendormis malgré moi dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsque je me réveillai de nouveau, le soleil brillait à travers la fenêtre de ma nouvelle chambre, d'autres gardes veillaient à ma porte et en lieu et place de l'infirmière se trouvaient Tasnim et Minseok. Celui-ci, assis dans le fauteuil un magazine sur les genoux, la tête sur la poitrine, dormait à poings fermés. Une partie de moi se rappela comme j'aimais le regarder s'activer de gauche à droite quand je n'étais encore qu'une cliente de son café, avec quelle énergie il saluait chaque client, même quand ceux-ci n'étaient visiblement pas d'humeur. Ici, il semblait si paisible… Quand Tasnim, elle éveillée, vit que j'avais ouvert les yeux et me sourit, je feignis un bâillement.

« Ça y'est, t'es réveillée ? Steffi t'a apporté ses notes. Elle sait que tu vas pas survivre sans, murmura-t-elle en désignant le cahier sur la table de nuit. Comment tu te sens ?

-Comment si j'avais dormi sous un sanglier, répondis-je.

Elle éclata de rire, surprise de ma comparaison, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Minseok à son tour.

-Décidément, tu passes ta vie ici maintenant, lui fis-je remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

-Je pense que j'y suis quand même depuis moins longtemps que toi, répondit-il en s'étirant, me rendant mon rictus.

-On avait peur de pas te voir te réveiller avant qu'il y ait des voitures volantes à la fenêtre. C'était quoi, cette crise surprise que tu nous as faite ? Demanda Tasnim, un poing sur la hanche.

-Les médecins n'ont pas d'explication. Ceci dit, on est cardiaques dans la famille donc ça m'étonne pas trop. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Etonnés de ma réponse simple, si ce n'est simpliste, ils se regardèrent puis inclinèrent la tête sur le côté d'un air de réfléchir.

-Je dirais… Une semaine ? Dit Tasnim en regardant Minseok comme pour demander confirmation.

-Une semaine ? T'as dit une semaine ? M'exclamai-je en me redressant dans le lit. On est le combien ? Il est quelle heure ?

-Détends-toi miss cardiaque, dit Minseok tandis que lui et Tasnim me firent rallonger sur le matelas. On plaisante. T'as juste dormi toute la journée. En parlant de journée, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'allais peut-être retourner en Corée plus tôt que prévu?

Je hochai la tête, soudain suspendue à ses lèvres.

-J'ai la réponse. Bonne nouvelle, je n'aurais pas besoin de partir. On me laisse rester ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année, comme prévu.

-C'est cool, hein ? Commenta Tasnim.

-En tout cas, ça me soulage beaucoup, dit-il avec un sourire heureux. Maeva, tu dis rien ? T'es pas contente que je reste, finalement ?

-Si, dis-je en reprenant un souffle que je me surpris à avoir retenu. C'est… C'est génial ! Putain, c'est trop bien !

-Doucement, tu vas tout faire tomber ! Dit-il en riant lorsque ma perf tangua dangereusement sous ma tentative de les prendre tous les deux dans mes bras.

-Désolée, merci... Et Gaëlle ? Elle doit être super contente, elle aussi !

A ce nom, l'atmosphère retomba aussitôt comme une chape de plomb alors que Minseok et Tasnim semblaient soudain mal à l'aise.

-En fait, elle est venue ce matin, elle aussi. Mais tu dormais, expliqua Tasnim d'un ton désolé. Comme les portables passent pas, elle nous a dit de te donner une lettre.

Intriguée, je pris la feuille qu'elle me tendit et la dépliai. Je souris déjà à la vue des motifs Hello Kitty gothique qu'elle avait dessinés dans les coins.

 _« Mève,_

 _J'espère que tu vas mieux. J'ai une bonne nouvelle : Minseok va rester en France, finalement. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas rester aujourd'hui car je dois rentrer rejoindre ma famille à Montpellier. On enterre Michaël mardi. Ça me rappelle quand toi, tu avais tes réunions... Ça nous fait un truc en commun maintenant, j'imagine. Après, comme c'est les vacances, on restera sur place, avec les grands-parents, les cousins… Sauf que j'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule avec eux. C'est trop dur. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, mais pas eux. Comme tu sors demain, peut-être que tu serais assez en forme pour partir avec nous? J'en ai parlé à mes parents. C'était dur de négocier mais ils ont fini par être d'accord pour t'emmener. On viendrait te chercher, t'aurais à t'occuper de rien. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu seras libre ou qu'au moins tu seras sur Skype ce soir-là. Je sais pas ce que je vais faire, sinon._

 _Rétablis-toi bien et à bientôt ma belle,_

 _Gaëlle. »_

-Quel jour on sera, demain ? Demandai-je aux deux autres.

-Le onze.

-Onze avril… répétai-je avant de me prendre la tête dans les mains. Je pourrai pas partir avec elle. Je dois me rendre ailleurs. Désolée, les gars, dis-je en me tournant vers Minseok. Va falloir que tu lui dises de partir sans moi.

A mes paroles, celui-ci serra les lèvres, l'air plus nerveux que jamais.

-Je sais pas si je pourrai le lui dire… Je t'ai pas dit, Gaëlle et moi, on s'est engueulés.

-Engueulés ? Répéta Tasnim, offusquée. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de lui chercher des noises avec ce qu'elle traverse ?

-En fait, c'est plutôt elle qui m'a engueulé, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je également, plus doucement que le ton clairement accusateur de mon amie.

Il soupira.

-En gros, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'est rendu compte de certaines choses. Elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait marre que je sois tout le temps collé à elle « par charité » et qu'elle voulait qu'on prenne de la distance, elle et moi. Au moins le temps qu'elle finisse son deuil.

Un silence gênant régna entre nous durant lequel nous demeurâmes chacun plongé dans nos pensées.

-Mais… elle a besoin de toi !

-Je suis désolé, dit-il en me regardant. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'ai l'impression qu'au fond, elle m'a jamais vraiment aimé.

-Dis pas ça…

-C'est la vérité. Et quand je le lui ai dit, elle n'a pas eu l'air choqué de l'entendre. Elle était très calme, au contraire.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser, entendis-je la voix de Tasnim déclarer tandis qu'une paire de bras m'enlaça. Autant que j'en ai envie, j'ai le sentiment que Gaëlle me tuerait si j'écoutais plus loin. Repose-toi bien, Maeva !

-Merci... Bonnes vacances !

-Tchao.

Presque en s'enfuyant, Tasnim ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle comme si un simple courant d'air avait traversé la pièce. Minseok, lui, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué de changement et reprit comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

-De toute évidence, elle veut pas de mon aide. Peu importe à quel point je m'acharne. Plus je reviens à la charge, plus elle me repousse. Et le pire, c'est dur à dire mais… je crois que moi non plus, j'ai jamais vraiment été amoureux d'elle. C'est parce qu'elle voulait de moi au départ que j'ai dit oui. Mais maintenant, j'étouffe. Plus je me débats, plus je la regarde s'enfoncer sans rien pouvoir y faire. Peut-être que je devrais effectivement rompre avec elle, je sais pas. Mais je peux pas la quitter comme ça, maintenant. C'est trop horrible ! Je suis désolé, je sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé à te raconter tout ça, d'un coup. Tu dois penser que je suis un monstre, pas vrai ?

Alors que, les muscles du visage crispés, il s'ébouriffait maintenant les cheveux comme s'il tentait d'en faire sortir de meilleures idées, j'entendis ma propre voix s'élever faiblement dans la pièce, comme échappée de moi-même.

-Je ne pense pas… Peut-être qu'effectivement, tu devrais profiter de ce recul pour faire autre chose. Ça t'aiderait à y voir plus clair et reconsidérer ce que tu veux vraiment, toi.

Etonné, comme je l'étais moi-même, il me regarda comme si j'avais trouvé la solution miracle à tous ses problèmes.

-Je pourrais faire ça. Ça m'aiderait beaucoup, en tout cas. Et puis, peut-être que ça finira pas mal. Peut-être on réalisera qu'au fond, on a juste besoin d'apprendre à se connaître un peu plus avant d'attendre quoi que ce soit l'un de l'autre.

-Oui. Ou peut-être que vous réaliserez que vous n'êtes pas faits l'un pour l'autre et que vous vous sentirez mieux si vous ne vous forcez plus à être ensemble. Dans le fond, vous serez gagnant-gagnant.

L'air fasciné, il laissa son regard traîner sur moi, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Tu rends les choses incroyablement faciles, toi.

J'acquiesçai timidement, quand bien même j'avais envie de me gifler pour lui avoir proposé la bouche en cœur ce qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une trahison pure et dure de ma meilleure amie. Je savais qu'au fond, c'était ma louve qui m'avait glissé cette idée. C'est ce moment qu'une infirmière choisit pour entrer dans la chambre et annoncer l'heure de la fin des visites, ce dont Minseok la remercia poliment tandis que je sentis une ombre de tristesse.

-Je verrai ce que je ferai, conclut-il en se relevant de son siège et en se préparant pour le départ. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir écouté. Tu sors demain, c'est ça ?

-Demain, oui. Mais tu me verras probablement pas. Je vais me rendre directement à mon rendez-vous. Un truc privé, c'est compliqué…

-Je vois. Pas de problèmes. De toute façon, moi aussi, je dois me rendre ailleurs. Je vais visiter des amis et après... Je sais pas. J'avais prévu de partir avec Gaëlle. Maintenant j'improviserai, j'imagine.

-Dans tous les cas, on se verra pas avant la rentrée de mai, pas vrai ?

-Vrai.

Lorsqu'en disant ces mots, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, un silence se posa entre nous. Puis nous nous étreignîmes, et j'en profitai pour enregistrer la chaleur de ses bras.

-Passe de bonnes vacances.

-Toi aussi, autant que tu le peux.

-A bientôt, ma belle.

Alors que je me sentis rougir, il éclata de rire en passant la porte.

-M'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est ridicule !

-Raison de plus. Moi, du moment que tu m'appelles pas « mon gros », tout passe avec moi. Bye ! »

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'on se quitta, le sourire aux lèvres et l'impression au cœur, même fugace, qu'on avait vaincu, l'espace d'un instant, l'ombre funeste qui planait autour de nous depuis des jours, quand bien même je sentais, à la pointe de culpabilité dans ma poitrine, qu'elle nous reviendrait bientôt en pleine face, plus lourde et violente que jamais.

Toujours sans réponse quant au diagnostic de ma crise cardiaque surprise mais incapables de me retenir plus longtemps, les médecins me lâchèrent en me donnant quelques conseils prévisibles que je n'écoutai que d'une oreille : contacter les urgences en cas de rechute, éviter les sensations fortes, beaucoup de repos, prescriptions en pagaille… ce à quoi je hochai sagement la tête avant de prendre le peu d'affaires avec lequel j'avais atterri ici et m'échapper.

Au bas de ma résidence, un sac refait à la va-vite en main, j'attendis le même bus lugubre habituel qui m'emmènerait vers les montagnes et dans lequel je montai avec la même monotonie comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Je réalisai que dans le même temps, les obsèques de Michaël s'achèveraient bientôt. Ma meilleure amie devait être en train de s'ennuyer sur les bancs de la paroisse, à commenter secrètement pour elle-même la pompeuse cérémonie, les chaussures de cet ami d'ami ou l'haleine de fosse septique de ce parent lointain qu'elle n'avait même pas fait semblant de reconnaître. Comme c'était un passage obligé, peut-être qu'elle avait fait un discours où Michaël les emmerdait tous par sa voix. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'en avait pas, pour les faire chier, eux qui avaient si peu pris soin d'elle et son frère de son vivant. Quant à Minseok… au moins, je n'avais fait aucune mention explicite de moi ou même d'autre fille dans mes conseils. Peut-être qu'au lieu d'avoir laissé ma jalousie parler, j'avais vraiment rendu service à Gaëlle et lui.

En parlant du loup, je fus surprise, en approchant de l'Isère dont nous étions sur le point de traverser le pont, de le voir sur le trottoir à un stop, regard dans le vague et mains dans les poches. Au moment où le bus s'arrêta et que je le vis en franchir les portes, je m'empressai de me lever de mon siège et de me ranger dans le fond. Tu me vois pas, je suis pas là, fais pas gaffe… ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de me repérer, surpris et joyeux, et de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi, me coinçant contre la fenêtre de laquelle je l'avais repéré.

« Je savais pas que tu prenais ce bus ! Tu t'arrêtes où ?

-Plutôt loin, vers le Sappey-en-Chartreuse.

-Marrant. Remarque, c'est vrai que je sais pas où t'habites, toi. Moi, mes amis habitent juste un peu plus loin. Le monde est petit, hein ? Dit-il en riant doucement, ce qui fit innocemment plisser ses yeux en amande.

-Oui, c'est dingue…

J'avais envie de mordre mon siège de frustration. C'est « dingue » ? Tu rigoles ? Le garçon de mes rêves en couple avec ma meilleure amie était là, à quelques millimètres de moi pendant les quarante minutes qui nous rapprochaient tous les deux de mon repère secret, un après-midi précédant une pleine lune. C'était le paradis et l'enfer réunis ! J'aurais vendu mes deux yeux pour que le voyage s'arrête et dure pour toujours à la fois !

-Au fait, y'avait personne pour venir te chercher, à l'hôpital ?

-Les autres étaient pris. Et j'avais pas envie de les déranger, mentis-je.

-Ils étaient « pris » ? Tasnim, Steffi, tout ça ? Je croyais qu'elles se disaient tes amies, merci les filles ! S'exclama-t-il, indigné.

Une partie de moi se retint de rire, laissant l'autre, la plus grande, changer mon cerveau en chronomètre. Plus que vingt minutes avant l'impact…

-J'ai réfléchi à ce dont on a parlé à l'hôpital.

-Hein ?

-Tu te souviens ? De prendre du recul, tout ça… Je me dis que t'as raison. Je verrai Gaëlle à la rentrée pour qu'on voie à deux si on continue l'aventure ou pas. Mais en attendant, je vais me concentrer sur ce que je veux vraiment.

-Et… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ça, c'est à moi de le chercher, répondit-il d'un air énigmatique.

Alors qu'il semblait maintenant plongé dans ses pensées, j'en profitai pour admirer du coin de l'oeil son sourire satisfait, comme s'il savait que la réponse n'était pas si loin. Dix minutes…

-T'es un gars fort, je t'envie, admis-je. Moi, je sais que sans des gens comme Gaëlle pour me servir de modèle, je tiendrais à peine debout.

-Ça se travaille, ça. Je veux pas faire mon vieux qui sait tout mais, avec l'expérience, tu arriveras quelque part, je te le promets.

-J'ai hâte que ce temps vienne alors, parce qu'il y a urgence. »

Comme j'avais lâché ma réponse d'un air renfrogné, il eut un petit rire que je partageai avec lui. Nous étions arrivés à mon arrêt. Malgré mon soulagement, j'eus un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de lui redire au-revoir si vite.

-Bon, j'y vais. Passe le bonjour à tes potes de ma part !

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Quoi ?

Comme toujours, à mon volte-face, mes vieilles lunettes tordues ne trouvèrent rien de mieux à faire que de tomber dans le couloir du bus. Plus rapide que moi, la main du garçon les ramassa tandis que je venais de rejoindre la terre ferme.

-Chez toi. Je peux t'accompagner ? Demanda-t-il en éloignant son bras quand je fis un geste vers lui pour récupérer mon bien. Sérieux, je me sens mal de te laisser comme ça alors que tu sors juste de l'hosto.

Comme sa main se tendait toujours vers moi entre les deux portes ouvertes du véhicule sur le point de partir, je finis par céder.

-Ok, tu peux venir. Mais je te préviens, dis-je en le voyant sauter à terre, au maximum tu restes jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Il faudrait pas faire attendre tes potes trop longtemps !

-Promis, juré, dit-il en faisant mine de cracher par terre. De toute façon, d'ici je peux les rejoindre à pied.

Satisfait, il me tendit mes lunettes que je remis en place.

-Faudra les refaire changer. Celles-là sont complètement pétées, fit-il remarquer.

-Désolée d'avoir perdu les autres, répondis-je piteusement.

-T'inquiètes. Mieux vaut ça que ta tête.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et, alors que je m'évertuai à réarranger ma tignasse, son air de gamin satisfait me fit discrètement sourire tandis que nous dirigions maintenant ensemble vers le gîte. Heureusement, avec l'été qui approchait, les journées étaient de plus en plus longues et la nuit se levait tard. Ma louve nous laisserait tranquilles pendant au moins deux paisibles heures.

C'est seulement lorsque la porte se referma derrière moi que je réalisai ce qui était en train de se passer, un évènement qui fit ricaner ma louve. J'ai invité un garçon chez moi ! Moi qui n'y ai jamais invité personne de toute ma vie, pas même pour un goûter !

-C'est joli, ici, dit-il en posant son manteau sur une chaise. C'est un gîte ? Ça te revient pas trop cher ?

-En fait, je le paye en faisant… des ménages ! M'exclamai-je en apercevant de loin dans le salon des restes de repas laissés sûrement par les locataires des semaines précédentes et fonçai vers eux en tâchant de garder un ton naturel. Installe-toi, fais comme chez toi !

-Je peux faire du café ?

-Ouais, pas de problèmes. Fais ce que tu veux ! Dis-je avant de disparaître de la cuisine.

Comme une tornade, je fis le tour de la pièce principale pour mettre la main sur toute la vaisselle sale et la rapporter discrètement. Malheureusement, plus je fouillais, plus je trouvais de bazar, entre la vaisselle sale, les chaussettes oubliées, les restes d'un brin de toilette improvisée datant plus de Cro-Magnon que du vingt-et-unième siècle… Pendant ce temps, mes pensées couraient à cent à l'heure.

« Minseok est dans ma cuisine. Minseok est en train de préparer du café dans ma cuisine. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?! »

-C'est bizarre, je trouve pas le café. T'en as pas ?

Et voilà, deuxième tuile.

-Si, mais… Je l'ai fini hier !

-Vraiment ?

Dans sa voix, il me sembla entendre un sarcasme qui me figea un instant sur place avant que je réentende sa voix, à nouveau tranquille.

-Dans ce cas, je te sers peut-être autre chose ? Un thé, de l'eau…

-De l'eau, ça ira, t'inquiètes !

Tout en répondant, je finis de ranger, ou plutôt dissimuler le bazar ambiant dans les placards alentour quand j'entendis un hurlement qui me fit lâcher l'assiette que je tenais, me faisant retenir une insulte.

-Minseok ! Ça va ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Est-ce qu'il avait découvert quelque chose qui avait trahi ma louve ? Quand je retournai dans la cuisine, je le vis réfugié à un coin du comptoir comme acculé alors que Midna se pourléchait paresseusement à la fenêtre à l'opposé de la pièce.

-J'avais pas vu que t'étais là, toi, dis-je doucement en m'approchant d'elle et en lui faisant renifler ma main contre laquelle elle se frotta.

-Il est à toi ?

-Non, elle est à mon voisin, répondis-je tandis qu'elle fixa son regard blasé sur lui, comme une petite vieille jaugeant du regard une nouvelle tête qui ne lui revient pas.

-Tu peux la faire sortir ?

-Pourquoi ? Elle te fait peur ?

-Non, pas du tout, répondit-il avant de sursauter en marmonnant ce qui me sembla être un juron dans sa langue quand Midna poussa son miaulement hideux, faisant plus penser à une scie musicale rouillée qu'à quoi que ce soit de félin.

-Ok, bouge pas, dis-je en retenant un sourire.

Tandis que je la chassai par la fenêtre encore ouverte derrière, j'aperçus un objet brillant qu'elle avait caché dans son dos. C'était un petit paquet blanc serti d'un ruban de papier rose dont je pus voir à travers le couvercle transparent qu'il contenait une part de gâteau. Je remerciai mentalement mes prédécesseurs de ce geste décent avant de lire la note qui allait avec: « Maeva, j'ai appris à propos de votre séjour à l'hôpital. En vous souhaitant un bon séjour et un prompt rétablissement ! ». Elle semblait être de mon propriétaire. Comment était-il au courant de ma crise cardiaque ?

-Ça y'est, elle est dehors ? Demanda Minseok, de loin. Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?

-Je sais pas. Un cadeau d'un ami, dis-je en m'empressant de froisser la note et la fourrer dans ma poche.

Au moment où j'avançai la main vers le paquet pour l'ouvrir, Midna rentra soudain à l'intérieur et me griffa la main si fort que je reculai d'un bond. Comme je l'entraînai avec moi, elle sauta à terre et feula en direction de Minseok, le poil hérissé, alors que celui-ci leva les deux pieds en se cramponnant au comptoir.

-Dégage ! Dégage ! Dégage ! S'écria-t-il dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait jusqu'à ce que je parvienne enfin à l'évacuer avec un balai.

-Désolée, lâchai-je essoufflée quand elle eut enfin disparu. Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris ! Ça va ?

-Ta main !

En y jetant un coup d'œil, j'aperçus effectivement un filet rouge en couler qui s'était mis à goutter sur le parquet.

-Merde, faut que je nettoie ça, marmonnai-je en m'emparant d'une éponge dans le lavabo avant de m'accroupir sur la tache.

-Tu rigoles ? Faut d'abord qu'on désinfecte ce truc! Protesta Minseok en me relevant.

-Laisse. J'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon sac.

Muni du kit d'urgence que j'emportais toujours avec moi, assis à la table face à moi, Minseok tenait maintenant ma main dans la sienne tandis qu'il passait une compresse humide sur l'écorchure.

-Ça va aller. Je vais pas faire d'hémorragie, t'inquiètes pas, dis-je avec un rictus.

-Chut, reste tranquille, m'ordonna-t-il calmement quand je tentai de retirer ma main.

Avec un soupir retenu, je le laissai s'appliquer avec, me semblait-il, presque un peu trop de zèle. Je serrai les dents au moment où il y passa du désinfectant. La plaie était plus profonde que je n'aurais cru. J'aurais préféré attendre qu'elle se referme cette nuit mais, face au garçon, cette option était inconcevable.

-Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit. Saloperie, grommela-t-il.

-Il faut dire qu'elle est vieille, aussi. Elle aime pas les étrangers. Mais jamais elle avait fait ça auparavant. Elle est pas comme ça d'habitude, je te jure !

-En fait ce que je t'ai pas dit, dit-il en passant un pansement le long de la plaie, c'est que je me suis fait attaquer par un chat quand j'étais petit. Donc, depuis… Je sais, c'est ridicule. Tu peux rigoler maintenant, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, l'air résigné.

-J'en avais pas l'intention... Je suis juste surprise, admis-je. Surtout après la raclée que tu as mise à Seungri la dernière fois!

-Le gars au portail qui voulait t'en mettre une ? Ne crois pas tout ce que tu vois. Moi aussi, j'ai eu aussi la trouille tout le long ! D'ailleurs, je pense que si tu ne t'étais pas évanouie, les autres me seraient tombés dessus. Donc merci, en quelque sorte, d'avoir essayé de m'arrêter.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. C'est à cause de moi que…

Intriguée, je pris à mon tour sa main dans les miennes et vis qu'un de ses doigts était immobilisé par une petite attelle. Je soupirai.

-A la fin, cet acharnement… Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

A cette question, le visage de Minseok, sans perdre son sourire, devint sérieux.

-C'est un truc tout con. Le surnom qu'il m'a donné, « bouboule ». Ça a déclenché un truc chez moi. Ça m'a refait penser à quelques années en arrière, dit-il à voix plus basse. Crois-le ou non, y'a une époque où je faisais deux fois ce que je pèse maintenant. Ça combiné à ma peur des chats, mais aussi des pigeons et à peu près tout ce qui a deux pattes ou plus... Autant te dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment été le plus populaire des écoles où j'étais.

-Toi aussi, ta famille déménageait tout le temps quand t'étais petit, notai-je au passage, attentive.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Tout le temps. Et ça recommençait, à chaque fois. Alors quand j'ai vu ce type, la façon dont il te parlait, dont il te regardait… J'étais abasourdi, moi qui croyait en avoir fini avec ça maintenant que j'étais adulte et loin de tout.

-Bienvenue au club, répondis-je avec un sourire en coin. Alors ça veut dire que tu n'as pas cru un mot de ce qu'il t'a dit ? D'ailleurs… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit de moi?

Il secoua la tête et me sourit.

-C'est pas important, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Tout ce qui compte, c'est la façon dont moi, je te vois. N'oublie pas ça, ma belle.

En levant mes yeux vers les siens, fixés sur moi, j'y vis une lueur si chaleureuse et un regard si doux que je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser la tête et me levai brusquement pour qu'il ne me voie pas rougir.

-Ça me fait penser qu'on n'a pas eu nos verres d'eau. Je vais juste m'en prendre un, deux secondes.

Tandis que je remplissais maintenant mon verre en manquant de le faire déborder, j'entendis Minseok avoir un petit rire.

-Pendant ce temps-là, je vais aller poser ton sac.

Alors que je lui tournais le dos, je l'entendis prendre mon sac et s'éloigner en direction du salon. Lorsque je fis de nouveau face à la cuisine vide, mes joues rafraîchies et ma soif imaginaire étanchée, j'en profitai une fois de plus pour me maudire de ne pas aimer le café en imaginant ce connaisseur déçu après avoir fouillé mes placards. En laissant mon regard errer sur le comptoir, je me pris la tête dans les mains en me rendant compte à quel point j'étais idiote. L'experte que j'étais censée être n'avait même pas de machine ! Ce détail n'avait sûrement pas échappé à mon invité, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il semblait ne pas m'avoir cru quand j'avais dit ne plus en avoir. Ma poubelle vide avait sûrement aussi joué un rôle, cette traîtresse. Ma cuisine, le gîte entier complotait contre moi.

-Mais quelle abrutie, mais quelle abrutie, mais quelle abrutie...

-T'as dit quelque chose ? Appela Minseok de loin.

-Non, rien ! Je réfléchissais à voix haute.

-Ah, ok. J'ai un peu mal à la tête, ça te dérange pas si je prends une des pilules dans ton sac ?

-Les pil…? Non ! Touche pas à ça ! M'écriai-je en me précipitant dans le salon.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le salon, j'eus juste le temps de claquer la main qui avançait la gélule de tue-loup vers sa bouche et fourrai vite le reste de la plaquette de nouveau dans mon sac. Malheureusement, en le reprenant de force, un autre objet en tomba que je m'empressai de ranger à sa place, dans le tiroir.

-C'était quoi, ça ? Demanda Minseok d'une voix ferme. Le truc en fer que je viens de voir, c'est un flingue ? T'as un flingue ?

-Non, c'est pas un flingue ! C'est perso ! Arrête de toucher à mes affaires ! Ok ?

A présent que je me tenais devant la commode dans laquelle j'avais fourré mon sac, en barrière humaine devant elle, le regard du garçon, auparavant sévère, se radoucit tandis qu'il leva les mains, comme pour calmer une folle.

-Ok. Je suis désolé, répondit-il d'une voix plus douce. Je voulais pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas. La prochaine fois, je demanderai la permission avant de toucher à ce qui t'appartient.

Le souffle encore court, je desserrai ma prise sur le meuble et eut honte de mon hystérie. Bien sûr qu'il voulait seulement aider, me dis-je dans le silence gênant qui vint s'installer entre nous.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, dit Minseok en reprenant sa veste et en la renfilant. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangée.

-Les pilules, dis-je alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà, c'est pas des antidouleurs. Enfin si, mais pas ceux qu'on prend d'habitude.

Je me sentis rassurée quand, immobile, il tourna de nouveau les talons et revint à sa place, de nouveau face à moi, même si, adossée à la commode, j'avais maintenant du mal à soutenir son regard.

-Je les ai mises dans un truc pour migraine pour pas que ça fasse suspect. Pour pas me rappeler que j'en ai besoin. J'ai… Je suis une personne qui a tendance à se retrouver dans des humeurs très sombres. Au mieux, ça me ralentit. Au pire, j'ai l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond et que jamais je m'en sortirai. Dans ces moments-là, je perds le contrôle, je blesse tous ceux autour de moi, je deviens un poids pour moi-même et pour tout le monde… Ces trucs m'aident à gérer les crises. C'est un truc assez fort. C'est pour ça que j'étais inquiète. La moindre erreur de dosage peut être…

-Fatale ?

A la voix basse de Minseok, je hochai silencieusement la tête. Quand il se mit à avancer vers moi d'un pas déterminé, sourcils froncés et poings serrés, j'eus le sentiment qu'il ne m'avait pas cru et qu'il allait m'engueuler pour savoir la vérité, ou me traiter de folle à lier, ou me gifler ou... Au lieu de ça, j'eus presque un haut-le-corps quand il posa une main derrière ma tête et la pressa contre sa poitrine, enroulant son autre bras dans mon dos en me serrant contre lui, sa joue contre le haut de mon crâne, et poussa un profond soupir.

-Abrutie, murmura-t-il.

Le cœur soudain palpitant puissamment, comme un mort revenu à la vie, je me laissai me pencher contre lui, enfouissant mon visage dans sa chemise qui sentait le café chaud et la résine de pin. Je ne voulais pas lâcher. J'entendis mon portable sonner. Nous l'ignorâmes tous deux. J'avais envie de pleurer et de le serrer de plus en plus fort contre moi. Pourtant, quand je sentis ses lèvres fouiller ma chevelure, j'entendis soudain la voix de Gaëlle entre nous :

« Allô ? Allô ? Mève, t'es là ? »

Paniqués, nous nous séparâmes aussitôt tandis que j'extirpai de ma poche de jean mon portable que j'avais accidentellement ouvert. Quand je le portai à mon oreille, Gaëlle avait raccroché et ne répondit pas quand je la rappelai. Ainsi séparés, son petit ami et moi nous tînmes à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, immobiles. Mon portable vibra, elle venait de m'envoyer un message.

 _« Mève,_

 _ils ont enterré Mika aujourd'hui. J'ai pas eu de réponse de toi, ça doit vouloir dire que c'est non. Je t'ai appelée pour te proposer qu'on parte en vacances juste toi et moi à la place. Ça se passe pas bien avec Minseok non plus. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, il me semble que c'est normal que tu devrais être là pour moi aussi. Je dois y aller. Je compte sur toi pour m'appeler demain. Bye.»_

-Je pense que tu devrais y aller, dis-je d'une voix blanche.

Dans le lourd silence de la pièce, j'entendis Minseok répondre de même à voix basse :

-Avant ça…

Quand je le sentis tenter de me toucher, je me reculai jusqu'à ce que mon dos se coince contre la commode que je protégeais auparavant.

-Je déconne pas, Minseok, dis-je plus fermement. Tu peux pas rester.

Il en sembla blessé. A petits pas, sa silhouette robuste continua d'avancer jusqu'à la mienne sans me laisser d'issue. Puis, délicatement, presque timidement, il prit mes mains et en frotta le dos de ses pouces, son regard de jais planté dans le mien.

-Je veux pas que t'aies peur, murmura-t-il. Laisse-moi t'aider…

-J'aurai toujours peur, répondis-je aussitôt bien que je laissai nos mains ainsi. Je m'y suis faite. Personne ne peut m'aider à part moi. Merde, le soleil s'est couché, grognai-je en regardant par la fenêtre d'où le crépuscule continuait d'assombrir le paysage. Faut vraiment que tu y ailles, maintenant. Tes copains…

-Mes copains peuvent attendre.

-Oui, mais pas moi, répondis-je plus fermement en le repoussant aisément.

Désarçonné, il recula de quelques pas, manquant de tomber, puis se rattrapa. Prise de remords, je me calmai aussitôt.

-Je suis désolée, Minseok. Mais si tu ne pars pas, c'est moi qui te mettrai dehors. Par tous les moyens.

Profitant d'avoir le champ libre, je rouvris la commode dont je sortis mes pilules et les avalai sous son nez, tâche rendue difficile par ma gorge serrée et mes mains tremblantes, ce qui ne sembla pas lui échapper.

-Ok, lâcha-t-il calmement. J'y vais, alors.

Poliment, je l'escortai jusqu'à la porte vers laquelle nous marchâmes côte à côte sans un mot comme deux étrangers à une vitesse tortueusement lente. Tandis qu'il l'ouvrit sur les ténèbres encore roses, il se retourna cependant une dernière fois vers moi.

-Je t'appellerai demain. Prends soin de toi.

Il semblait avoir mis son cœur dans chaque mot qu'il prononça. Puis, comme un dernier cadeau, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur mon front que je reçus presque religieusement tandis qu'il s'éternisa. Quand, enfin, il s'en alla, je n'eus d'autre choix que de refermer la porte presque en même temps qu'il eut commencé à s'éloigner.

-Toi aussi. » Répondis-je cependant à mi-voix derrière la paroi.

Cette nuit était douce-amère. Ignorant l'éclat froid de la lune, j'errai en trottinant le long des monts et creux du plateau. Comme marquée au fer, la sensation du baiser perdurait encore sur mon front sous ma fourrure drue. Je gardais en tête chaque regard, chaque mot, chaque trace de chaleur dans la nuit glacée… Puis, au pied d'une colline, le ventre encore vide, je sentis une présence. D'abord excitée, en la reniflant un peu plus, je réalisai que la chose était bien plus grande et surtout que son odeur était horriblement familière. Elle sentait le loup et l'homme à la fois.

A peine eussé-je le temps de la reconnaître que je me sentis plaquée contre terre par une force immense qui me laboura le dos. Surprise, furieuse et affamée, je me retournai et envoyai moi-même un puissant coup de griffe au visage de mon attaquant. Comme j'eus tout juste le temps de voir qu'il était deux fois plus grand que moi, je me mis à galoper entre les arbres. Jamais je n'aurais cru me retrouver un jour proie à mon tour dans ma propre forêt. Mon prédateur ne mit pas longtemps à me rattraper et bientôt, un autre coup de patte me força à me retourner face à lui. Même à quatre pattes, plus proche du sol, il restait imposant. En fait d'être entièrement noir comme dans la vidéo, la bête à dos de montagne avait des rayures argentées dans sa fourrure, mais aussi de longues griffes usées au bout de ses doigts humains. De son long museau carré, ses babines retroussées me laissaient voir des gencives jaunies aux canines couvertes de vieux sang. Enfin, brillants comme des éclairs, de grands yeux bleus aux pupilles rétractées me fixaient avec appétit.

La bataille ne tarda pas à reprendre alors qu'il se lança de nouveau sur moi, la gueule grande ouverte sur un profond cri de chasse. Instinctivement, je me dressai sur mes jambes arrière et l'affrontai ainsi, face à face, poitrail contre poitrail. Les coups de dents se multiplièrent, s'entrechoquant parfois. Les coups de tête et de poings aussi, du moins de mon côté. J'avais peur. Mon instinct n'était pas aussi puissant que lorsque j'étais inconsciente. Je savais que je ne serais satisfaite d'aucune des issues de ce combat ! Lorsque, soudain, ma faim arrivant au bout de sa rage, je commençai à m'affaiblir, l'autre en profita pour me renverser de nouveau et je sentis soudain ses crocs des deux côtés de ma gorge. Comme je n'osai plus bouger, il se mit à me secouer comme un vieux jouet dont on veut se servir encore, poussant des grognements d'excitation. Alors ma louve se mit à pousser des cris déchirants, assourdissants et désespérés. Quand je le sentis sur le point de me percer la trachée, luttant maintenant pour respirer sous la pression titanesque de ses mâchoires, j'entendis soudain d'autres grognements.

D'abord lointains, ceux-ci semblèrent pulluler jusqu'à se changer en hurlements dont je reconnus la mélodie, puis en aboiements féroces. Alors, comme un miracle tombé du ciel, les assauts de la meute ayant répondu à mon appel se mirent à pleuvoir sur Furrow. Ils étaient de toutes les couleurs, blanc, argenté, brun… Chaque loup, jeune et agile, s'acharnait à le faire lâcher prise, non sans grogner aussi contre moi, ce qui me surprit. Quand enfin, ils nous séparèrent, en cercle autour de nous, et alors que Furrow tentait encore de résister contre eux, ils scindèrent leur groupe en deux. De ces deux moitiés, l'une le combattit tandis que l'autre forma un bloc entre moi et lui, révélant leurs crocs blancs et semblant prêts à me réserver le même sort que Furrow si je ne déguerpissais pas très vite. Je n'attendis pas de vérifier cette théorie pour m'enfuir, ignorant mes blessures dont le sang qui coulait traçait une piste derrière moi. Cependant, ils ne me suivirent pas. Sans nous en rendre compte, Furrow et moi devions avoir franchi leur territoire dans notre bagarre. Comme je voyais l'aube qui pointait à l'horizon, j'eus tout juste le temps de gober quelques limaces pour faire taire mon estomac et retrouver mon sac avant de sombrer au pied de l'arbre auquel il était suspendu. Une seule chose pourtant me maintint encore éveillée quelques secondes, face contre terre. L'essence de Furrow devait avoir profondément marqué mon flair car même face aux jeunes loups, je n'avais pas complètement senti une odeur animale.


	9. 7ème Lune 1-2

LA MAISON DIEU

 **Ses Mot-Clés :** Chaos, Destruction, Crise, Remise en question, Avertissement.

 **Sa symbolique positive :** A première vue, cette lame représente le châtiment divin : deux personnes tombent d'une tour dont le sommet reçoit un coup de foudre... Mais elle peut s'interpréter de façon positive comme un renouvellement, une mutation douloureuse mais bénéfique sur le long terme. Ainsi, en amour, elle peut signifier tout autant une rupture brutale qu'un coup de foudre !

 **Sa symbolique négative :** Dans tous les cas de figure, la Maison-Dieu signifie que la situation est mouvementée. Elle peut marquer un coup d'arrêt aux ambitions tout autant que l'opportunité d'une nouvelle voie. Mais quelles que soient les nouvelles perspectives, cette lame suppose une profonde remise en question...

La tête dans la boue, le goût de chair gluante sur la langue, le corps en plomb et les tremblements malgré les rayons du petit matin… La seule chose avec laquelle je ne m'étais encore jamais réveillée, c'était des plaques de croûtes brunâtres partout sur les épaules, le dos, le cou et les bras. Lorsque je me levai, elles me brûlaient encore et des feuilles s'étaient incrustées dans les plaies qui se remirent à saigner quand je les enlevai. A retenir donc : les blessures infligées par d'autres loups-garous cicatrisent moins bien. Heureusement, la majorité de mes blessures étaient pleinement dissimulées sous mon jogging, même si des taches noires s'épanouirent bientôt là où la chair était de nouveau à vif sous le tissu. Grimaçant à la friction des deux à chacun des mouvements du haut de mon corps, en entendant mon portable sonner, je décrochai.

« Allô, maman ?

-Euh… Pas vraiment !

J'eus un petit choc en reconnaissant la voix.

-Je t'avais dit que je t'appellerais demain, recommença la voix, amusée. Comment tu te sens ?

-… Ça va. Ça va bien, merci, dis-je en sentant un sourire naître sur mes lèvres.

-Bien. J'étais inquiet de te laisser hier soir. Je voulais m'assurer que t'aies pas fait une connerie pendant que t'étais toute seule.

-Ben, t'entends, je suis toujours là.

-Oui. Et j'en suis heureux.

A ces mots, mon cœur fit un bond et mon sourire s'élargit malgré moi. D'un seul coup, j'avais l'impression de ne plus sentir les plaies sur ma peau.

-Je t'appelle aussi pour t'annoncer… Gaëlle et moi, on a rompu. Ça y'est. C'est officiel, dit-il avec amertume.

-Quoi ? M'exclamai-je. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que c'est… par rapport à hier soir ?

-Non. Je crois pas… Enfin, j'en sais rien. Elle m'a pas dit. De toute façon, ça ne change rien maintenant. Désormais, on n'a plus à faire semblant, l'un et l'autre. On est libres. Je suis libre.

-Je suis contente pour toi, dis-je tristement malgré le bonheur secret qui gonfla en moi comme une montgolfière en entendant ces trois mots.

-Ça va aller. On se déteste pas et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait me garder comme pote. De toute façon, pour moi, c'était une évidence qu'on le resterait. Après tout, quoiqu'il arrive, on sera toujours amis, tous les trois. Pas vrai ?

-…Si. Amis, répétai-je encore une fois comme si j'oubliais toujours la définition de ce mot chaque fois qu'il le prononçait.

-Prends soin de Gaëlle pour moi. En échange, je prendrai soin de toi, dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Malgré ma faiblesse, je sentis le peu de sang qui me restait menacer de faire éclater les veines de mon front et mes pommettes.

-Ok… Bonnes vacances, Minseok.

-Toi aussi, Maeva. »

Je raccrochai. Malgré quelques sombres pensées dont mon esprit ne pouvait me détacher, mes pas se firent plus légers et l'air me sembla plus frais, comme si je marchais sur un nuage.

Un timide miaulement se fit entendre dans le bois silencieux. Bien que je reconnus l'appel de Midna, il me sembla différent des autres fois. Il était plus triste, plus faible aussi, comme si elle peinait à le faire sortir mais avait persisté jusqu'à ce que je l'entende. Quand je la trouvai, elle tituba jusqu'à moi, se frotta contre ma jambe puis s'effondra sur mon pied. Lorsque je la touchai, elle se releva et m'emmena jusqu'au gîte comme d'habitude. Sur la route, son pas se fit de plus en plus chancelant, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à la porter moi-même sur les dernières dizaines de mètres qui nous séparaient de la maison. Enfin, sur le perron, elle se coucha, toussa une épaisse mousse blanche qui se mêla à ses moustaches, tourna son œil unique vers moi puis le ferma en expirant. Quand le joyeux M. Delmont arriva pour récupérer ses clés, arborant cette fois un de ses tee-shirts Mario, j'étais toujours en larmes, assise sur le seuil près de son cadavre, raide et froid. Quand, en un coup d'œil, il comprit la situation, il demeura d'abord immobile, silencieux. Puis, toujours sans un mot, il retira sa veste et en recouvrit délicatement le chat.

« Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à voir ça, dit-il à voix basse en se relevant.

-Non, c'est moi. J'aurais du essayer de faire quelque chose. Elle avait l'air de s'étrangler… Je savais pas ce qu'elle avait. Je l'ai juste regardée mourir sous mes yeux.

-De toute façon, je ne pense pas que vous auriez pu faire quoi que ce soit. Elle était déjà vieille et… Vous êtes blessée ?

Lorsque, s'interrompant, il s'avança vers moi et que je sentis sa main pataude sur les plaies séchées de mon cou, je rentrai la tête dans les épaules.

-C'est rien, je vais m'en occuper moi-même. J'ai un kit de secours. Vous inquiétez pas.

-C'est Midna qui a fait ça ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, dis-je la gorge serrée. C'était un accident...

Comme les larmes menaçaient de poindre de nouveau au souvenir de cette nuit, je demeurai muette, ce qui le sembla le gêner tandis qu'il se racla la gorge.

-Je vais appeler l'hôpital.

-Pas la peine ! C'est superficiel. Et presque cicatrisé, dis-je en tâchant de me relever mais grimaçai quand mon omoplate frôla le cadre de la porte.

-Vous êtes sûre ? On peut pas laisser ça comme ça. Alors dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi.

Surprise par le tutoiement soudain, alors qu'il s'était timidement incliné vers moi, ses mains appuyées sur les genoux usés de son jean, comme s'adressant à un enfant, je repensai aux mots de Minseok.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. »

-Je veux bien que vous me donniez un coup de main, répondis-je avec hésitation. S'il vous plaît.

En acquiesçant tristement, il m'invita à rentrer de nouveau dans le gîte, laissant la porte ouverte sur le petit corps de Midna qu'il déposa dans un carton laissé dans l'abri, puis ferma au gros scotch et laissa sur le pas de la porte avec un mot au feutre : « Au-revoir, petite princesse ».

Tandis que le cinquantenaire s'activait au dehors, je préparai du thé que je nous servis dans deux mugs tandis qu'il me fit asseoir et s'occupa des plaies de mon cou, puis de mon dos.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas loupée, commenta-t-il.

-Je me suis fait attaquer par des animaux dans la forêt.

-Dans la forêt ? Répéta-t-il, incrédule. Remarquez, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il y a une aura désagréable qui s'en dégage, comme si elle était hantée. Même les promeneurs de chiens n'y vont pas. Leurs animaux le sentent.

J'acquiesçai sans un mot, laissant mon regard errer vers la cuisine et eut le souffle coupé. Sur le sol, au pied de la fenêtre, une flaque de vomi gisait à côté d'un gâteau émietté, lui-même émergeant d'un petit paquet blanc déchiqueté.

-Alors ça y'est, murmurai-je. C'est ça qui a fini par t'avoir, toi aussi.

De rage, je cognai du poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter le vieil homme.

-Je vous ai fait mal ?

-Non, c'est rien, marmonnai-je. C'est juste que… J'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'aie pas vu venir.

Dans mon dos, M. Delmont soupira.

-Je sais. On a beau savoir que ça arrivera un jour, on a beau s'y préparer mentalement, encore et encore, on est toujours cueillis quand ça finit par arriver. D'un autre côté, je pense que si ça ne nous affectait pas, on ne serait plus que des machines.

Alors qu'il venait d'apposer la dernière compresse et que je remontai ma veste, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la boîte.

-Votre femme aura un choc, elle aussi. Elle ne s'attend certainement pas à vous voir la ramener comme ça.

-C'est sûr. Ça va nous faire un vide. Elle adorait Midna. Vous savez, avec ma femme, on a toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Alors à la place, on a adopté des chats. C'était la petite dernière. Elle est née dans une boîte, d'ailleurs. Elle avait plein de problèmes de santé et elle était distante comme tout, mais c'était le petit trésor de ma femme. On l'aimait, peu importe toutes les misères qu'elle nous faisait… Et je pense qu'elle a eu une belle vie, elle aussi, même si la fin était difficile. Vous avez égayé ses derniers mois. Elle a du sentir un lien avec vous, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant ? Adopter un autre chat ?

Une fois de plus, le regard de M. Delmont dévia vers le carton du vieux chat, excepté qu'il semblait maintenant en pleine réflexion.

-Je ne pense pas. Je ne crois pas que ma femme ait envie de la remplacer tout de suite. Et moi non plus. Je pense… peut-être… qu'il est temps que j'aille passer un peu plus de temps avec ma Zelda, à la place de mes quêtes secondaires.» Dit-il avec un petit rire.

Bien que je me forçai un peu, je ris avec lui, ce qui sembla lui faire plaisir. Le cœur encore gros mais un peu soulagée, je lui dis au-revoir tandis qu'il emporta leur princesse. Quand je me retrouvai seule, en rassemblant mes affaires, mes doigts me guidèrent tout seul vers le numéro de ma mère sur mon portable. Je tentai de l'appeler puis raccrochai soudain et laissai un message à la place :

« Maman,

Tu vas bien ? Ma nuit s'est bien passée. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime et que j'aurais pas du m'engueuler comme ça avec toi la dernière fois. Je me rends compte maintenant à quel point je compte pour toi. Ma seule façon que j'ai de payer ma dette envers toi et papa, c'est de rester vivante et de te rendre fière. Furrow ne m'aura jamais, je te le promets.

Bisous maman. Je t'aime.»

Puis je sortis de la maison, déposai les clés dans la boîte aux lettres de Monsieur et Madame Delmont avec un mot de remerciement, marchai jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et attendit. Ce n'est qu'une fois montée et installée à mon siège que je reçus la réponse.

« Ma chérie,

Contente de ta nuit. J'étais inquiète que tu n'aies pas répondu. Merci pour ta réponse. Mais surtout, sache que tu n'as aucune dette envers moi. Je suis déjà très fière de toi. Et même si ça me blesse, je préfère encore te savoir vivante et fâchée plutôt que morte et en paix avec moi. Est-ce que tu as dormi après ta transformation ? Repose-toi et, surtout, envoie-moi des nouvelles régulièrement. Je t'aime aussi. »

« Faut qu'on parle. »

Cet autre message, reçu à la mi-lecture du précédent, venait de Gaëlle, me glaçant de la tête aux pieds. Je lui répondis aussitôt :

« Je serai bientôt en ville. Tu peux passer à mon immeuble si tu

« Chez moi. Tout de suite. » Reçus-je en réponse avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'envoyer le premier.

Chez elle ? Mais elle ne devait pas être à Montpellier ?

« Ok, j'arrive. »

Environ trente minutes plus tard, j'étais sur place avec la ponctualité d'un soldat à l'appel de son capitaine. Heureusement, aucune trace de Furrow, ce ne semblait pas être un piège. Mon cœur battait comme un tambour tandis que je montai les escaliers de son immeuble, apercevant à peine les locataires qui je croisais au passage. Je me souvins avec quelle angoisse atroce j'avais énuméré les portes à l'hôpital. Lorsque je toquai enfin à la sienne, je rassemblai mon courage en me disant que ce ne pouvait être pire que les terribles minutes durant lesquelles je l'avais imaginée morte. Lorsque Gaëlle vint m'ouvrir, nous nous échangeâmes à peine un mot tandis qu'elle rejoignit aussitôt le salon et que je l'y suivis comme un petit chien.

Dans le salon en désordre, elle se rassit sur le canapé et s'alluma une cigarette, toujours sans m'avoir adressé un seul regard. La pièce, enfumée, était à moitié plongée dans le noir tandis qu'à la fenêtre ouverte, les volets striés étaient complètement baissés, laissant seulement quelques pâles rayons fendus glisser jusqu'au tapis comme des épées. Le joyeux bordel et les rires forts avaient laissé place à des ruines de bouteilles de bière cassées, de mange-disque acheté d'occas' tournant dans le vide et de tours effondrées de vêtements et de baskets délacées à la chaleur fantôme. Mais le plus effrayant sans doute était le silence de Gaëlle. Celle-ci, les yeux dans le vague, tirait toujours fermement sur son mégot contre la ligne dure de ses lèvres. De mon côté, debout à l'entrée du salon, me sentant plus minuscule que jamais, je la regardai faire, immobile, n'osant demander à m'asseoir.

« Ça m'a surprise que tu m'aies demandé à te voir chez toi, commençai-je d'une petite voix comme elle semblait avoir oublié ma présence. Je croyais que tu étais avec ta famille.

-Je suis pas restée. Je suis remontée dès que possible, dit-elle en expirant une longue bouffée. J'ai discuté avec Minseok.

Comme je ne savais quoi répondre, mes mots se coincèrent d'abord dans ma gorge.

-…Ok, dis-je seulement, attendant la suite comme un accusé son verdict.

-Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez vus hier soir.

-Oui, on s'est vus. Il m'a raccompagnée, rectifiai-je. Mais on n'a rien fait, il s'est…

Un simple geste de sa main me fit taire.

-Je m'en fous, maintenant. On est plus ensemble et c'est toi qui avais flashé sur lui en premier. C'est pas ça, le problème.

-Non ? Alors…

-On s'est mis à parler de toi, Minseok et moi, m'interrompit-elle un peu sèchement. Après tout, c'est toi qui nous as liés, plus ou moins. Pourtant, quand il s'est mis à me parler de toi, j'avais l'impression qu'il parlait d'une autre. En une soirée, il t'avait décryptée complètement différemment de moi en un an. Et je me suis dit « Merde ! Mais en fait, je la connais pas, cette fille ! ». Et c'est vrai. En un an, on a toujours eu les mêmes conv', on a toujours parlé de moi au point que tu me connais par cœur. Mais jamais de toi. T'en parles jamais. J'ai l'impression qu'on est toujours étrangères l'une à l'autre, qu'on est toujours au premier jour où tu me sortais des conneries du genre t'es une grande fan de punk et tu fumes des joints.

-Déconne pas, dis-je avec un rire nerveux, un peu rassurée. Gaëlle, évidemment que tu me connais ! C'est moi, petite Mève ! Si j'ai rien trouvé à te dire la première fois à part des cracks, c'est parce que je voulais t'impressionner. Parce qu'il y a rien à dire sur moi !

-Rien à dire ? Tu trouves ?

Son ton, soudain plus agressif, me désarçonna. Alors de sa poche, elle sortit un objet de la taille d'une cuillère et le tendit sous mon nez. Je frémis en reconnaissant les lunettes roses qu'elle et Minseok m'avaient offertes, une branche manquante et les deux verres cassés.

-C'est Seungri qui me les a données. Il m'a dit de pas te le dire. Il semblait avoir peur de quelque chose dont il voulait pas me parler. Qu'est-ce que t'a fait ? Pourquoi t'as eu ta crise cardiaque quand il t'a engueulée ?

Quand je la vis se relever et avancer vers moi, menaçante, je fis un pas en arrière en direction de la sortie, mais elle fut plus rapide que moi et me prit par les épaules.

-Et tu vas où, tous les mois ? Où t'étais, le soir où Michaël est mort ? Putain ! Pourquoi quand je parle à tous ceux qui te connaissent, personne n'est capable de me dire qui t'es ? T'es qui, bordel ? Aboya-t-elle en me secouant comme on tente de faire sortir un insecte de sa planque. Pourquoi t'es fausse comme ça avec tout le monde, même avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches que je suis pas digne de savoir?

-C'est pas une question de dignité, dis-je à voix basse. Au contraire. C'est parce que je sais que si je révèle absolument tout sur moi, je risque de te perdre pour toujours.

-Mais pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle plus doucement. Je t'en supplie, dis-le moi, Mève... T'es ma meilleure amie, non ? Mève, dit-elle d'un ton plus grave comme je ne répondais toujours pas, si tu me dis pas ce qui se passe, là tout de suite, tu vas vraiment me perdre pour de bon.

-J'ai couché avec Minseok.

La gorge étranglée, comme un assassin ayant achevé sa victime, alors qu'une larme tomba de ma joue, je n'osai regarder Gaëlle en face, m'attendant à y lire la pire des douleurs. Au lieu de cela, quand je levai enfin la tête vers elle, elle me fixait toujours de son regard perçant où je vis une colère des plus glaciales, comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait adressée à quiconque.

-Va te faire foutre… C'est encore un autre de tes mensonges, ça. Pas vrai ?

Sa prise sur mes épaules se détendit. Lorsqu'elle leva brusquement le poing vers moi, semblant prendre de l'élan, prête à frapper, je me recroquevillai. Alors elle soupira et ouvrit la porte en grand.

-Dégage. »

« Non ! T'en va pas !

Agrippée aux valises de ma mère, je m'appuie de tout mon poids dessus pour qu'elle ne puisse pas les bouger. Quand elle finit par me soulever comme un sac de plumes et les redresse, je me tiens ensuite aux jambes de papa et je me cache d'elle. Si elle ne veut plus me voir, je ne veux pas la voir non plus. Je la déteste. Agenouillée devant papa, à ma hauteur, elle essaie quand même de me parler :

-Chérie, il faut que tu comprennes. Mes crises sont trop fortes. Je suis allée trop loin. Un jour, je risque de te tuer.

-C'est mieux comme ça, rajoute Papa d'un ton fâché comme si j'avais fait une bêtise. Elle va aller vivre ailleurs, où elle ne blessera plus personne.

-Elle va aller vivre où ?

-Je sais pas.

-Là où on ne me trouvera pas, reprend Maman.

-Alors ça veut dire que je te verrai plus ? Du tout ?

-Je n'espère pas, répond-elle avec une larme qui coule et qui me donne encore plus envie de pleurer. Mais c'est ce qu'il faut.

-Il faut jamais que les autres sachent que t'es comme elle.

-Mais je m'en fiche des autres ! T'es Maman ! Et toi, t'es Papa ! Tous les trois, on compte plus que tous les autres, non ?

-Bien sûr qu'on compte. Et toi, tu comptes plus pour nous que n'importe quoi au monde, dit Papa en s'agenouillant à son tour devant moi.

En les voyant ainsi en dessous de mon regard, plus unis qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été durant ces derniers mois, à tenter l'un l'autre de me prendre dans leurs bras, je m'écarte d'eux et cours m'enfermer dans l'abri de jardin qu'ils tentent d'ouvrir. Mais je tiens la poignée serrée dans mes mains blanches.

-Chérie ! Ouvre ! Entends-je la voix de ma mère, à nouveau autoritaire comme une maman normale.

-Non ! Je m'égosille au point que ma voix se brise. Je vous déteste tous les deux ! Et toi, encore plus ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! »

Je me souvins du froid que je ressentais dans l'abri, avec quelle force je me bouchais les oreilles pour tout couvrir en répétant ces mots encore et encore tandis que je faisais l'inventaire de mes affaires dans ma chambre d'étudiante. Nous étions début mai. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Michaël et l'enquête piétinait toujours. Qu'importait. Ce n'est pas eux qui m'empêcheraient de partir. La seule raison qui me retenait encore m'avait montré que je brisais plus de cœurs en restant ici qu'en les quittant tous sans un bruit. Quelques-uns comme Tasnim, Steffi et mes professeurs semblèrent un peu attristés par mon départ, mais sans plus. Car après tout, on se reverrait, pas vrai ?...

Mes doigts semblèrent de plomb quand je les glissai sur l'écran de mon téléphone jusqu'au numéro de ma mère. Fidèle, de sa voix aimante, elle répondit comme si jamais rien de mal ne s'était jamais passé entre nous :

« Ma chérie ?

-T'as toujours tout de prêt, comme tu m'as dit ?

-Tout est prêt, dit-elle sans chercher à en savoir plus. Tu peux partir quand tu veux. Je te prends des billets pour rentrer chez papa et on s'arrangera là-bas. Pour ta fac…

-Maman ?

-Oui, quoi ?

-J'ai échoué.

En prononçant ces deux petits mots, alors que je croyais ne plus avoir de larmes à verser, je m'effondrai sur mon lit et me remis à sangloter, pelotonnée dans mon lit autour du téléphone. Je me sentis à la fois soulagée et découragée d'entendre la voix de Maman se radoucir comme toujours lorsque je me lamentais sur mes échecs. Il me semblait que cela faisait une éternité que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

-Maeva, je sais que c'est dur. On ne s'y habitue jamais vraiment. Mais tu as été forte, plus forte que les autres années. Je suis sûre qu'il arrivera un jour où tu tiendras une année entière au même endroit. Ça viendra, ne t'en fais pas.

-J'y croyais, cette année… Je croyais que c'était la bonne, que je ferais rien de mal. J'ai tué un ami, maman. Je suis un monstre.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais parler de toi comme ça ! Jamais !

-Et comment je fais, alors ? J'ai l'impression que je m'en sortirai jamais. Je serai seule toute ma vie. C'est comme ça, je dois me faire une raison.

-Chérie…

-Mais c'est pas grave. Tout n'a pas servi à rien. Au moins, je sais que toi, t'es en sécurité maintenant. Toi, personne te fera plus jamais de mal. Et à papa non plus. Et puis, il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Avec ma sociabilité et mon charisme d'huître, je suis certaine que je manquerai pas à grand-monde ici !

Maman s'efforça de rire. Je la sentais un peu rassurée qu'il me reste la force de plaisanter.

-Quand est-ce que tu comptes partir ?

-Les partiels de fin d'année commencent lundi et ma lune de mai tombe mercredi. Je partirai le lendemain, jeudi onze mai.

-Très bien. Je t'enverrai les billets d'ici là. Fais attention à toi jusque-là. Sois prudente.

-Je le serai, maman. »

Tout était prêt. Malgré ces temps mouvementés, les exams de lundi s'étaient bien passés, ceux de mardi moins bien puisqu'ils étaient sur ceux étudiés pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital. Il ne me restait qu'une personne à qui dire au-revoir. Contrairement à ce que je craignais, je n'en étais pas nerveuse ou triste. Au contraire, j'étais entièrement emplie de la sérénité des dernières fois, de celles où on profite pour tout dire sans avoir à assumer les conséquences. Et j'en avais décidé ainsi. Je lui dirais tout… puis je disparaîtrais en laissant, j'espère, une agréable aura de mystère derrière moi.

Lorsque je le trouvai à son café, occupé et enthousiaste comme à son habitude, un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Dans ma poche, je fis rouler entre mes doigts la poignée de gélules que j'emportais maintenant partout avec moi. Je me rappelai des premières fois qu'on s'était parlé, quand nous ne connaissions encore que nous deux. Quand bien même nous ne disions pas grand-chose, parfois même rien, je me rappelai comme j'étais excitée à l'idée de le voir en fin de journée ou juste avant les cours. Quand il me vit et arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire pour me saluer, j'en sautai presque de joie. Quand je me rapprochai du comptoir, pour la première fois sans m'asseoir, l'éclat de tristesse dans son regard malgré son sourire me ramena à la réalité.

« J'ai appris que tu partais. Tu rentres chez ton père, dit-il comme un constat.

Je hochai lentement la tête.

-Je suis venue te dire au-revoir. T'es la dernière personne à qui je l'ai pas dit.

-Je vois.

Comme c'était presque un rituel maintenant, un petit silence s'installa entre nous alors que je cherchais les mots pour aller au but.

-J'ai appris que t'avais des exams, toi aussi. Ça s'est bien passé?

Au petit rire qu'il retint, je compris que je n'y étais toujours pas très douée.

-Ils se sont finis la semaine dernière, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. J'ai bien travaillé. Ma maman sera fière de moi, dit-il d'un ton exagérément gamin. D'ailleurs, j'allais l'annoncer à tout le monde bientôt : j'ai été accepté pour une deuxième année.

-Ah vraiment ? Je veux dire… tant mieux. Tant mieux pour toi, dis-je en riant à mon tour de ma répartie pathétique.

Lui pourtant ne semblait pas mal à l'aise. Au contraire, comme toujours quand nous ne disions rien, il m'observait seulement avec cette sorte d'amusement et de je ne sais quoi qui me donnait, moi, envie de me cacher sous une pierre pour rougir en paix.

-Je suis venue aussi pour te dire autre chose, avouai-je. Un secret.

Son expression changea. Puis il regarda de chaque côté de nous avant de se pencher vers moi et parler plus bas comme si nous étions espionnés.

-Peut-être que dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux que tu me le dises ailleurs, une autre…

-Depuis notre première rencontre, je suis amoureuse de toi. Même qu'au début, c'était Gaëlle qui essayait de me caser avec toi mais comme elle a fini par craquer pour toi, j'ai décidé de ne rien dire.

Agitée, j'avais lâché ces mots d'une traite. L'effet prévisible ne se fit pas attendre. Rendu muet, Minseok, qui s'était lentement redressé, me regardait maintenant de ses grands yeux ronds comme si je venais de faire rentrer ma montagne dans son paisible café.

-T'es surpris ? Vraiment ? Demandai-je cependant, moi-même un peu désarçonnée. Je croyais que c'était à ça que tu t'attendais!

-Je… Oui, enfin non, c'est… Balbutia-t-il, troublé, avant de lâcher un rire authentiquement nerveux. J'étais tellement… J'avoue que je l'avais pas vu venir, c'est vrai ! C'est… waouh, ça me…

-Je ne veux pas savoir si ça aurait marché ou pas, m'empressai-je de l'interrompre. Je pense qu'aucune réponse ne me satisferait.

Ainsi, comme je l'avais souhaité, il demeura silencieux, tandis que je sentais moi-même mes propres mots flotter encore entre nous deux.

-Tu pars quand ? Me demanda-t-il enfin.

-Demain matin.

-Ok… Tu essaieras quand même de garder le contact avec ceux d'ici ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Fais-le. Tu vas leur manquer. Moi, en tout cas, je t'oublierai pas, petite Maeva.

A la façon dont il serra mes mains, que je ne l'avais pas senti prendre dans les siennes bien plus grandes, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Mais mon sourire tint bon.

-Moi non plus. Je t'oublierai jamais, Minseok. »

C'est à la fois le cœur lourd et avec une tranquillité aveugle à tout ce qui m'entourait que ce jour-là, j'attendis mon dernier bus une fois mes heures à l'université achevées. Je partais sans regret. La tête pleine de cette pensée, en posant le pied à l'intérieur de mon bus qui venait d'arriver, je fus surprise quand quelqu'un me prit le bras et me tira en arrière. Quand je me tournai vers la personne qui signala d'un geste du bras au bus de partir, je découvris que c'était Seungri. Impatient, le chauffeur ne m'attendit pas et me ferma ses portes au nez avant de démarrer puis s'éloigner paresseusement, me laissant seule avec mon ennemi juré.

« Encore toi, Seungri ! Aboyai-je. Mais tu me foutras jamais la paix ! Même quand je vais pour me barrer, tu te seras démerdé jusqu'au bout pour que je sois sur ton chemin et que tu viennes me faire chier !

-Ça va ! Gueule pas comme ça ! Laisse-moi m'expliquer ! S'exclama-t-il de même, laissant comme rarement tomber d'entrée de jeu les sourires mielleux et les sarcasmes.

Impatiente, je me tus, n'ayant d'autre choix que de l'écouter en attendant mon prochain bus, qui n'arriverait pas avant une éternité.

-Je t'ai cherché partout aujourd'hui, commença-t-il d'un ton étrangement piteux, tête basse. Comme j'ai appris que tu partais, je voulais te voir avant pour m'excuser de toutes les saloperies que je t'ai faites. Je voulais pas que ça aille loin au point qu'on se retrouve chez les flics et à l'hosto. Je suis un con mais je suis pas un monstre.

En l'écoutant, je me décrispai, un peu embarrassée de lui avoir crié dessus.

-Tu comptes vraiment attendre ton bus là ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au panneau d'affichage. Laisse tomber, il va mettre une plombe. Viens, je te ramène en voiture.

Comme il fit quelques pas en arrière, je vis effectivement sa Hyundai d'un blanc étincelant garée à seulement quelques mètres de l'arrêt. Sur leur passage, des gens se retournaient pour y jeter de longs coups d'œil, ce qui faisait sûrement d'habitude prendre son pied à ce connard.

-Y'a pas de piège, dit-il comme il me voyait hésiter. Toi, tu me diras où aller, et moi j'exécuterai. C'est toi qui décides.

Comme il avait déjà les clés en main, les bras levés comme pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'armes, quand il fit mine de tourner les talons pour rentrer dans sa voiture, je l'arrêtai.

-Ok, je viens. »

L'intérieur sentait le cuir neuf et le déodorant pour homme. De son tableau de bord high-tech, un remix house d'une chanson méconnaissable passait en boucle, m'éclatant les tympans.

« Tu veux que je mette autre chose ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, ça va, dis-je, ignorant la musique pour tenter de créer mentalement une bulle d'isolement autour de moi.

-Ok, j'éteins.

-Tourne à droite, au feu.

Le vacarme laissa place au silence, seulement nourri par le ronronnement régulier du moteur tandis que nous venions de passer le pont de l'Isère.

-Ça a pas l'air de t'avoir fait grand-chose que je me sois excusé. Tu t'en fous ou… ?

-C'est vrai que t'es un sacré con. Je suis contente que tu l'aies reconnu, répondis-je froidement. Tu aurais du écouter quand on te disait d'arrêter de te la jouer. Surtout le soir de la fête. Peut-être que si tu m'avais laissé partir comme je te l'avais demandé, les choses se seraient passées différemment.

-Je me disais bien que c'était en partie à cause de moi que tu déménageais. Ok, peut-être en grosse partie, rajouta-t-il avec un rictus. De toute façon, t'es pas la seule à te plaindre. J'ai trop fait le con cette année. Si ç'avait pas été toi, ç'aurait été autre chose. Je me serais fait virer de toute façon.

-Je savais pas que tu t'étais encore fait virer.

-Sauf que cette fois, c'est pour de bon. Ça va pas plaire à mon vieux, continua-t-il avec un rictus. Mais je m'en fous. Depuis toujours, il veut me faire reprendre sa boîte. Moi, ce que je veux, c'est être danseur professionnel.

-T'es sérieux ? Dis-je en retenant un éclat de rire stupéfait.

-Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi, tu crois que j'en suis pas capable ? Me dit-il sur la défensive.

-Non, pas du tout… Enfin, si ! C'est juste que… je m'attendais pas à ça.

Tandis qu'il gardait les yeux sur la longue route de campagne, étonnée, je le regardai de face pour la première fois. Son expression s'était changée, semblant méditative.

-Il faut pas se fier aux apparences. Là-dessus, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Juste parce que les gens s'attendent à ce que tu sois quelque chose, ça veut pas dire qu'au fond, tu peux pas être quelque chose de complètement différent. Quelque chose que tu veux vraiment. Je l'ai compris quand j'ai su que j'étais sur le point de perdre tout ce que j'ai. Ça m'a pas dérangé plus que ça. Maintenant, je peux bosser concrètement sur mon rêve sans attaches.

Touchée, semblant découvrir un Seungri complètement différent de celui que je connaissais avant, je demeurai d'abord presque bouche bée puis souris.

-Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé ton rêve.

-Moi aussi, je suis content. »

Il coupa le moteur. Nous étions arrivés. En le remerciant, lorsque je sortis de la voiture et le vis en fermer les portes puis se mettre à me suivre, je fus d'abord gênée de l'amener jusqu'à mon repaire. Puis je me dis qu'après tout, je pouvais bien l'inviter prendre un verre d'eau avant de reprendre la route. Entre meilleurs ennemis, nous ne nous éterniserions pas.

Nous demeurâmes tous deux silencieux tandis que nous marchâmes côte à côte dans la lueur atténuée de cette fin d'après-midi. Sur le palier, des poils de la fourrure noire et blanche de Midna étaient encore coincés dans les fibres du paillasson à tête de chat. Je fis une petite prière pour elle en rentrant. Puis, quand la porte se referma dans mon dos et que j'entendis un cliquètement métallique, mon cœur cessa de battre. Gaëlle se tenait là, debout dans ma cuisine, aux côtés de Furrow, assis dans un fauteuil et pointant le canon d'un fusil vers ma poitrine.


	10. 7ème Lune 2-2

Prise dans un triangle d'adversaire dans ma propre maison comme une bête dans un filet, le temps semblait s'être immobilisé avec moi. Contrairement à Gaëlle, depuis son siège comme sur un trône, Furrow demeurait aussi décontracté que s'ils m'avaient tous deux attendue avec des fleurs.

« Je t'avais prévenue. T'es allée trop loin, ma grande. Beaucoup trop loin, déclara Furrow d'un air détaché de sa voix profonde comme un gouffre.

Lorsque je tournai la tête, j'aperçus que Seungri aussi me tenait en joue, comme un gangster, les deux mains sur la crosse de son pistolet d'argent. Mon pistolet.

-Seungri… tu m'avais dit…

-Et le mieux, c'est que tu m'as cru. Allez, avance.

Je m'exécutai, les mains en l'air et le cœur refroidi comme s'il venait d'être plongé dans un seau de glace. Il n'avait jamais eu de rêve, évidemment. Comment avais-je pu le croire une seule seconde ? Tout ce qui comptait dans son monde, c'était ce qui lui ressemblait. Le reste était soit inférieur, soit à éliminer. Et moi, la monstresse, j'allais maintenant payer pour l'avoir fait foutre à la rue.

-Cette haine dans ton visage... Ça y'est, tu as enfin compris, dit Furrow avec un sourire satisfait noyé dans les sillons de sa barbe. Mais tu ne trompes plus personne, démon. Dans une demi-heure, tu nous montreras ta vraie forme. Tu n'auras nulle part où te cacher. Alors soit nous attendons tous ici le crépuscule et je les protégerai au péril de ma vie et des leurs pour t'abattre, soit nous en finissons maintenant. Dans tous les cas, tu vas payer.

-Oui, je vais payer… marmonnai-je les bras toujours levés au-dessus de ma tête. Comme ma famille a toujours payé. Mais au moins maintenant, je sais pour quoi et pour qui. Si ma mère devait être punie, et si moi je dois être punie, ce n'est pas par justice. C'est pour vous, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Seulement vous et votre ego minable.

Quand je crachai par terre, Seungri et Gaëlle se crispèrent. D'un geste tranquille, Furrow leur fit signe de rester calme et me laisser continuer. Qu'importait s'ils me croyaient ou non à présent. Partie comme j'étais, il faudrait qu'ils me coupent la tête pour m'empêcher de parler.

-Me voir réussir, me voir si entourée et si aimée, bien plus que je ne m'en étais moi-même rendue compte jusqu'à présent, ça vous agace, pas vrai ? Ça vous ronge. Vous, le vieux loup solitaire, vous n'aurez jamais ce qu'une petite démone comme moi a accompli en seulement dix-neuf ans d'existence. Tant que vous ne trichiez pas, je restais la plus forte. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, sale hypocrite. Peu importe ce que vous me volerez, mes amis, ma famille, ma vie… vous ne serez jamais un héros.

-Tu vas fermer ta gueule ? Dis, est-ce que tu vas fermer ta gueule ? Entendis-je aboyer derrière moi tandis qu'une autre pointe d'acier cogna l'arrière de ma tête.

-Pourquoi, Seungri, tu te sens visé ? Continuai-je d'un ton méprisant. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Vous êtes de la même race, tous les deux!

-Ça suffit ! Fais-la taire, ordonna fermement Furrow.

-A genoux.

Je reçus un coup de pied derrière les jambes qui me força à les plier tandis que je me réceptionnai maladroitement au sol, faisant tomber mes lunettes.

-Tire.

A moitié aveugle, le visage couvert par mes cheveux décoiffés, j'attendis le coup, tâchant de ne pas trembler.

-Alors ? Tire ! Répéta Furrow comme un général à son soldat.

La détonation n'arrivait toujours pas. Derrière moi, je sentais le canon gigoter contre mon crâne et la respiration de Seungri s'accélérer.

-Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire, t'entends ? Je vais te montrer qui de nous deux aura le dernier mot ! Me cria-t-il, bien qu'il sembla plus parler à lui-même.

-Allez ! Putain, laisse-moi faire, gronda Furrow en chargeant son fusil et en me visant.

-Attendez !

C'était la voix de Gaëlle. Comme une réponse à mon appel au secours, je la vis dévier le canon d'une main tandis que de l'autre, elle s'avança et prit le pistolet des mains moites de Seungri.

-Donne. Moi, je vais le faire.

Comme une professionnelle, froide et déterminée, elle chargea, retira la crosse de sécurité et tendit de nouveau le trou noir du canon vers mon front.

-Voilà. Maintenant, c'est à moi que t'as affaire. Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule jusque-là, hein « petite Mève » ? Mais c'est fini, ça. Tu pourras plus jamais me balader comme ça. T'as buté mon frère, démon. Tu l'as bouffé. Et t'as peut-être essayé de me bouffer, moi ou d'autres, un bon nombre de fois. Si tu veux te confesser pour toutes tes victimes, sale pute, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Furrow qui jubilait silencieusement dans son fauteuil, caressant la crosse de son fusil comme un chat ronronnant.

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! S'écria Gaëlle. Ça aussi, t'as toujours eu ça avec moi. Ce regard, comme si tu pensais à autre chose en même temps que t'écoutes… Maintenant, c'est toi qu'on va entendre. Allez ! Parle !

-Je ne peux pas te dire le nom de toutes mes victimes, commençai-je à voix basse dans la jungle de mes cheveux, parce que je ne peux pas m'en souvenir. Je ne suis pas consciente de ce que je fais quand je tue des gens. C'est hors de mon contrôle. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'ai menti, repris-je en relevant la tête, me forçant à reculer quand Gaëlle avança le canon vers moi pour me maintenir au sol. C'est toujours moi, Maeva. Je suis toujours ton amie. J'ai jamais voulu de mal à ton frère. J'ai jamais rien voulu de tout ça. Au contraire, j'aime les gens. Je suis en admiration devant eux.

-Conneries ! S'écria Gaëlle. Quand on n'est pas là, tu restes toujours dans ton coin, tu parles à personne !

-C'est pas des conneries. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait socio, comme toi. Les gens me font peur, c'est vrai. Mais ils me fascinent aussi. Il y a tellement de choses à apprendre sur eux, tellement à découvrir… On ne peut jamais décrire quelqu'un en un mot, ou même en cinq, sauf s'il s'en contente, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Seungri. Et moi aussi, ça m'apprend à mieux me connaître, parce qu'au fond, je ne suis pas si différente que des milliers d'autres. Gaëlle, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis fière d'être une humaine parmi les humains, déclarai-je alors que ma voix se déforma sous les larmes qui montaient, articulant maintenant chaque mot comme si c'était mon dernier. Je chéris l'humanité de toute ma force, même si, elle et moi, on est condamnées à se blesser encore et encore. Et crois-moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi honorée que quand tu as voulu de moi comme amie. Je ne te demanderai pas de me pardonner parce que ce que j'ai fait ne le mérite pas. La seule chose que je te dirais est que je sais ce que c'est que d'être seule. Je l'ai vécu assez longtemps pour m'en rendre compte. Toi, même si je pense que tu ne le seras jamais assez pour que ça te transforme, je te souhaite de me trouver une meilleure remplaçante. Et même si c'est assez égoïste, admis-je avec un petit sourire, j'espère quand même que tu ne m'oublieras pas. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

Satisfaite d'avoir été entendue, quand bien même je demeurais maintenant au sol en attendant la déflagration finale avec plus de sérénité, je voyais Gaëlle qui, à son tour, tremblait comme une feuille, le visage rouge et tordu par les pleurs.

-Tout ça, tout ce que t'as dit, là… Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ? Moi aussi, j'étais fière de t'avoir comme amie ! Et pas que parce que pour le boulot ! Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard ! S'exclama-t-elle en reniflant, serrant les dents malgré les larmes qui coulaient encore de son regard rendurci. Et maintenant, il faut que tu payes ! Il le faut !

Ainsi en serait-il. Comme Seungri, elle colla l'arme contre ma tête, flageolante, retenant ses sanglots qui se firent de plus en plus violents à chaque seconde qui passait.

-S'il te plaît… Fais vite… murmurai-je faiblement.

Le coup de feu résonna enfin dans la pièce, assourdissant, et je sentis une douleur vive à l'épaule, me faisant pousser un hurlement alors que je m'y agrippai de toutes mes forces.

-Mève !

-Ça te va comme preuve qu'elle est pas comme nous? Demanda Furrow à Gaëlle en montrant ma jambe dont la plaie fumait comme un feu de bois. Maintenant, achève-la si tu veux pas qu'elle te finisse, toi !

-Vous êtes complètement malade ! S'exclama Gaëlle et en se redressant. Allez vous faire foutre ! J'ai changé d'avis !

Ce disant, elle remit le cran de sûreté et jeta le pistolet au sol, que Furrow ramassa. Puis il se releva et braqua son fusil sur Gaëlle.

-Dans ce cas, attends de voir ce qui t'attend. Tu vas comprendre ta douleur dans à peu près… dix minutes. Toi, dit-il en désignant Seungri, attache celle-là et verrouille les portes.

Quand je tentai de l'arrêter, j'eus à peine la force de me redresser tant la douleur me paralysait et le regardai faire, la hanche vissée au plancher. Effaré, Seungri s'exécuta, s'emparant du foulard de Gaëlle et s'en servit pour lui ligoter les mains derrière une chaise.

-Vous aussi, vous vous transformerez, marmonnai-je. Ce qu'il ne vous a pas dit, c'est que c'est un loup-garou, lui aussi. Il va essayer de vous tuer.

-Sauf si j'ai pris mes précautions, répondit-il en sortant de sa poche ce que je reconnus être mes tablettes de pilules violettes. Je te l'ai dit. Tout est question de dosage.

Ce disant, il les laissa tomber à terre avant de les écraser du talon, les réduisant à un tas de poudre inutilisable.

-Et maintenant, attendons.

Et nous attendîmes, en silence, chaque minute plus longue et tortueuse que la précédente. Lorsque l'heure fatidique sonna, ma jambe me fit plus souffrir que jamais, comme si elle se déchirait de l'intérieur alors que l'écartèlement habituel me traversait le corps.

-Putain, ça recommence !

-Eh oui, admirez. Voilà son vrai visage.

-Non, c'est pas vrai… C'est pas toi ! C'est pas possible !

Dans ma semi-conscience, j'entendais toutes ces voix qui résonnaient dans mes oreilles jusqu'au plus profond de mon être avant d'y sombrer comme des pavés dans une eau trouble. Il fallait que je me cache. Pantelant, clopinant, je me précipitai dans le salon sous leurs yeux avant de me retrouver face à la porte-fenêtre bloquée par tous les meubles, formant une barrière trop haute pour que je la passe dans mon état.

Je sens la chair fraîche.

Je luttai. Non ! Il n'était pas question qu'elle se réveille maintenant ! Me retournant malgré moi face au groupe d'êtres humains, je regardai le sourire arrogant du chasseur qui me visait, profitant des quelques minutes de répit du tue-loup. J'entendais aussi une voix féminine qui, de la chaise, murmurait : « Seungri ! Seungri ! Ecoute-moi… ».

Ma jambe me fait mal. Je vois l'éclat d'argent qui me regarde du fond du tunnel sombre. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je trouverai un moyen de te trancher la gorge, vieillard…

-Essaye un peu, pour voir, dit à voix basse Furrow alors que je me forçai à reculer en titubant, comme prise entre deux ouragans. Soudain, j'aperçus Gaëlle debout et Seungri qui bondit sur Furrow en tentant de lui arracher son fusil des mains. L'explosion qui suivit, formant un petit soleil noir au plafond, me fit sursauter et gronder automatiquement.

-Sauve-toi ! Sauve-toi, Mève ! Cria une voix.

Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça par le passé. Je fais tomber le barrage et rentre dans le mur de verre. Quelque chose me dit que je ne dois pas retourner vers ces proies. Alors je fonce vers la forêt. J'en sens pourtant d'autres encore qui s'accumulent dans la maison, attirées par les bruits. Une autre explosion, cette fois-ci dans mon épaule. La douleur m'aveugle et je piaille. Courir me la fait oublier un peu. Mais je perds mon souffle. J'ai froid et je renifle mon propre sang qui forme une piste toute fraîche derrière moi. Je continue de courir à mon rythme irrégulier. Peu importe la faim. Si l'autre meurt, je meurs avec elle. Je veux encore lui faire goûter la liberté de nos courses folles. Epuisée, après plusieurs heures à galoper dans la même direction, je finis pourtant par trébucher comme une débutante dans un buisson de ronces dans lequel je me retrouve emberlificotée. Enragée, je lutte en m'enfonçant toujours plus dans les épines. Je détecte soudain une présence. Etonnamment, je n'ai pas senti son odeur avant qu'elle ne se trouve juste sous mes yeux.

C'est un humain, roux aux yeux noirs, portant des bottes de pluie et un blouson dans lequel il garde ses mains enfoncées dans les poches.

-Enfin, je te retrouve. Je me doutais bien que tu serais quelque part par ici.

Il a les sourcils froncés et la voix calme d'un grand frère qui gronde un enfant perdu. Quelque chose hurle et se lamente en moi. On me dicte de fuir. Affolée, je m'agite encore plus, mais c'est sans compter sur mes plaies béantes auxquelles les épines s'accrochent et me déchirent la peau.

-T'as fait tomber ça, au café. Je me suis dit que t'en aurais peut-être besoin.

De son poing, il écarte ses doigts blancs au creux desquels se découpent nettement deux petits objets ovales et violets. Il avance vers moi. Je me redresse aussitôt. Il s'arrête mais ne recule pas. Je rugis à m'en faire éclater les veines du cou, ouvrant mes mâchoires si grand que je pourrais lui arracher la tête d'un seul coup de dent.

-Je sais que tu ne me veux pas de mal. Les autres sont à ta recherche. Ils seront bientôt là pour t'abattre.

Je veux le tuer pour qu'il ne donne pas l'alerte. Quelque chose m'en empêche. Alors je tente de m'échapper. Mais tout mon corps me cisaille et je tombe cette fois dans la poussière. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge.

-Ça va aller. Je ne les laisserai pas t'avoir. Je te protégerai.

A plat ventre, à bout de force, je sens sa main frêle qui effleure mon dos. Je me sens soudain si chétive, si misérable face à ce petit humain… Je me rebiffe soudain quand il amène quelque chose à ma gueule, comme à un vulgaire chien. Je me secoue et me retourne, puis me relève complètement, stupéfaite, quand il m'escalade le dos. Cette fois, je n'écoute plus rien. Je veux qu'il descende et je le veux maintenant ! D'autant qu'il appuie de tout son poids sur ma blessure à l'épaule ! Furieuse, je me secoue et me secoue encore dans un rodéo brutal. Mes crocs fendent les airs, tentant de croquer ses bras avec lesquels il s'est accroché à ma fourrure. Il tient bon, même si ses jambes volent de tous les côtés.

-Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas rendu Maeva !

Tu ne l'auras pas ! Personne ne l'aura ! Je décide d'opter pour une nouvelle stratégie. Puisque la force brute ne suffit pas, je recule et commence à me cogner contre les arbres. Je l'entends soudain qui pousse un cri étouffé. Du coin de mon œil, je vois mon fardeau qui porte une main à son front. Sa paume est couverte de rouge.

-Aïe !… Tu… m'as… fait… MAL !

Pour la première fois, j'entend la voix du petit humain se faire furieuse. Sur cette dernière syllabe, il m'étrangle soudain si fort que même mes propres griffes ne parviennent pas à les desserrer. Ainsi en apnée et étourdie, lui têtu et blessé, nous continuons ainsi de nous battre sous la lune qui continue son cours dans le ciel comme si de rien n'était. Je fonce dans les arbres aveuglément, me cognant parfois la tête et saisissant au passage un petit filet d'air. Soudain, il monte plus haut sur mes épaules. Il garde les lèvres scellées comme s'il y tenait quelque chose. De ses mains, les jambes en collier autour de mon cou, grognant de se bouche fermée, il force une fois de plus mes mâchoires à s'ouvrir. Je goûte le sang de ses paumes lorsqu'elles se déchirent contre mes crocs, mais pas assez pour que j'y puise de nouvelles forces.

-Ouvre grand, saloperie ! Siffle-t-il entre ses dents où je vois briller un petit caillou violet.

Je m'écroule. Vidée, impuissante, je sens ma gueule qui cède, grande ouverte dans la nuit. J'entends qu'il y crache quelque chose comme une mère à son oisillon. Puis il me lâche, faisant claquer mes mâchoires comme un ressort alors que le petit caillou dégringole dans ma gorge. Quoi que j'aie avalé, c'était si petit que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le tousser. Il me lâche enfin et redescend. Je me sens soudain patraque, comme si on me tirait de nouveau vers les tréfonds de « son » esprit. Je me débats, je crache, je rage mais je suis déjà de nouveau une pensée… Je ne veux pas disparaître ! Ce corps est à moi ! On ne sera plus jamais en danger si « elle » ne le confie qu'à moi !

Lorsque je me réveillai au bruit d'un tir de balle, j'eus l'impression d'avoir été rétrécie et transportée dans un monde de géants, comme dans les contes de fée. Nue et grelottante, un manteau me recouvrait. J'étais allongée sur un tapis de mousse et les trous dans ma chair me paralysaient à moitié. Je sentis aussi une présence chaude à mes côtés. C'était vivant. Assis devant moi, Minseok me sourit. Je le regardais sans comprendre.

-Voilà, c'est fait.

En entendant sa voix comme à travers une barrière de coton, je l'inspectai de haut en bas et aperçus un filet de sang caillé qui avait débordé sur sa tempe.

-T'es blessé ! Dis-je en prenant sa tête dans mes mains pour mieux la voir. C'est moi ? Je t'ai mordu ? C'est profond ?

Bien qu'il me laissa faire, il ajusta cependant son blouson sur mes épaules puis me prit les poignets et les porta jusqu'à son visage tandis qu'il me fixait toujours à travers ses paupières mi-closes.

-Tout va bien. Je n'ai plus mal.

Sa voix était calme et claire, apaisante. Je regardai pourtant ses mains. Elles n'étaient plus déchirées, ni même porteuses de cicatrices, étonnamment blanches et intactes comme celles d'un nouveau-né. Je me souvenais pourtant encore du goût de son sang qui coulait sur mes canines. Alors, après toutes les épreuves de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, sans plus aucune force pour jouer la comédie, je laissai toutes mes larmes tomber librement devant le garçon.

-Je suis désolée... Je suis désolée ! Pardon ! Pardon !

Geignant comme un bébé, ce pardon, j'avais l'impression de l'adresser à la Terre entière en le criant pour lui. Quelque chose venait de se briser en moi, mais non pas comme une mort. Au contraire, j'avais l'impression que de cette cassure, quelque chose de nouveau en sortirait. Quelque chose de beau. Toujours avec ce sourire qui disait tout, il m'enveloppa dans ses bras tandis que nous nous retrouvâmes tous deux enveloppés dans son épais blouson, cocoonés l'un par l'autre. Je continuai de pleurer sans retenue, laissant tout couler comme un poison hors de mes veines. Une nouvelle aube pointait à l'horizon.

-C'est fini. C'est fini… murmura-t-il. Tu ne seras plus seule.

J'entendis d'autres bruits de pas derrière nous. Je m'aperçus que c'était Gaëlle, qui semblait venir de loin en courant.

-Je vous ai cherchés dès que j'ai entendu un autre coup de feu. Je savais pas que Minseok était parti à ta recherche… Ah ben, ça va, vous me dites si je vous dérange ! Dit-il elle comme nous étions toujours enlacés et que mes jambes nues dépassaient du manteau.

-Non, pas du tout ! Protestai-je en me séparant de Minseok, saucissonnée dans son manteau, en rougissant terriblement. C'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est…

-Je déconne ! On te fera toujours avaler n'importe quoi, à toi…

Quand elle voulut me prendre dans ses bras, je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir.

-Attention, tu me fais mal, dis-je doucement.

Loin d'être vexée de mon rejet, elle me fixa à mon tour comme si elle me passait au scanner.

-Ses blessures sont presque cicatrisées, lui expliqua Minseok en révélant légèrement mon épaule. Mais les balles d'argent les empêchent de se refermer.

-On va t'emmener à l'hosto.

Comme s'ils avaient lu dans les pensées l'un de l'autre, après que Gaëlle m'ait habillée de sa chemise et du pantalon qu'elle avait sous sa tunique longue (dix fois trop grands pour moi !), elle et Minseok croisèrent leurs mains et m'y firent asseoir tandis que je m'accrochai à leurs cous. Ma jambe blessée, sur laquelle j'avais tâché de ne pas m'appuyer, s'en retrouva soulagée.

-Gaëlle, je sais pas quoi te dire…

-Dis rien. On s'en occupera plus tard, dit-elle gravement, aussi concentrée que Minseok, comme deux membres d'une même équipe.

-Merci, murmurai-je cependant. Merci, les gars. Merci pour tout.

Quand faiblement, je serrai leurs têtes dans mes bras, ils se mirent à rire.

-T'es gentille, petite Mève, mais là on voit plus rien !

-Oui, j'osais pas le dire !

-Pardon !

Petit à petit, nous parvînmes à nous orienter, agrémentant notre errance de mes réponses à leurs nombreuses questions, surtout de Gaëlle. A peine à quelques mètres de la sortie de la forêt, nous nous arrêtâmes de nouveau. Allongé par terre en travers du chemin, comme un dernier obstacle, un grand corps au long manteau élimé était étendu face contre terre. Dans sa main grise, le canon de mon pistolet fumait encore, ayant enfin servi pour la première et dernière fois de son existence. Assemblés côte à côte devant le cadavre de Furrow, nous demeurâmes tous les trois silencieux. Puis Gaëlle s'avança et donna des coups de pied dans son flanc inerte.

« Pour toi et tes sorcières de mères ! Tu peux pourrir en enfer, putain de…

-Gaëlle ! L'appelai-je.

-Quoi ?

-Arrête. S'il te plaît.

-Il l'a mérité, dit-elle en faisant voler du bout de sa chaussure son chapeau taché de sang.

-Mais il n'était pas tout seul. Moi aussi, j'ai participé à ses attaques.

-Pour mon frère, ça ne fait aucune différence.

Comme Minseok, à présent mon seul porteur, tenta de m'en détourner pour continuer de nous faire avancer, je levai la tête. Par-dessus mon épaule, j'aperçus qu'au lointain, entre les arbres, on pouvait voir l'endroit où je m'étais réveillée à ses côtés. Dans la lumière de cette douce matinée d'été encore jeune, je vis comme les yeux du vieillard brillaient encore, rougis. En tirant légèrement sur la prise que le garçon avait sur moi, je lui fis comprendre que je voulais qu'il me lâche. Il s'exécuta. Alors je revins vers lui, me mis à genoux et creusai la terre meuble de mes mains.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous ?

-Venez m'aider.

Semblant comprendre ce que je cherchais à faire, Minseok s'agenouilla à mes côtés et laboura à son tour l'herbe de ses ongles.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Demanda Gaëlle, les poings sur les hanches avant que son ton ne se durcisse. Vous êtes pas en train de faire ce que je pense, j'espère ?

-Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, me justifiai-je humblement.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je vais pas fouiller la boue pour ce crevard ! Il vaut mieux appeler la police !

-Et leur dire quoi ? Lui demanda Minseok sans cesser de creuser. Quels que soit les mots qu'on choisisse, il n'y a que deux cas possibles : soit on ne prend pas au sérieux et l'affaire sera classée sans suite et ses victimes humiliées, soit on nous croit et dans ce cas, tous ceux comme Maeva seront en danger.

-Mais…

-Gaëlle, insista Minseok un peu plus fermement. Si on ne fait pas vite, des gens vont finir par arriver.

Un peu à contrecœur, Gaëlle finit par capituler et se joindre à nous, alors que nous étions maintenant en train de pelleter de grandes mottes de terre avec nos bras. Le trou n'était pas très profond et la terre dure et sèche mais heureusement, un vieux tronc d'arbre mort nous suffit à cacher la tombe de Furrow. Je me dis que Gaëlle avait raison, il ne valait pas la peine qu'elle soit plus élaborée que ça. C'était contre un arbre qu'il avait empoisonné ma vie, c'était contre un arbre qu'il finirait la sienne.

-Les gens ont vu ce qui s'est passé, déclara Gaëlle quand nous eûmes terminé. C'est passé aux infos! Ils sont curieux, maintenant. Et on leur doit des réponses.

-Pas à eux, répondis-je. Un jour, tout le monde saura, peut-être. Mais pas tout de suite. Je ne me sens pas prête.

-Tu as tout ton temps, dit Minseok en me prenant la main de la sienne, si chaude.

-J'aurais peut-être du récupérer ton flingue, rajouta Gaëlle avec un rictus dépité.

-Non. Il fallait qu'on en finisse complètement avec cette histoire. Maintenant, il est à sa place. C'est terminé. » Dis-je comme si ces mots étaient le sceau final qu'il manquait pour que ce constat devienne réalité.

Sans un mot de plus, lentement, clopin-clopant, nous nous remîmes en route, moi, ma meilleure amie... et Minseok.


	11. L'Arcane sans nom

L'arcane sans Nom

 **Ses Mot-Clés :** Transformation, Séparation, Tristesse, Retard, Fatalité.

 **Sa symbolique positive :** Cette image de la mort n'est pudiquement pas nommée, car son symbolisme va bien au delà de celle de la fin totale. L'arcane Sans Nom exprime aussi le renouveau, la fin d'un cycle pour un nouveau départ. Dans le cadre amoureux, elle peut signifier la fin d'une étape de la vie affective et l'amorce d'autre chose.

 **Sa symbolique négative :** Si l'on s'en tient à l'image stricte de cette lame, l'arcane Sans Nom indique la fin de quelque chose. Mal placée dans le jeu, elle peut signifier la rupture d'une relation, d'une amitié... Elle indique qu'un changement radical va se produire dans telle ou telle situation.

Seungri avait fui à la première occasion. Il n'avait pourtant pas pu échapper à son père qui avait parcouru la moitié du globe pour le ramener illico au pays depuis son loft où il s'était planqué depuis des jours. En ce qui me concernait, tant qu'il n'était plus dans mon périmètre, quoi qu'il lui arriverait me conviendrait parfaitement... pour rester poli en taisant ce que je lui souhaitais personnellement.

J'ai aussi rendu visite à Michaël. J'ai posé des fleurs sur sa tombe, je lui ai tout dit et j'ai encore pleuré. Sa sœur m'a prise dans ses bras. Elle m'a dit que de là-haut, Mika m'avait pardonnée.

« Vas-y, tire les cartes, Steffi. Et les choisis pas, je te surveille !

-Je les choisis pas ! C'est pas de ma faute si t'as un mauvais jeu !

Tandis que nous regardions les mains de Steffi remuer le paquet dans un coin de le fenêtre Skype et que Tasnim ronchonnait dans l'autre, allongées sur son lit, Gaëlle et moi nous retenions de rire. Alors qu'elles étaient toutes deux rentrées chez elles après qu'elles aient obtenu leur licence, Gaëlle et moi étions toujours coicées à Grenoble en attendant les résultats du rattrapage.

-Désolée Tasnim, mais t'as encore la Maison Dieu, le Mat et le Diable à la suite.

-Merde ! C'est une conspiration ! Je veux pas passer un été pourri avec mon copain !

-Oublie pas que ça peut être du bon comme du mauvais, les interprétations !

-Gna gna gna… M'en fous, je préfère quand on joue au poker.

-Maeva, reste plus que toi !

-Essayez de faire vite quand même, les filles. Ils vont bientôt annoncer les résultats.

-Ok. Cette fois, je vais faire qu'une carte, décidai-je. Je me souviens encore de mon dernier tirage, moi aussi !

Sagement, Steffi mélangea ses cartes, tira une dizaine d'entre elles puis en sortit une au hasard qu'elle retourna vers elle. Il semblait qu'elle avait travaillé son jeu d'expressions pour que le mystère reste entier car j'étais incapable de déchiffrer son regard.

-Alors, ça dit quoi, moi, pour juin ?

-Maeva… C'est que du bon ! T'as le soleil ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en nous révélant l'illustration de la carte.

-La chance !

-J'avoue !

-Et ça veut dire quoi ?

-« Lumière, Accomplissement, Conscience, Réussite, Bonheur », énuméra l'allemande depuis son manuel. **Sa symbolique positive :** Le Soleil évoque la lumière qui éclaire le chemin, le bonheur et la réussite. Dans le domaine amoureux, cette lame symbolise l'union, l'entente retrouvée, la découverte de l'autre, la séduction et pourquoi pas, le mariage !

Gaëlle et Tasnim firent mine de siffler d'admiration.

-On se demande bien avec qui… glissa Tasnim avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

-C'est clair !

-Taisez-vous ! N'importe quoi, d'abord, marmonnai-je, embarrassée vers ma propre pensée qui avait effectivement dérivé, une seconde, vers ma minuscule silhouette fourrée dans une longue robe blanche comme une souris dans une nappe et, m'attendant en beau smoking noir, à l'autel...

-« Dans la vie professionnelle, le Soleil est un signe de chance car il apporte sa lumière sur les relations avec les autres. **Sa symbolique négative :** Mal disposée dans votre jeu, cette lame peut aussi vous aveugler... Le Soleil symbolise alors la vanité et le masque de la tromperie. Orgueil et fierté mal placée sont alors envisageables. »

-Comme si ça pouvait arriver à notre petite Mève, dit Gaëlle en me piquant mes lunettes neuves.

-Rends-les moi ! Tu vas les péter ! Geignai-je.

-Deux secondes, je te les rends tout de suite, dit-elle en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche dont elle se servit pour essuyer maternellement mes verres. Là, ça va mieux, non ?

-Ah oui. Merci, j'avais oublié de le faire, admis-je en les remettant. Merde ! T'as vu l'heure ? Les résultats doivent être affichés, ça y'est !

-Putain, t'as raison ! Désolé les filles, on va raccrocher, s'excusa Gaëlle. Passez un bon été !

-Vous aussi, les filles !

-Gros bisous ! A septembre prochain !

A peine toutes deux raccrochèrent-elles que je me mis aussitôt à pianoter sur les touches de son ordinateur l'adresse du site de la fac. Nous râlâmes en chœur en tombant sur la page d'excuse du serveur déjà saturé et décidâmes, puisqu'il n'était pas si loin, d'aller directement voir les résultats au campus. Plantée dans le couloir précédent les bureaux de notre département, revoyant mentalement en accéléré cette année désastreuse, il me semblait attendre les résultats d'un IRM. Quand Gaëlle ressortit, elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Alors ?

-Je l'ai. Toi aussi.

-C'est vrai ?

Sans répondre à cette question évidente, Gaëlle me serra dans les bras et nous sautillâmes toutes deux d'excitation avant de nous faire congédier par des secrétaires débordées de travail. Peu nous importait. J'avais un diplôme ! Enfin ! Je pouvais enfin aller de l'avant ! Et elle aussi ! On serait encore dans la même promo l'an prochain !

-C'est ça que j'attendais le plus, avoua Gaëlle quand je l'évoquai. T'avais raison. Je veux pas me retrouver toute seule, l'an prochain. Sans toi, je me ferai aider par qui ? Par des mioches sortis tout juste du lycée ? Non merci ! Plus sérieusement… il s'est passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Et je parle pas seulement de la mort de Michaël. Je veux qu'on se rattrape l'une l'autre. Qu'on apprenne enfin à se connaître, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-On aura tout le temps. Un an entier, dis-je, sereine.

-J'ai hâte ! »

Sur le trottoir, nous sourions encore toutes les deux comme des débiles, profitant encore silencieusement du peu de temps qui nous restait ensemble avant que Gaëlle ne parte retrouver ses parents, avec qui elle s'était réconciliée. Quant à moi, une seule pensée m'occupait maintenant toute entière, comme une lueur qui m'éclairerait de la tête aux pieds de l'intérieur, un tout autre visage…

« Tiens, voilà Minseok.

Au volant de sa voiture neuve, que ses parents lui avaient offerte après la réussite de sa dernière année de master, il nous salua d'un coup de klaxon avant de chercher un endroit où se garer. Quand elle m'interrogea, j'expliquai à Gaëlle que Minseok m'avait invitée faire un tour en ville pour l'inaugurer avant de me raccompagner chez moi, et que je lui avais proposé d'en profiter pour l'amener, elle, à la gare, ce qu'il avait volontiers accepté. Mais alors que je faisais signe à Gaëlle pour que nous allions le rejoindre sur le parking, elle fronça le nez puis secoua la tête d'un air dubitatif.

-Je pense qu'en fait, je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Quelque chose me dit que notre Minnie a plus envie de passer du temps seul avec toi mais qu'il a pas osé te le dire.

-Alors tu veux pas ? T'es sûre ? Comment tu vas faire, alors ?

-Je vais me débrouiller. Tu sais, l'homme a aussi inventé un autre transport qui s'appelle « le bus ».

-Ok, merci de me prendre pour une débile !

-Allez, amuse-toi bien avec ton chéri ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil en s'éloignant en direction des arrêts de bus.

-L'appelle pas « mon chéri » ! Gaëlle !

-Qui est ton chéri ?

Je sursautai. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais clamé ma réponse à toute la rue alors que Minseok s'était approché derrière moi, sans un bruit ni un signe. C'était sans doute ça qui avait fait partir Gaëlle si vite, lui ayant donné le feu vert pour m'aborder alors que je lui tournais le dos.

-Alors ? C'est qui ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois en levant un sourcil.

-Personne... On y va ?

-Ok.

Je voyais à son sourire qu'il ne me croyait pas. Néanmoins, je le remerciai intérieurement de ne pas avoir creusé la question pour se moquer. Je voulais encore quelques instants savourer ma complicité retrouvée avec mon ex-ex-meilleure amie. Je trouvais aussi ironique la façon dont elle avait choisi de rentrer en bus tandis que c'était moi à présent qui repartait en voiture, conduite par notre ami commun... et mon béguin conscient de mes sentiments pour lui. En le réalisant, je me tendis de nouveau alors que celui-ci, installé confortablement au volant, ne semblait rien avoir remarqué.

-Alors, tes résultats ?

-Je les ai eus. J'ai ma licence.

-C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! Faut fêter ça quelque part!

-Une autre fois, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je suis un peu fatiguée, dis-je timidement, tâchant de calmer l'hystérie et la panique de mon cerveau à l'idée d'un tête-à-tête alcoolisé avec le garçon de mes rêves.

-Pas de problèmes, on fera ça quand tu veux, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Donc ça veut dire que tu seras là, l'an prochain ?

-Oui, je serai bien là. Mais toi ? Sans Erasmus ni maîtrise, t'as plus aucune raison de rester en France, maintenant ?

-J'ai mes raisons de rester. En Corée, le travail est rude, avec beaucoup de compétition. J'ai pas encore envie de me trouver un job fixe. On m'a proposé des trucs ici, comme de reprendre le café où je bosse. Je me dis que des trucs comme ça, ça vaut peut-être le coup de rester.

Sa réponse semblait logique. Pourtant, le regard qu'il posa sur moi, accompagné de son sourire, énigmatique, en dit long et autrement sur ce qu'il avait en tête. Je sentis des papillons s'affoler dans mon ventre.

-Au fait, comment tu te sens, maintenant ? Sois honnête.

-Honnêtement ? Répétai-je en me mettant à réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Je me sens… heureuse. Je crois pas exagérer en disant ça. Tu dois trouver ça étrange, mais j'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. D'habitude, à cette période de l'année, je me cache, ou je suis en fuite, ou je m'engueule avec mon père parce qu'on ne sait pas ce que je vais devenir avec cette malédiction. Là, je suis… heureuse de rester. Heureuse d'avoir réussi. Et ça, c'est grâce à vous tous. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que les choses peuvent changer. Que moi aussi, je peux changer. Je suis libre.

Soudain, alors que nous étions au milieu d'une voie vide, Minseok freina et s'arrêta.

-Minseok ! Qu'est-ce tu f…

Sans me laisser le temps me remettre de la frayeur qu'il venait de me faire, il se détacha et prit mon visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser. Sidérée, comme spectatrice de la scène, je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes sans trop y croire. Il m'aime ? Minseok aussi m'aime ? Alors on est un couple, ça y'est ? Ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis les klaxons furieux derrière nous, alors qu'il gardait toujours les yeux fermés et ses doigts délicatement posés sur l'arrière de mon crâne que mon cœur se gonfla soudain comme un ballon, m'emportant loin, loin avec lui… Quand il finit par détacher sa bouche de la mienne, j'avais l'impression d'être ivre.

-Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, murmura-t-il tout bas contre ma bouche.

Trop engourdie pour parler, je hochai lentement la tête alors que la voiture redémarrait.

Nous roulâmes longtemps, bien plus longtemps que je ne m'y étais attendue. En regardant aux alentours, je me rendis compte que nous étions de nouveau sur la route qui menait aux villages dans les montagnes.

-On va où ? Finis-je par demander.

-Fais-moi confiance, dit-il en gardant les yeux sur la route. Tu seras pas déçue du voyage.

Nous dépassâmes mon arrêt de bus. Puis nous dépassâmes le village du gîte, nous enfonçant toujours plus loin entre les montagnes et dépassant même le parc naturel, quelques kilomètres plus loin. Lorsque nous semblâmes assez loin, il arrêta la voiture et nous continuâmes à pied. En y jetant un œil, je m'aperçus que, pour la première fois, le visage de Minseok était fermé. Depuis que je l'avais interrogé, il n'avait pas dit un mot de plus. La nuit était en train de tomber lorsqu'il me fit signe de sortir de la route devenue sentier et d'entrer avec lui dans la forêt. J'eus soudain un violent souvenir de l'histoire de ma mère et demeurai figée sur place.

-Je préfèrerais qu'on rentre maintenant, dis-je en reculant instinctivement vers la voiture.

Semblant soudain réaliser mon trouble, il sortit de la forêt et, en se rapprochant de moi, redevint un instant le Minseok que je connaissais avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Il ne t'arrivera rien de mal. Je te promets que je ferai tout pour ça, chuchota-t-il en embrassant ma tempe. Je comprends que t'aies peur. Si tu as un doute, garde ça avec toi, dit-il en glissant un objet dans ma main.

Tandis qu'il s'éloigna et disparut de nouveau, je vis qu'il m'avait confié une dague en argent. La serrant contre mon coeur, je le rattrapai en courant. Notre marche se fit de plus en plus tortueuse tandis qu'il me semblait le perdre petit à petit de vue dans les ténèbres qui s'épaississaient. Lorsque je retrouvai sa silhouette vaguement détachée des arbres, je me dépêchai de le rejoindre lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. Nous étions maintenant au beau milieu d'une clairière. Au dessus de nous, la lune, pleine aux trois quarts, brillait au milieu de son coussin d'étoiles.

-Assieds-toi, dit-il à voix basse en s'exécutant, en tailleur.

Je fis de même et me posai dans l'herbe fraîche. Autour de nous, seuls les bruits de la forêt emplissaient le silence. Il m'était impossible de calculer la distance qui nous séparait maintenant de la voiture, encore plus de toute habitation, à une poignée de kilomètres. Lorsque les arbres autour de nous se mirent à bruisser, je regardai autour de moi.

-Ne bouge pas, souffla Minseok. Ils savent que je suis avec toi. Ils ne t'attaqueront pas.

De plus en plus nerveuse, j'attendis donc calmement avec lui dans le noir tandis que les bruissements s'intensifièrent. Lorsqu'ils cessèrent et que je rouvris les yeux que j'avais inconsciemment fermés, j'aperçus que nous étions maintenant encerclés par une meute de loups. Ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle pourtant. Leur odeur, bien qu'imperceptible à mes narines, m'était familière… C'était celle qui m'avait défendue contre Furrow il y a plusieurs lunes de cela !

-T'as du cran de revenir comme ça après notre dernière entrevue, entendis-je une voix humaine déclarer dans la mêlée.

-Je suis venu avec quelqu'un, expliqua Minseok sans regarder aucun d'eux en particulier. Ne les regarde pas dans les yeux, murmura-t-il.

J'obéis alors que les plus proches me reniflaient maintenant la tête, non sans montrer les dents au passage.

-On la connaît, dit une autre voix plus grave. On va jamais sur son territoire. Et on s'attendait à la même chose d'elle et des siens, souligna-t-on froidement. Elle nous a mis en danger en l'amenant ici.

-C'est du passé, il est mort, rétorqua fermement notre médiateur. Je vous l'ai amenée pour qu'on puisse parler. Elle a besoin de votre aide.

-Refusée, répondit un troisième. Moi, je sais parfaitement ce que t'as en tête. Et je trouve que t'as de sacrés tripes pour nous demander de partager une chose pareille avec une étrangère comme elle!

-C'est pas une étrangère. Elle est comme vous, me défendit Minseok. Et je connais cette fille. On peut lui faire confiance. Elle dira rien.

-Tu sais en qui on a totalement confiance, nous, répondit une autre voix plus jeune et plus basse.

-Oui, je le sais. C'est pour ça que je vous propose un accord. Vous lui apprenez à maîtriser son pouvoir, comme vous, et en échange… je réfléchirai de nouveau à l'idée de réintégrer la meute.

En entendant ces mots, je cherchai instinctivement sa main dans l'herbe et la serrai dans la mienne, ce à quoi il répondit d'une pression tout aussi forte tandis qu'il semblait maintenant inquiet, comme s'il regrettait déjà ses paroles, alors que des nuages lourds s'étaient amassés dans le ciel et qu'une pluie fine commençait à tomber sur nous, nous demeurâmes ancrés à nos places, inamovibles, la main l'une dans l'autre.

-Nous avons parler, dit la première voix.

Ce disant, le cercle se brisa autour de nous et se reforma un peu plus loin. J'en profitai pour me tourner vers Minseok.

-Alors c'est ça que tu m'as caché depuis tout ce temps ? T'es un loup-garou, toi aussi ?

-Etais, me corrigea Minseok. C'est compliqué.

-Mais… j'ai jamais flairé ton loup !

-Disons que je l'ai… perdu, à défaut d'un autre terme. Je ne peux pas t'en parler plus que ça pour l'instant. C'est pour ça que j'ai du quitter la meute, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire douloureux. Mais maintenant, ils veulent que je revienne, par tous les moyens.

-Ça, jamais, dis-je en resserrant fermement ma prise sur sa main. S'ils décident qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de nous, alors on s'en ira, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal.

Avec un sourire entre l'amusement et l'émotion, Minseok se tourna lui aussi vers moi puis leva nos mains entrelacées pour embrasser galamment le dos de la mienne.

-Mais moi, je ne veux pas qu'on en vienne à ça. Vous avez besoin les uns des autres. Leur groupe est faible, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont besoin de moi.

C'est le moment que choisit la meute pour revenir à nous, en cercle moins harmonieux que le premier.

-On a réfléchi. On veut bien lui apprendre tout ce que papa et maman nous ont appris. Mais en échange, Minseok, ta bonne parole nous suffira pas. Si elle veut apprendre, ta réintégration sera permanente. La sienne aussi.

-Vous plaisantez ? C'est trop ! S'exclama Minseok. Elle a une vie, à l'extérieur. Et moi aussi ! Si on doit vivre seulement dans les bois, même moi je ne survivrai pas aussi longtemps qu'avant !

-On te réapprendra. C'est la condition. Ou bien elle peut partir dès maintenant. Toi, tu restes, lui dit-on en aplatissant les oreilles et en commençant à grogner. On ne veut plus prendre de risque avec personne.

-Dans ce cas, ne m'apprenez que le strict nécessaire ! Proposai-je, semblant pétrifier tout le monde au son de ma voix, à commencer par Minseok. Ecoutez, nous devons apprendre à nous connaître les uns les autres. Donnez-nous une période d'essai, disons deux mois. Ça fait tout l'été. Si Minseok le désire, lui, il pourra partir. Après tout, il connaît déjà vos secrets et c'est un simple humain, maintenant. Il ne vous sera pas utile s'il refuse de coopérer. Moi, maintenant que je connais votre existence, il vaut mieux que je reste. Vous me garderez aussi longtemps qu'il me faudra pour vous convaincre de ma bonne foi. Dans tous les cas, votre frère restera avec vous assez longtemps pour que vous arriviez à un compromis. Sinon, vous aurez toujours renforcé votre clan d'un nouveau membre. Je ne serai jamais un boulet pour le groupe, je me plierai à tout ce que vous me demanderez. Nous serons tous gagnants dans cette affaire.

Le groupe demeura silencieux, semblant une nouvelle fois peser le pour et le contre en se jaugeant du regard. A présent, c'était au tour de Minseok de me regarder d'un air inquiet tandis que nos mains restaient soudées.

-C'est quoi, ton nom ? Demanda la première voix.

-Maeva.

-Maeva, ton marché a l'air honnête, dit la première voix. Si hyung te garde sous son aile, ça doit pas être pour rien. Il est comme nous, il se méfie des gens. Mais nous, on n'a jamais intégré des loups de l'extérieur. Tu dois nous comprendre, dit-on plus posément. Depuis toujours, c'est Minseok qu'on veut. Pas toi. On te connaît pas.

-Je sais. Et le jour où vous ne voulez plus de moi, je promets de disparaître sans bruit. Mais si vous essayez de forcer la main à Minseok, je suis prête à le défendre, dis-je en plantant instinctivement mes doigts dans la terre comme des griffes.

-Ne l'écoutez pas ! S'exclama Minseok en me cachant soudain derrière lui. Je vous jure qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse. Elle est comme vous, elle souffre, et…

-J'espère que tu te rends comptes aussi, continua une autre voix plus véhémente, que si tu deviens membre permanent de notre meute, nous ne te ferons aucun cadeau ! On vit pas dans le luxe, ni même dans le minimum confort. Ce ne sera plus ta petite vie tranquille de citadine. Chaque jour, tu vas tacher de survivre, parfois risquer ta peau pour le clan. Et nous aussi, en tant que tes aînés, on aura un droit de vie et de mort sur toi. Nos vies reposent sur l'équilibre du groupe. Alors on compte sur vous deux pour ne pas le fragiliser, surtout toi. Si tu te fais remarquer…

-Arrêtez d'essayer de lui faire peur ! Protesta Minseok.

-Je comprends, dis-je en avalant nerveusement ma salive. C'est d'accord.

Impuissant, Minseok se retrouva à attendre avec moi, la langue nouée, la réponse des loups. Ceux-ci se regardèrent, parurent acquiescer puis s'ébrouèrent. Alors leurs fourrures, comme un manteau, tombèrent à leurs pieds tandis qu'ils se redressaient tous autour de nous comme des branches d'arbres se dépliant dans le vent. Nous étions maintenant entourés de jeunes hommes, huit en tout, l'air plus jeunes que Minseok, pâles aux yeux noirs comme lui mais avec aux tailles et aux formes de visage différentes, qui nous autorisèrent à nous lever.

-Maeva, je te présente mes frères, les présenta sobrement Minseok tandis qu'ils me répondirent tous en chœur d'un humble salut de leur pays.

Au milieu d'eux, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au sourire bienveillant, malgré ses yeux froids, s'avança vers nous.

-Je suis Suho, le deuxième aîné, se présenta-t-il. Bienvenue dans la famille, Maeva. Minseok…

Sans finir sa phrase, Suho le prit dans ses bras. Son aîné, malgré son expression calme et contenue, en sembla d'abord tétanisé, comme s'il venait d'entrer de plain pied dans un cauchemar.

-Revenez dans trois jours, reprit Suho d'une voix neutre quand ils se séparèrent. N'emportez que le strict minimum mais rien de valeur, même sentimental. Ici, tout sert et rien ne se perd.

-Bon retour, frérot, dirent d'autres à voix basse.

-Nous verrons, répondit froidement Minseok. Merci les gars. Merci pour tout.»

A mon tour, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne tenta une approche vers moi, je leur souris, ce qu'ils me rendirent, certains en se forçant sans aucun doute. Il était évident que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Pourtant, étrangement, pour la première fois depuis des mois, je n'avais pas peur. Etait-ce leur regard doux ? Leur détresse apparente au soulagement qu'ils montrèrent à l'idée de revoir leurs grands frères ? Où était-ce seulement que Minseok soit à mes côtés dans cette nouvelle épreuve ? Sans doute. Quelque chose me disait que, tant qu'il serait avec moi, tout se passerait bien. Il me restait encore beaucoup de travail à accomplir, des choses à apprendre et des gens à protéger. Je ne m'enfuirais pas. Pour Minseok, et pour tous les autres, je vivrais.

FIN.


End file.
